Bryan Fury and Juri Han: Scenarios
by Matthew Everwoods
Summary: Bryan Fury and Juri Han will play the main role as they found joy in working together. With their original characteristics still the same, only now the two are working together. Watch how their story plays out when many characters from Tekken and Street Fighter will make an appearance. From F.A.N.G, Vega and Balrog to Hwoarang, Lee Chaolan and Lars Alexandersson.
1. Bryan Fury vs Juri Han Part 1

_**Bryan Fury vs Juri Han Part 1: The Meeting  
**_

* * *

 _ **South Korea**_

In South Korea, Bryan Fury was looking for his target, a woman with a constructed left eye which grants her enormous power. Due to the fact that she might have the same abilities and properties as he himself has, Bryan looked for this woman to give his own body and power a real test.

After raiding Interpol for documents of criminals, Bryan found his target in their dossiers. The former officer of Interpol has been looking for that specific person for months after attaining the documents. He needed a strong fighter who may oppose a serious threat to him so that he can test the abilities of his body.

"Heh, this document those Interpol dogs had says that this girl lives in this country, if she won't appear soon I will blow this whole place up myself," Bryan said as he got impatient and kept walking.

Several other cops were surveying the area, when one cop noticed Bryan walking with illegal guns and even a WMD weapon which could give a person a lifetime prison sentence, the cops decided to apprehend Bryan in the alley he went to.

"Hey, you there, you are under arrest! Drop your guns and come with us now! It is strictly forbidden and against the law to carry guns like that in the open!" The cops yelled when they ran up to him.

Bryan turned around and saw 3 cops with guns pointing at him. He walks up to the officers and looks at all 3 of them. He pulled out the picture of the one he was looking for.

"Have you three seen this woman around here?" Bryan asked unfazed by their guns and command.

"That woman? I have seen her before, she is an international criminal, but you are not the one that will make demands. We will tell you only one more time, drop your guns and come with us! Now!" the cop on the right side shouted at them.

"Heh, alright... Then I guess you three are useless to me." Bryan said as he lowers his head like a zombie.

The cops looked closer to why Bryan lowers his head, then suddenly, he puts it back up.

"Muahahahahaha! You three are going to wish you never found me!" Bryan told them.

"Shoot him!" The cops yelled when they opened fire.

Bryan did nothing, he welcomed the bullets that just got crushed the moment they touched his invincible body. The cyborg walked over to the cop on the left side and grabbed his head tightly. He grabbed the left cop and smashed his body into the wall, he then punched the middle cop and the right cop hard in the stomach, completely incapacitating them.

Then when all three cops were down, Bryan grabbed his handgun and pointed at the incapacitated agents. He shot three bullets, each in every one of them in the head, killing them almost immediately.

"Should have just cooperated, then you might have lived... might... Hahahahaha!" Bryan said as he laughed and left the cops on the street bleeding.

* * *

 _ **South Korea Downtown**_

Meanwhile, downtown in Korea, Juri was walking around as she looked at the several stores in the area. She was back in South Korea to find her target to assassinate. She then receives a phone call. Juri picks up the phone.

"What do you want Seth?" Juri asked when she answered the phone.

"Have you found the target yet? This is taking too long Juri!" Seth, the current leader of Shadoloo's Weapon Division, S.I.N asked the woman.

"You could have given me a better description, that guy you told me about is nowhere to be found. Now!" Juri complained at Seth.

"I told you to look in clothing stores in that area, he mostly buys his stuff there, don't you ever listen?" Seth asked of her.

"There was no one inside!" Juri answered.

Then while Juri went through an alley, she entered a more open field of town, a large circle which formed many buildings with small and big stores.

"Great, now I am in some type of mall with more clothing stores around, how will I find him now? I might trash this whole place to make my work easier, but then again, that wouldn't be much fun if I don't see him myself." Juri said on the phone.

Bryan then entered the open field of small stores himself through the alley, while carrying a Gatling gun and several other small guns on his waist. Bryan looked around him, he used his cybernetic eyes to have a better look in the area and scanned.

He spotted many people in the area. From a far distance, the cyborg managed to spot Juri with his cybernetic eyes who was still talking on the phone after the crowd cleared up a bit. When he finally saw her, Bryan looks on the photo and recognized the woman in the picture and dossier.

"Hehehe... I found my toy." Bryan laughs while smirking manically.

He throws the picture and document away. The former cop then called out to the woman on the other side.

"Hey! You!" Bryan shouted to her.

"Hm?" Juri noticed Bryan standing far across herself. She puts her eyebrows up. "I will call you back, some guy is calling me out," Juri said on the phone.

"Is it your target?" Seth asked.

"No, some random guy, this won't take long," Juri said as she hung up the phone and looked at the man. "What do you want? I'm busy at the moment," she answered him with her hands on her hips.

"Prepare yourself for a fight little girl," Bryan shouts at her as he points his finger at her.

Juri puts the phone away with a menacing smile and looked straight at the cyborg.

"Ahaha! A fight? Correct me if I am wrong honey, but it sounds to me that you looking for some trouble? You don't want me hanging around in your miserable life." Juri asked Bryan confidently yet very sadistic.

Bryan smirks and reached to his waist, he grabbed his Gatling gun and aimed at the woman. Juri looked only intrigued by the man. Bryan pulled the trigger and fired his Gatling gun. The crowd started to panic from the destruction Bryan brought to them.

Quickly, Juri activated her Feng Shui Engine as her eye glows purple, avoiding the shots one by one. She leaps on top of the roof to avoid the bullets that destroyed several buildings in the process. Bryan aimed at her on the rooftop, Juri outran and out jumped the shots one by one.

While Juri was fleeing, she used her Engine to measure how high Bryan's fighting prowess was.

"Let's see how much this guy is capable off without his toys," Juri said with a glowing left eye.

Juri scanned Bryan in the process and measured that Bryan had a very high, higher than a normal human, fighting potential had.

"Ooh, this might get very interesting, maybe he can entertain me for the time being before I finish him off," Juri exclaimed as she quit her testing and sadistically wets her lips.

Afterward, the woman jumped up and disappeared in the smoke the shots left behind, also from Bryan's sight.

"Heeehh..." Bryan sights as he rolled his eyes. "I have been clowning with ninjas for far too long to fall for that trick again," he said as he looked around him to spot Juri.

From behind and above, Juri used her Senpusha (Pinwheel Kicks) and spins around vertically while her Feng Shui Engine energy surrounded her. Bryan noticed the girl behind and grabbed his handgun, he released several shots but Juri's Pinwheel technique destroyed them the moment they came in contact.

Juri kicked Bryan hard to the curve as he dropped his Gatling gun and got launched, with his face in the dirt. She landed safely on the ground. The woman seductively moved around with once again her hands on her hips.

"Aw, what's wrong? Done already? I at least expected a nice show from you. Oh well, you can't always have fun, maybe my eye was wrong." Juri asked disappointed.

She then turned her back to him as she planned to walk away, but Bryan suddenly stood up like a zombie getting out of his grave and stood tall. He did not turn around.

Juri focused her pupils behind her and stopped walking, Bryan and Juri's backs were turned from each other.

"I finally found the one I was looking for, the one with the enhanced eye which can create powerful and destructive attacks," Bryan said delightedly. "You are Juri eh..." He said slowly.

"Looking for me all this time? That's sweet. How do you know me, did you meet my special acquaintances?" Juri asked sadistic to him.

"Raiding Interpol... too easy," Bryan answered her.

"Raiding Interpol? Wow, you deserve a medal for that." Juri said sarcastic towards him as she applauds him. "Not very impressive if you ask me, baby, they are weaklings anyways, the last Interpol cop I took on almost died because of a single kick," Juri explained unimpressed by Bryan's actions.

"I got your dossiers... impressive that you took down that Chinese dog of a Chun-Li. I am an ex-Interpol cop, I always hated her. Our methods of work were very... different." Bryan expressed himself.

"Aw, poor guy, sad that I took down your little friend of Interpol?" Juri taunted him as she turned around.

"Hehehe... I have been waiting far too long for this right." Bryan said as he used his own special taunt as well. "Come on. Time to fight." Bryan taunts her.

Juri crouched on her knees and activated her Engine once more. With an evil look, she stared her opponent down.

"Gladly..." Juri answered.

She the rushed towards Bryan and their fight has begun.

* * *

 _ **Bryan vs Juri, Abandoned Circled Mall**_

Both fighters ran up to each other. Juri jumped up and did a right kick, but Bryan blocked with his left backhand. She followed up with a left spinning left kick and hit Bryan in the head.

"Ergh," Bryan grunted.

He quickly stood up and back in fighting stance, but Juri was out of sight, nowhere to be seen. Bryan stood still and tried to find her again. He used his eyes to pick her up but actually couldn't keep up.

"Hmph, this woman is faster than I am..." Bryan said as he circles his pupils around.

From behind his back. "Hey, over here," Juri whispered in his ear.

"Huh!" Bryan grunts as he quickly turned around and did a high left kick.

Juri relates to his attack by using the same kick. The two entered a fast skirmish, Bryan's punches were dodged and his kicks were countered by the same kicks Juri used.

"You are getting tired!" Bryan shouted while still in the fast scuffle.

"Not even close!" Juri answered.

The last clash was where Bryan used his Mach Breaker and Juri's kick powered up by the Feng Shui Engine, which caused a small shock wave. Then the two stand again and faced off.

"You are like me, we both love playing around, I like that," Juri told while moving around.

"Hehe..." Bryan said as he suddenly ran up to the woman.

Juri stood still and did her Fuhajin (Wind Breaking Blade) two times to keep her energy loaded for when she needed them. After that, she awaited his attack.

Bryan used his Snake Edge and did a spinning low kick. Juri jumped over his attack, but he quickly rose from the ground and used his Stomach Blow uppercut to catch her up. Juri, who was in mid-air, stands on Bryan's fist with her left leg and pushed herself up.

From the sky, Juri shot two of her energy attacks with both legs towards Bryan. She kept looking from mid-air how he would handle her attacks. Bryan saw them rushing to him and puts his arm backward.

"Heeeaaaahhh!" Bryan grunts.

The moment they were in his reach, Bryan used his Mach Kick to destroy the first energy projectile and Chopping Blow to elbow-punch the second energy attack, completely destroying them. The smoke and effects of her energy negated slowly into nothing. Juri wets her lips again.

"Nice moves..." Juri comments.

She then started her own counter attack and this time reappeared next to her opponent. The cyborg dodged her attacks just in time, even managing to grab a hold of Juri's legs.

"Urgh... Damnit!" Juri shouted as she was on the ground, held tight.

Bryan pulled her towards him, Juri puts her arms crossed. Instead, Bryan used his low soccer kick as the woman tripped over the cyborg's attack. Bryan used more strength in his punch, thus Juri activated the power of her Engine to catch his punch as he hit her with crossed arms, launching the woman away. She then slides on her back while still holding her guard up.

"Well, now I see why he is ranked stronger than a normal human, but still not on my level of power. My energy caught it up, but maybe it was not needed. Or is he still playing around?" Juri whispered to herself.

"Hey!" Bryan yelled at her. "Get up, we are not finished yet!" he said impatiently.

Juri removed her crossed arms and got up from the ground in her own style.

"Having fun yet? Because I am." Juri implied.

"Playing around is always fun. Why end it now when you can do it much later?!" Bryan replied.

"I am all warmed up, you want to get serious now? Think about it first, I am not someone you want to fight seriously." Juri warned him again.

"Hehehe... overconfidence will be your downfall..." Bryan laughs at her.

Both fighters entered their main fighting pose again.

* * *

 _ **Bryan vs Juri Continuation, Abandoned Circled Mall**_

Juri kicked it up a notch and greatly increased her speed, as she rushed Bryan with her amazing speed, Bryan couldn't keep up with her speed and got hit by each and every one of her attack.

She used several speeding right kicks in the upper body and lower body. Ending with a hard left kick in the head. Bryan fell meters away in the dirt again. Juri puts her hands behind her head and rests her right foot.

"Come on, you can't be done after that, truth be told, I am still just warming up. Sorry 'bout that." Juri said supposedly saddened at the results Bryan puts up.

Bryan got up again, like nothing ever happened to him and put son a psychotic smile.

"Muahahahahaha!" Bryan laughs maniacally.

Juri only looked at him as she puts her head right and lowered her left eyebrow.

"This guy is crazy. Has he something up his sleeve..." Juri asked herself suspiciously.

After the cyborg stood up, Bryan ran up to her. Juri shook her head, asking herself why he would think a head-on attack would work at all after he did it many times before. Bryan went in with a left punch, Juri easily ducked and activated her Feng Shui Engine beneath him.

"See if you can handle my moves!" Juri shouted.

Juri used her special technique, Kaisen Dankairaku (Spinning World-Ending Decent). She spins around horizontal, taking Bryan in her technique while rising up. She then kicked the man down. Juri used her super speed and caught Bryan on her right leg, holding him up.

"How did that felt?" Juri asked of him.

Bryan only smirked and laughed. "Muahaha! Is that all you got?!" he asked.

"No!" as Juri smashed him to the ground again, digging him further and further.

Juri jumped back and looked at the hole she dug him in. She was kind of unsure for the first time because, for some reason, Bryan was different than other opponents she every fought and welcomed her beating.

"Hmmm... hope he didn't die yet, I am not really satisfied yet," Juri mumbled as she kept looking.

Bryan crawled himself out of the hole like a real zombie. He stood on the ground again and turned his back to the woman. Juri had her eyebrows down.

"Cat got your tongue?" Juri asked of him.

"I was wrong girl..." Bryan said to her with his back turned.

"Hm?" Juri mumbled clueless again. "Wrong? This has been way too easy for me too even to break a..." Juri spoke as Bryan interrupted her almost immediately.

"Shut up!" Bryan interrupted her immediately.

"What!" She answered.

"You are not the one I was looking for, for so far your attacks only tickled me like a feather. You are too weak to be a threat to me. Disappointing! What else would you expect from a weak little girl." Bryan said as he walked away from Juri and waved her goodbye.

"What? You got guts, try to say that to me in my face, buddy!" Juri shouted angered at him.

Once again, her left eye started to glow and Juri appeared before Bryan, trying to give him a straight barrage right kick. Bryan finally started to play around and blocked Juri's kicks with his arms crossed and his right knee up.

Juri jumped off the wall and used her Shikuzen (Flurry Flash). She kicked Bryan around in mid air and ended with a strong kick in the upper body, launching Bryan in a store nearby.

"Uaagghh!" Bryan shouted in the process.

Juri stood on the ground, with an angered expression, she ran after the man who was hiding in the store.

"Incoming! This time I'm going in for the kill!" Juri said as she went after Bryan.

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Store**_

Juri walked into the store, she looked around but Bryan was nowhere to be found. She stayed on guard for any attack.

"Where is that guy, he was here a sec ago..." Juri said as she kept looking for the man.

She walked on and suddenly stumbled onto something. The dead body of a person touched her foot.

"Guess someone was unlucky. " Juri said in response to the dead body.

She touched the head of the corpse with her toe a couple times. Then out of nowhere, Juri got firmly grabbed by the head. Bryan held her tight and eventually lifted her up from the ground like a rag doll with one hand.

"Argh!" Juri grunts while being grabbed.

Bryan stood behind her, holding her up as he tightens his grip on her head. She aimed her pupils behind and saw Bryan smirking at her again.

"You! I'll have my revenge!" Juri shouted as she tried a back kick.

Bryan stopped her kick by holding it in between his arm and waist.

"Not as easy as you thought right. I got you, so now, it's my turn!" Bryan shouted as he threw her up in the air.

She tried to counter by using her Feng Shui Engine left kick but Bryan dodged the kick and used his Jet Uppercut. He punched Juri out of the store. After she got launched, Juri backflipped and landed on her feet. She had her head down just for a second. When she looked up again, Bryan was in front of her.

The cyborg finally started his real assault by using his special attack, his Bruiser Combo. Bryan landed a fast left and right punch on the woman, kicked Juri in the stomach, stunning her for a second. He then followed up with a left turned punch and right turned punch in the face.

Bryan ended his Bruiser Combo with stronger straight Mach Breaker punch covered in blue sparks in Juri's face.

"YES!" Bryan shouted while he landed the punch.

"Eeeaaah!" Juri yelled while being launched away by Bryan's strong comeback, bouncing off the ground once, then land against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground.

Juri touched her cheek, she touched her stomach, which was aching inside. Juri caught a bit of blood from and saw it dripping in her hand. She got hurt again for the second time, the first time being by Guile, the second time gravely by Bryan Fury, who was slowly walking towards her.

"You... really you hurt me... You hurt me!" Juri shouted enraged at his actions.

"Crying because I hit you, little girls shouldn't be fighting, but stay in the kitchen." Bryan teased her with his arms folded.

"Shut the hell up you asshole! I'll kill you! I will fucking kill you for what you have done to me!" Juri yelled at him.

Juri's energy started to surround her greatly, her left eye glows brighter than ever, and with an infuriated expression, she prepared to finish the man off with one kick, this time going for the kill.

"Grrrrrr..." Juri grunts heavily.

When Juri was powering up, the wind around the area changed direction and started to blow harder from where she stood. Bryan was just watching, as the wind blew through his jacket.

Then something occurred, he smiled. Bryan smiled again. Finally seeing the extent of what he read for real instead of reading it in documents.

"This is what I have been waiting for," Bryan said with a smirk as he stands firmly on the ground.

Then in a second, Juri rushed Bryan, her speed had increased ten fold and just in a second, she stood in front of Bryan.

"Crap!" Bryan replied as the cyborg was actually surprised by her speed, for good measure, he instead tried to counter her massive attack with his strong Mach Breaker punch.

"Diiiiiieeeeeee!" Juri shouted as she launched her energy fueled kick at him.

"Heeeeeeeaahhh!" Bryan yelled as he punched her straight.

The two entered a struggle again, with Juri's purple energy rising, she tried to push herself to hit Bryan. But he himself didn't budge much. His Mach Breaker punch countered Juri's attack and held its own against her.

The area got damaged by the clash, the ground crumbles.

"I'll kill you!" Juri shouted.

"Try it!" Bryan shouted.

When they pushed themselves further, Juri's kick and Bryan's punch slipped and went to their upper bodies. The two martial artists hit each other in the chest, Juri's kick which made her energy shoot Bryan in the chest and Bryan's powered punch hit Juri hard, a huge explosion occurred afterward.

Smoke surrounded the area, it was empty with people either inside the damage or fled away. Stores were destroyed and the place where the clash occurred, was a large circle formed. Juri and Bryan were both gone, vanished.

What happened was that when the two fighters hit each other with one of their strongest attacks, both were shot towards the wall across each other from the other side of the area. From the one side was Juri stuck and unconscious in the wall due to Bryan's incredible punch and on the other side was Bryan stuck in the wall and unconscious after being shot by Juri's energy.

The two didn't move a muscle, no breathing was heard from both of them. Like they killed each other in the clash from earlier.

Then suddenly, Juri quickly opened her eyes with her left eye glowing bright and Bryan quickly opened his eyes.

"Hehehe, heahahahaaaaaaaaaa!" Juri laughed loudly.

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Bryan laughed maniacally.

The two fighter ran up to each other again, Bryan punched Juri in the face, as Juri kicked Bryan in the face.


	2. Hwoarang's Rematch, Juri's Return

_**Juri Han's Return**_

* * *

 _ **South Korea, Seoul Local Hospital**_

It was late in the afternoon in South Korea, in the local hospital, Hwoarang was unconscious in his bed from what happened to him. Hwoarang is a young Taekwondo prodigy, still a student from Baek Doo San. He is also known Jin Kazama's rival as the two share history of fighting each other on numerous occasions. However, exactly a week ago, after he finished training with Baek Doo San, the Taekwondo fighter was attacked by an unknown assailant on the freeway and hospitalized. For 7 days, he was unconscious until he finally woke up and shockingly opened his eyes.

"Oh... wow... what happened to..." Hwoarang stuttered as he looked around the white room.

He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He saw next to his bed a table with his money, chains, and keys. He scratched his head for a bit.

"What the heck happened, I only remember...?" Hwoarang hesitated as he couldn't properly remember what exactly happened.

Then, his doctor opened the door and walked in the room.

"Aha, looks like you are finally awake son, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked the boy.

"I don't know, why am I here?" Hwoarang asked curiously.

"Well the police found you a week ago unconscious on the road, they said that you were the victim of a convict they were pursuing. The cops will come back later to talk to you about the ambush." The doctor explained.

"Hmm..." Hwoarang mumbles as he tried to stand up.

The doctor held his arm trying to prevent him from standing up too soon.

"Hold on son, take it easy, we treated most of your wounds but you have to take it easy for now. One bad move and you might get some serious injuries." the doctor told him.

Hwoarang stepped out of his bed and tried to walk, with a few wounds still hurting, but he was for a small part just fine. As he looked out of the window, a car parked next to the building, two women stepped out of the vehicle and entered the hospital.

"Oh, those two again..." Hwoarang said as he went to his bed again.

He lays down and puts his hands behind his head. Several minutes later, the door opened and the two cops walked into the room.

"Hwoarang... long time no see." the female cop said.

"You were the ones that helped me out, Chun-Li, Cammy?" Hwoarang asked of the Chinese detective.

"Disappointed to see us?" Cammy asked him next.

"Just you, Chun-Li was never a problem to me, you are a pain in the ass," Hwoarang said.

"Watch your tone kid, remember what happened last time you challenged me, didn't end well for you," Cammy told offended.

"Neither for you. You have been bothering me for months and it gets really annoying. Go screw yourself." Hwoarang said as he laid back in his bed.

Cammy got enraged by his words and grabbed his hospital attire, Hwoarang was not threatened by her, he only smiled as he knew Cammy wouldn't hurt him. Due to Hwoarang being hospitalized in the first place. Chun-Li held Cammy's shoulder.

"Cammy calm down, we are on an assignment, also he is wounded, you are better than this. We need him for information, if it is true he has been attacked by you-know-who, we might be able to find her." Chun-Li explained

"Excuse me, I have some other patients to help out so I will check on you later, seems like you need some time alone. Please behave in this room." the doctor said as he left the room.

Chun-Li and Cammy sat on the chair and started their questions.

"Listen, we are only here for business, Hwoarang, tell Cammy and me exactly what happened last week, we need this info from you," Chun-Li asked of him.

Hwoarang scratched his head again.

"It's still a bit blurry, uhh... I remember that I was riding my motorcycle on the freeway back home... and then..." Hwoarang told.

Chun-Li and Cammy took notes. "Go on, tell us what happened," Cammy asked.

"I... I was in on my way home, then this... purple type of projectile hit my bike and destroyed it. I got shot off and fell on the ground. While I was laying on the ground, I saw a woman walking up to me. I got off the ground I asked her what her business was with me, she only told me to "Kill some time." as her left eye started to glow. She then attacked me and before I knew it, it all went black for me." Hwoarang explained.

"Glowing left eye, now we know for sure," Chun-Li said as she and Cammy looked at each other and both nod, they knew exactly who he was talking about. Chun-Li reached to her bag and grabbed a videotape.

"Hwoarang, you need to see this, maybe you can recognize the one who ambushed you, just in case," Chun-Li said as he plays the video on tv. "This videotape was filmed by an innocent bystander. It was known that two people were out fighting and destroyed the mall and everything around them. He hid in the rubble and recorded everything so that he could hand it to the police to investigate." she explained.

The video showed a man with a Gatling Gun and a woman with a glowing left eye fighting each other. The man was known as Bryan Fury, and the woman was the one Hwoarang quickly recognized, he didn't know her name, but he is sure it was her who attacked him.

"That's her! I know that other guy too, I have seen him before! His name is... Bryan Fury or something. Psycho and not someone you want to mess with. Who is that woman, she is the one I saw, what is her name?" Hwoarang said when he got up.

"Well, first of, I know Bryan Fury as well, he was a former Interpol officer, he was in charge of the crime in America, I was mostly in charge of the crime in Asia. We never could see eye to eye about our methods and how we work. I always knew there was something... dark about him until he died in a Hong Kong shootout. According to Lei Wulong, Bryan was in Hong Kong because he had connections with drug dealers." Chun-Li explained.

Chun-Li went to the woman in question as she switches to her screen and paused on her face.

"Now the woman in the video is named Juri Han, she is like you a practitioner of Taekwondo and exceptionally skilled in the martial arts. Juri is one of the youngest Taekwondo prodigies in the world. She is an agent of S.I.N, Shadoloo's Weapon Division. Cammy and I suspect that Juri was here because she was tasked by Seth to assassinate an important factor for S.I.N. We are still investigating on who should target and..." Chun-Li explained.

The video abruptly stops and Hwoarang interrupts her almost immediately.

"Heeeeyy hey hey hey... Enough already!" Hwoarang said annoying as she let the boy talk. "Look, I don't care who she really is, who she works for, what her tasks are, I don't care that you are investigating her. All I care about is her name so that I can beat her ass for what she did to me, no one treats me like garbage and gets away with it. She only got me that time because I was already injured from my bike that got crushed. Besides, I am also a Taekwondo prodigy, I am not someone you can underestimate." he yelled afterward.

"Figures, still haven't changed one bit since the old days I see. You might be a prodigy, Baek told me you are the best student, but Juri is on a whole other level of skilled. No prodigy of your level can beat her... yet that is." Chun-Li said with her eyes closed and arms crossed, yet still admiring his strong will.

"Just you wait, when I fight her again, she is on for a surprise. What happened to both of them? Did those freaks finish their fight? Where did she go next?" Hwoarang asked hastily.

"We don't know, but we suspect that this meeting between Bryan and Juri was some days after she attacked you. You said that she 'Wanted to kill some time.' She often does that to satisfy herself, she enjoys inflicting pain in her opponents. No offense really. The camera man told us that Juri was actually looking for her target, but he was gone the moment she arrived there, instead, Bryan showed up and they fought like you saw in the video." Chun-Li explained.

Hwoarang grits his teeth out of anger.

"Thinking I am just a freaking toy to play with. I'll go after her and show her what I am truly capable off." Hwoarang said as he stood up from the hospital bed.

Cammy held him straight. "You are not going anywhere, you are too injured to fight, and you won't stand a chance against her didn't you listen to Chun-Li? You might be good, but Juri is on a whole other level of skilled," she told him.

"Back off, it's not like you can tell me what to do," Hwoarang said smart.

"Want to find out who is right?" Cammy challenged him.

The two stared each other down. He then started to walk towards the door, Cammy jumped towards the door opening, blocking the entrance. Hwoarang looked behind him and saw Chun-Li standing with her arms crossed.

"Don't do this Hwoarang, you have to listen to us," Chun-Li warned him strictly.

The young man was in a predicament.

"Hmph, guess you guys won't let me go, you two are going to get Han yourself with your... car, right... Chun-Li." Hwoarang asked.

"No, my car, from MI6. Now go back to your bed and lay down. Don't even think about sneaking out of the hospital." Cammy demanded.

"Fine then..." Hwoarang said as he walked back to his bed.

While he was walking, Hwoarang felt a weird spasm in his leg, like he was about to fall down from his wounds.

"Argh..." Hwoarang grunted as he crouched down.

Chun-Li looked very suspicious at him, knowing something was not right. Cammy helped him up from the ground.

"Get a grip on yourself, no time for childish jokes. Just do what we say and lay down." Cammy said.

Hwoarang slowly narrowed his eye and saw the keys of Cammy's car in her pocket. When he stood up, he quickly grabbed the key out of her pocket

"Gottem!" Hwoarang said.

"What the... give me back those keys!" Cammy shouted as she went after him.

Hwoarang sidesteps and jumped off of the MI6 agent with his Human Cannonball throw.

"Hah, got your keys, better luck next time, I'm outta here!" Hwoarang shouted as he ran out of the room.

Cammy landed on her knees.

"I knew he would do something like this," Chun-Li said as she ran after Hwoarang who was on his way to the main exit while running, he saw the cop hot on his case.

"Damn, she is faster than before!" Hwoarang said while running.

Out of nowhere, Hwoarang felt his knees giving up a bit as he twitched one eye. He was still wounded obviously, but no matter what, he wanted to get Juri back for what she did. Chun-Li came closer and closer on him, Hwoarang saw a nurse coming through with a bed.

He grabbed the bed and puts his vertical. He kicked the bed with his other leg towards Chun-Li to slow her down a bit, but with little success, the officer jumped on the bed and towards the entrance.

Finally, Hwoarang was outside and looked around, he tried to look for the car Cammy and Chun-Li came in. He saw the vehicle on the far right side standing as he went towards it. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened the car door.

"Damn it, I haven't driven one of these in years, alright let's hope for the best?" Hwoarang asked himself.

Then when he looked straight ahead, he saw Chun-Li standing with her arms crossed on top of the car. Hwoarang sights deeply.

"God damn it," Hwoarang said annoyed.

"Game over, I win... I did it." Chun-Li said as she stepped off the car and stood next to him. "You have had enough fun for today, so go back inside, you need your rest and let your body heal. Cammy and I will handle Juri, so don't worry about it and let it go," she told him.

"You don't understand why I am doing this. You have never been beaten and hospitalized by that freak with the purple eye. Do you have any idea how freaking annoying this is, I already have Kazama to deal with, now I have to deal with a crazy woman? She attacked me for no reason, then sends me to the hospital, and all because she was bored. Do you understand how I feel after knowing I was just something to 'kill time with' for her? I want to proof I am not a joke." Hwoarang said.

Chun-Li thought for a moment, she remembers that she was in the same situation as Hwoarang was. Unlike him, she was in her hospital bed, resting and getting her strength back so that she could go back to work.

"Wrong, it happened to me as well, exactly how you ended up here, happened to me after I tried to arrest her," Chun-Li explained understanding.

"What?!" Hwoarang asked.

"I understand how you feel, you are no joke and I know that. I still see the same you, growing up and training under Baek and you have grown strong. But this situation is bigger than you think. It's best if you let the professionals handle it, Cammy and I will take care of it. We have more experience with these types of situations, you..." Chun-Li said as she looked at Hwoarang.

He had a furious look on his face, the determination to get back at the one who beat him merciless. Chun-Li narrowed her eyes and took a deep break.

"But... maybe if... alright alright fine, you can go freshen up a bit, then go and do whatever you want," Chun-Li said.

"Really? Why the change of heart? Is this some kind of trap?" Hwoarang asked.

"I have been in the same situation, unlike you, I took some rest before getting back to work. But you seem very determent to get Juri, and most of your wounds have healed, but you are not 100% yet. If you promise me to be very careful, I won't stop you." Chun-Li said with a smile.

"Thanks, Chun-Li, I am on my way," Hwoarang said as he starts the engine.

"Hwoarang, promise me that you will be careful. I have already broken so many rules of Interpol." Chun-Li asked him.

"Don't worry, I will be fine, I can take care of myself," Hwoarang replied confidently.

"I suggest you take a partner with you in case you need some help. Unfortunately, I am too busy so I can't help you. Plus I need to keep Cammy in check from all the tension back then." Chun-Li said.

"I don't need a partner, I can handle it myself," Hwoarang said bravely.

"Either you get a partner to help you out, or I might as well let Cammy take you back to your room in the hospital, your choice," Chun-Li said bossy.

Hwoarang was scratching his head.

"Argh damn, fine fine I'll go get some help..." Hwoarang said as he thought for a second.

Then it came to mind, he knew someone who could help him out.

"I know someone who can help me, I met him a few months ago while Kazama went crazy with this war. Weird haircut but a strong guy. He told me he has a small base in South Korea, I know where it is." Hwoarang explained.

"Go get his help, he seems like a guy who would take care of his comrades. Good luck." Chun-Li said.

Hwoarang smiles and drove away I Cammy's car. Cammy finally got outside and saw her car with Hwoarang in it drive away.

"My car! That bastard stole my car, if I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry to ever mess with me," Cammy said angered.

Chun-Li approached her quickly.

"Sorry Cammy, he got away, he tricked me, both of us," Chun-Li said to her.

"Damn Chun-Li, you should have been able to capture him. You are being sloppy lately, focus! I call headquarters to send a jet, then I got the little son of a bitch." Cammy explained.

Chun-Li looked troubled, thinking about Hwoarang right now, hoping he would hurry up and leave before he gets himself into more trouble. The two agents left the hospital behind while Hwoarang was on his way home first before going to the base of Hwoarang's acquaintance.

* * *

 _ **Coast of South Korea**_

It has been several hours of driving through South Korea, Hwoarang was on his way to the base of his acquaintance. He arrived at the coast and in the distance saw the building.

"There it is, hope he is around," Hwoarang said while driving.

From far away, the roof of the base suddenly explodes, the shock waves sounded all over the area. Hwoarang felt the explosion from within his car.

"Wow, the building exploded, what's going on there? Time to speed up and see what the fuss is all about." Hwoarang said.

He drove faster towards the building to see what was going on in there. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Hwoarang jumped out of the car and went towards the half destroyed building. Hwoarang entered, he was up for a big surprise.

In the middle of the destroyed control room of the base, two fighters were in a skirmish with each other. The man was holding his punch onto the woman's leg to block the attack.

"Come on, don't make this harder than it already is. If you give me the data, I will spare your life." the woman said sadistic.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily. Neither Shadoloo, S.I.N nor the Mishima Zaibatsu can get this data." the man said in the skirmish.

The two people, Lars Alexandersson and Juri Han where the one's fighting each other. Lars ducked and used his Lightning Screw, which clashed with Juri's Shikuzen. Both collided kicks. Then they both heard someone and looked to their far right side.

"Lars! Hey, Lars, it's me, man!" Hwoarang shouted.

Lars looked at the far side and saw Hwoarang standing in the door opening.

"Hwoarang? What the heck are you doing here!?" Lars asked confused.

With Lars off guard, Juri took her chance and attacked him with another kick left right combo. Lars looked straight forwards and tried to block her kicks, the very last kick broke his guard and got launched.

"Nurgh..." Lars grunted.

The Rebel leader recovered in mid-air and stood on the wall for a split second. Hwoarang looked at the woman, she looked back with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips.

"It's you, back for more? Couldn't take the loss, could you?" Juri asked sadistically.

Hwoarang only thought about the time he was attacked by her.

"You... will pay for what you did to me! You think you can just get away with what you did?" Hwoarang shouted in fighting stance.

"Of course I can get away with it, who was going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh." Juri taunts him.

"I heard about you, Juri Han, and you are also a Taekwondo fighter. That means that we fight the same way. Don't think I will hold back so come on! Maybe you can fight fair this time." Hwoarang said.

"Aw, the little boy is angry because he got disciplined, I would deal with you but like I said earlier, I got something more important to do," Juri said uninterested in the boy his statement.

"Hwoarang duck!" Lars shouted when he ran from behind him.

He ducked down as Lars front-flip kicked the woman, Juri countered with a left high knee. Lars was expecting she would and did mid kick, followed up with a Somersault. Juri back-flipped away from the two to get some space.

"Lars, what the hell is going on, why is she here with you?" Hwoarang asked.

Juri recovered and folds her arms.

"She is here to steal data I stole from M. Bison and kill me. According to S.I.N., the Rebel army has been too much trouble for her CEO, Seth, and with me gone, the Rebellion does not exist anymore." Lars answered Hwoarang.

"Well, ain't that convenient, she is exactly the one I was looking for. She has caused me too much trouble. Wait, Chun-Li told me she was after her target last week." Hwoarang said surprised.

Juri walked up to the guys.

"Yeah you are half right, I was looking for Lars for weeks, but he was difficult to find because he changed locations so much," Juri confirmed her target was, in fact, Lars Alexandersson.

"But instead you got approached by Bryan Fury, am I right?" Hwoarang asked her

"Bryan Fury, him?" Lars questioned.

"Hey asswipe, what happened between you and Bryan," Hwoarang asked.

Juri's smile disappeared quickly from Hwoarang's insult to her. "What did you call me? You better watch your tone on how you approach me before something bad will happen again..." she threatened him.

"Touchy subject I see, guessing Bryan beat you the hell up, guess he has been useful for something hehe..." Hwoarang said teasing.

Juri looked at Hwoarang with fury in her eyes and thought about what happened last week.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

1 Week Ago, Mall in South Korea

Juri fell on the ground from exhaustion, she was down and out as she gasped for air. She touched her stomach as she tried to get up from the ground.

"Nurgh... you..." Juri mumbled.

Bryan walked up to her, as he stood next to her, he puts his foot on her chest to keep her on the ground.

"I guess I have to compliment you, no one has ever managed to entertain me this much in a fight. You are still a flesh and bone creation, able to use up your stamina and tire yourself out. I am already dead, I am a cyborg with endless energy to last me forever. Eventually, you would use up all your power, and I would be the one to win this fight." Bryan said to her.

"Heh... heh... cyborg, could have guessed it myself. Knew there was something weird about how you fight. No wonder you didn't feel pain. No fun this way if you can't feel the torture. So... I am down... are you going to kill me now? Go ahead and do it then..." Juri said accepting her faith.

Bryan laughs and puts his foot off of her chest, releasing her, Juri crouched on her knees.

"Muahahahaha! Usually, I would, just to see the pain in my victims... hmm... but I actually had fun this fight. I am going to take my time and let you go... for now..." Bryan answered back to her.

Juri looked at him a beaten face.

"For what purpose would you consider doing that? Who knows, maybe I will return with more power to kill you." Juri asked back to the cyborg.

Bryan pointed at her.

"You lost to me once, but ending it that quickly wouldn't be fun, would it. I'll give you time to get stronger and let you go. Now, try and squirm your way out of here!" Bryan shouted as he tried to stomp Juri on the floor.

She quickly rose up from the ground and jumped back. A helicopter arrived at the scene, Seth was seen standing in the doorway. The chopper went lower and dropped a rope for the woman, Juri grabbed the rope and got pulled inside the chopper, when she was in, she passed Seth and lay down on the bench.

Seth was standing and stared Bryan down, the cyborg could have shot the helicopter down easily, but decided to keep his weapons in his holsters like he said he would. Seth turned his back on the Cyborg and the helicopter took off, disappearing from his sight.

"I got a new target now, so let the hunt begin," Bryan said as he walked away from the scene.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Juri got angered by Hwoarang's words and rushed him. The auburn haired boy stood on guard. Juri attacked with a straight kick, Hwoarang raised his leg to block her attack. She then roundhouse kicked him. Hwoarang avoided her second attack and gave her a strong mid kick, which she avoided as well.

Unfortunately, Hwoarang was still not strong enough to fight due to his injuries from the last time they met, thus Juri had the upper hand on Hwoarang. He was barely able to dodge her fast kick, and she knew it.

"You try to act tough but you are really just a talentless hack who only has a big mouth when it suits him well," Juri said angered.

"Says the girl with the sadistic and witty remarks." Hwoarang said when he started to feel the injuries "Ergh, this is not good." the boy said in pain.

The moment he tried to get a right Backlash kick in, Juri ducked over the high kick and hit his left leg, the leg he hurt the last time the two met.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Hwoarang shouts from the pain.

He fell down on the ground, Lars ran towards the two but Juri quickly puts her right foot firmly on Hwoarang's chest. Lars saw her hurting his acquaintance and immediately stopped running.

"Ah-ah, you don't want poor little Hwoarang to get hurt, now do you, huh?" Juri teased him.

"Let him go Juri, he has nothing to do with this, it's me you want not him!" Lars demanded.

"It's his own fault for being a smart mouth! He should learn not to provoke people who can kill him and keep his mouth shut. It is already irritating enough to hear his annoying voice, then he goes on about Bryan Fury. I was beaten, incapacitated and on the ground gasping for air like a weakling because of a cyborg. I had to deal with a lose that bad and even with my upgraded power, a humiliation this piece of shit had the nerve to bring up again! It made me look like a weakling!" Juri said enraged at the rebel leader.

She pushed her foot further onto Hwoarang's chest, hurting him for his insults again.

"Argh!" Hwoarang screamed from the pain yet he still looked at her. "You got guts to talk about yourself like that Han, real guts, yet you are the one that needs to realize something," he responded.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Go ahead, I will let you speak this one time, it better not be another one of your insults if you value your life." Juri told him, warning him for the words he needed to use against her.

"You... complain about fighting someone like Bryan... and losing like you were nothing more but an amateur, thinking you were the good guy in that situation. But take a good look at yourself you freaking hypocrite..." Hwoarang said as he looked at her from the ground. "You attacked me jut because you lost to Bryan. You needed a win and you didn't care who it was. You basically focused your frustration on me. Bryan did the same thing you did to me, I lost and was left in the hospital, you lost and I am betting you had to be treated wherever you were. You got exactly what you deserve... hehe..." Hwoarang explained.

Juri narrowed her eyebrows. "Alright, I heard about enough from you!" Juri replied as she then looked at Lars. "Give me the data, and I will spare your little friend's life, even though I really don't want to." she negotiated with Lars.

"Don't do it... Don't play her game, I dunno what this data is, but if she wants it... it can't be good... Lars..." Hwoarang pleaded Lars.

Lars looked at Juri, then at Hwoarang, and knew he had no other choice. He grabbed a USB-stick out of his pocket which contained the data she needed, but Lars had a plan and plants a small object on the stick without her knowing what he was up to. He showed it to Juri.

"This is the USB-stick which has all the data your boss needs, I will throw it in your direction if you let Hwoarang go right now. Deal?" Lars told her.

"Hmmm... Deal." Juri said, then she rose her foot up and stepped away from the boy. "There, I let him go, now hand me the data!" Juri shouted.

Hwoarang walked away from the standoff of between Lars and Juri. The purple eyes woman pushed Hwoarang in the back, making him trip over his own feet due to his injuries.

The leader of the Rebellion saw him falling over and downed his eyebrows. After that, he threw the USB-stick to Juri's direction, she stretched her hand out so that the stick would land in her hand.

Then suddenly, Lars grabbed a remote control from his chest pocket and quickly pushed the button, the stick explodes into a million pieces right in Juri's face.

"No! What did you do!" Juri asked of him.

"Before I grabbed it out of my pocket, I planted a small remote bomb on the stick in case something would go wrong. When I threw the stick, I waited for the right time to detonate it, the time Hwoarang would be free and the data destroyed so that neither of you can use it for evil purposes." Lars explained bravely.

"You bastard, you will pay..." Juri yelled.

"You lost Juri, you took a gamble with and you bet wrong," Lars said confidently.

"Oh really... How about an ultimatum?" Juri asked as she then looked at the still injured Hwoarang strolling on his way to Lars.

Then she got an idea, and her left eye started to glow. Juri went after Hwoarang once again, this time with enhanced speed. Lars saw she was aiming for him and tried to go after her. Juri quickly kicked Hwoarang to the wall, away from Lars, hurting him even more.

"Dargh! Argh...! "Hwoarang grunted from the pain as he lost consciousness.

"Hang on!" Lars shouted.

Juri then rushed Lars with her Engine activated. Before she managed to get in front of him, Lars charged up his lightning for his Zeus lightning strike.

Juri's leg started to get covered in purple energy and she rushed the leader of the Rebellion, Lars charged his Zeus strike and was covered in lightning strikes similar to the Mishima's. The Feng Shui Engine Kick and the Zeus strike clashed.

From the clash occurred a huge explosion which blew Lars away and made the whole base of the Rebellion crumble. Lars got launched towards the wall, and while the building was collapsing, he got buried alive beneath it. Juri stood tall and laughs maniacally.

"Ahahaha, don't think you are a challenge to me and my power... Nice try but I will be taking my consolation prize." Juri said as she looked around.

She saw Hwoarang unconscious laying on the ground again from the explosion. She picked his body up and left the destroyed base. Once again, a helicopter of S.I.N appeared and picked Juri up from the spot. In the helicopter would Seth contact her again.

"Juri, have you got the data from the Rebels?" Seth asked.

"No, Lars destroyed it at the last second..." Juri spoke as Seth interrupted her.

"What! We need that data for S.I.N, how could you let him destroy it, there is only one type of data and he had it, now it is ruined." Seth said disappointedly.

"Don't worry Seth, I got something else with me," Juri said as she focused the camera on Hwoarang. "This guy is a friend of Lars, I fought him before and now he wanted revenge, but he is only a talentless hack to me. I got a plan to get that data back," she explained.

"You have a plan? Go on, I would like to hear it." Seth told her as he folds his arms

"Lars said he wanted to destroy the data, but the data was originally stolen from Shadoloo's main computer. In his database, he must have a copy of the original in case of something important. So my plan is that we will use Lars' friend to trade him for the data, and if he tries anything brave like destroying it once again, we will kill his friend in cold blood." Juri explained.

"Excellent plan Juri, bring him back to headquarters, we will discuss it further on," Seth told her.

"No problem," Juri said.

She looked at Hwoarang laying on a bed in the helicopter and sat next to him as she leaned her head on her right arm. She focused her pupils at him and noticed he looked familiar like they have met before, but she couldn't make it clear.

"Hmmm... This is the second time I see you, and for some reason, your face looks familiar, like I have seen it somewhere else before... but where, though." Juri said suspiciously.

The helicopter flew back to S.I.N Headquarters.

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Rebellion Base**_

Back at the destroyed base, Lars was knocked out by the clash and buried underneath the rubble. He then woke up and tried to push the rocks, walls and such away.

"Argh... Hwoarang? Hwoarang!" Lars asked around as he looked around.

Juri and Hwoarang were gone, Lars was alone with no one to help him out.

"What have I done, maybe I should have given her the data. Without risking his life." Lars pleads with guilt.

He punched the ground and formed a small hole as he tried to get out of the rubble. However, he was unsuccessful.

"I am so stupid... what can I do now, most of my men are dead, the others are on another mission..." Lars said.

From the sky, a jet from MI6 landed next to the destroyed base, from the jet jumped Chun-Li and Cammy at the same time. They saw the building decimated to the ground.

"My goodness, what happened here?" Chun-Li asked.

"We will find out, let's look for any survivors," Cammy said.

The two cops went inside the rubble and pushed the walls, rocks and such aside. Chun-Li noticed a man buried alive in the rubble.

"Hey, you!" Chun-Li shouted as she ran up to the man.

Cammy heard her partner and followed her to the man. Lars heard the two cops and pushed the rocks away, freeing himself with help of Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li, Cammy, it's you two," Lars said relieved.

"Lars! It's you, what are you doing here? What the hell happened!" Cammy demanded to know.

"We have to get outside first, it is too dangerous to stay in here!" Chun-Li said as she and Cammy helped Lars out of the building.

The three exited as the building went down the ground. Lars' base was no more. The cops helped Lars towards the jet and stood next to it.

"Good that we arrived on time, you might have ended up in that rubble, are you alright," Chun-Li asked relieved.

"Lars, how did you end up in there?" Cammy asked him.

"My base was attacked by Juri..." Lars answered.

"Juri! That is the third time she has been a problem. Tell us more!" Chun-Li asked.

"She was looking for the data I stole from Bison, it was data which could be the end of all the conglomerates and he could take over the world. The Weapons Data, wich has the technology to create unstoppable weapons. I hacked his computer and stole all that data." Lars explained.

"Did Juri get it? You didn't give it to her, did you?" Cammy asked worriedly.

"Just let me explain for a minute. Juri attacked my base and killed all my soldiers, making me the only one left. I had to fight to keep it out of her hands. Next thing I knew, Hwoarang busted in." Lars explained.

"Hwoarang! No way!" Chun-Li responded.

"Juri beat him merciless and took him back to S.I.N. Listening to their conversation, Hwarang has some history with Juri, she seemed very uninterested in seeing him until he started about Bryan Fury." Lars told them.

"This is all my fault, I let him go, now he has been captured by S.I.N. What have I done," Chun-Li said guilty of her own action.

"Chun-Li, what do you mean you 'Let him go' explain," Cammy asked.

"I let Hwoarang go in your car so that he can fight Juri," Chun-Li explained.

"You did what! You let him go after he was hospitalized?" Cammy asked.

Chun-Li held her head down out of guilt. Lars overheard Cammy as he shockingly stood up from the ground.

"After he was hospitalized? Chun-Li, are you insane? He hasn't recovered properly, no wonder he was so weak when he tried to fight Juri. He is way stronger than what I have seen him do. Look at what happened because you let him go, he is now being held hostage by Juri. How can you be this irresponsible and let him go like that? An officer of Interpol being this incompetent is rare." Lars asked of her.

Chun-Li didn't answer them, Lars turns his back and tried to think of something to help Hwoarang out.

"How can we help Hwoarang? This is not something that can be solved so easily." Lars asked himself.

Cammy looked at last and puts a few steps forward.

"Lars, is the data save?" Cammy asked.

"I destroyed it, but just in case there is another copy on my main computer," Lars said.

"And what exactly is it?" Cammy asked further on.

"The data is a major part of Shadoloo, with it, they can enhance their newly technology and their weapons. Because Seth took over S.I.N, Bison started a new division and had the top scientists working on weapons of mass destruction able to obliterate entire armies or nations. Letting him have that kind of power in his possession is too dangerous, so I hacked his computer and stole the data." Lars explained to the cops

"Good call to steal the data, Bison is already a threat, this data makes him almost unstoppable. You have to access your main computer and destroy every last bit of it before someone gets their hands on it." Cammy told him.

"They got Hwoarang, they might even kill him if I don't give it to them. I can't fully destroy it like I did before." Lars said.

"We are in a tight spot... Give the data up and S.I.N takes over the world, don't give them the data and Hwoarang dies. Even though I don't like him, no one deserves death, not even him." Cammy said.

Chun-Li approached the two.

"Cammy, Lars, let's head back to Interpol, we can discuss a strategy there. Things can turn differently if we can think of something to outsmart S.I.N. We cannot involve too many people so we have to be discreet about it." Chun-Li explained.

"No more mistakes, be more strict in your work. Hwoarang might have had strong feelings of revenge against Juri, and so do I, but to fight her, you have to be smart. He definitely was not and risked the injuries." Cammy asked.

"I learned my lesson, and I am sorry for everything I did, I truly am," Chun-Li said.

"Alright, we have to hurry up then," Lars said.

Chun-Li and Lars entered the jet, Cammy looked to her far left side and saw her car on the coast.

"That's my car..." Cammy said as she thought about what she could do.

Eventually, she decided to leave the car, because helping Lars and Chun-Li with their mission was more important than her own desires.

"It can wait, and besides, he didn't scratch it. A pity but no choice, I got something more important to do." Cammy said.

She walked towards the jet and entered, she sat next to Lars and Chun-Li and ordered the pilot to take them to Interpol. The jet took off, the two officers and the rebel leader went on their way.


	3. Past Acquaintances, We Know Each Other!

_**Past Acquaintances, We Know Each Other?!**_

* * *

 _ **S.I.N. Island**_

On S.I.N.'s island, Seth sat behind his computer with his work, he called out for Juri to come to his office. Several minutes later, she entered the room with her hands on her hips, curious what Seth wanted from her.

"You wanted me?" Juri asked him.

"I want you to guard our prisoner until our guests arrive in case he tries to escape. I need the Weapons Data and if he manages to escape, then I never get this data." Seth told her.

"Why it's not like he can escape, he's too injured from the last time I fought him. Being there for that long is a waste of time. Come on, give me something that can entertain me." Juri said bored out of her mind.

"May I remind you that I am the one who gave you your powers. Your powers are needed n case he tries something rash. So you will do whatever I command you to do." Seth reminded her.

Juri sights out of boredom. "Aaahh... fine, but I better get some fun later on." Juri accepted eventually on Seth's request.

She went downstairs to the prison cells when she opened the last door, she walked up to the cell in front of her. Hwoarang was seen sitting there with his head down, not moving and inch.

Juri tapped on the glass, Hwoarang noticed her standing there and looked for a second, but he looked the other way again. Juri then opened the door and approached him.

"Are you comfortable enough? Need a pillow, something to drink?" Juri asked sadistically.

Hwoarang stood up to confront her. "Go to hell... and leave me alone. I don't feel like talking now," he said to her.

Juri kicked him in the chest, launching him to the wall. She then grabbed a remote control out of her pocket and pushed the red button in the middle. From the wall where the boy got kicked at, appeared 4 metal arms which restrained Hwoarang's movement by holding his legs and arms.

"Ergh... Why did you do that!" Hwoarang said infuriated.

"Just felt like doing that, but also..." Juri said when she walked over to the boy on the wall again.

This time she had a questioned look on her face. When she stood in front of Hwoarang, she grabbed his cheeks and turned his head in different directions.

"Let go of my face, what are you doing!" Hwoarang shouted.

"For some reason, your face looks very familiar like I have seen it somewhere before, what could it be?" Juri asked him.

"How am I supposed to know, you were the one that just wanted to kill time!" Hwoarang replied.

"Do you know me already, who I am, have we met before a long time ago?" Juri asked him.

"I don't know you, and I don't think I ever met you! Kinda hard to think about it when you are stuck on a wall." Hwoarang said to her.

"Then, I'll find out myself, hang around for a while..." Juri said when she let him go and walked out of the cell. "Hahahaha, hang on..." she said as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Interpol Headquarters**_

Meanwhile, at Interpol, Lars, Chun-Li and Cammy sat around a table, discussing the recent situation they ended up in.

"Ladies, any suggestions?" Lars asked them.

"Just handing the data to Seth is not an option obviously," Cammy said first.

"Yes, but if we don't, he will kill Hwoarang, and we can't let that happen," Chun-Li said afterward.

"So both options will have major disadvantages to both parties, so that means we can only go for plan C," Lars explained the officers.

"Plan C? Have you been planning ahead of time?" Chun-Li asked curiously.

"Yes, but the reason it is Plan C is because it has both disadvantages combines," Lars said worried as he puts his hand on his chin from pure doubt.

"Tell us anyway, we might be able to find a solution," Cammy said.

"We act like we will agree to Seth's terms, and we will give him the Weapons Data, while some of my men will get Hwoarang out of there in time. You see, the downside is that my men might not be on time to get him, or they might face Juri. The other thing is that when we have the data in our hands, Seth might try something to get his hands on it. Those were the disadvantages, but what do you think?" Lars asked his comrades.

"Hmmm... I think it can work out..." Chun-Li said.

"You think so?" Lars and Cammy asked at the same time.

"Yes, if Lars sends his men earlier then we arrive there to get Hwoarang out there, they have time enough to make a plan. Meanwhile, us three can act like we are giving Seth the Weapons Data and try to stall him for time. Then when Lars gets the signal that Hwoarang is safe and sound, we will leave the island and everyone will be saved." Chun-Li explained.

"I suppose it can work out, and besides, we don't have many options, we cannot bring more people into this, or Seth will notice and hurt Hwoarang. Chun-Li, Lars, we will go with Plan C. Lars, after we received the Weapons Data from your computer, send enough men to S.I.N and tell them to get Hwoarang out of there in time and give you a signal that he really is saved." Cammy said.

"You got it, my other base is not far from here, it's on a small island called Tsushima, I have several bases in case of emergencies," Lars said.

"It's settled, Cammy, let's head to the Jet, Lars can give the pilot directions to his other base," Chun-Li said.

The three stood up and nod 'yes' to one another. After their discussion, the entered Cammy's jet and went to Lars's base on an island in Japan called Tsushima.

* * *

 _ **S.I.N. Headquarters**_

Back at S.I.N, Juri was behind her large computer, looking for any type of information she could find about Hwoarang because he was not cooperating and she was not allowed to hurt him for the time being, she decided to use the old fashion way.

"Let's see what I can find about this guy... Hwoarang... no last name? Makes it more difficult." Juri said as she looked around.

While she searched for information about him, she stumbled across a website which belonged to his Taekwondo master: Baek Doo San.

"Hmmm... Baek Doo San... also sound every familiar, maybe this is what I am looking for." Juri said as she looked further onto the website.

"Hwoarang, a young Taekwondo Ace and student of Baek Doo San?" Juri said when she looked around.

She was browsing for a while, and then it finally happened, she found something that might lead to who Hwoarang really is. Juri found a picture on the website.

"Hm? Hey, what's this?" Juri asked herself when she looked at the picture.

The picture she looked at was mind boggling for Juri, she saw something she would have never expected to see. "This picture, that's him but, is that really him or..." Juri stuttered.

She kept staring at the picture until her expression changed and print the picture out. The photo came out of the printer and Juri grabbed it. She looked closer to the picture again, and couldn't believe it.

"What is this picture... that guy is going to answer for this," Juri said when she quickly left the room.

She went on her way to the underground prison cell to get to Hwoarang. In his cell, the boy was taking a nap as he was still stuck on the wall. Juri walked into the room and saw his on the wall, she approached his cell and grabbed her remote out of her pocket. She pushed the red button, the robotic arms let Hwoarang go as the boy fell to the ground. Hwoarang woke up shockingly.

"Oh, wah... Uuuuwaaaahhhh man, hanging it is so tiresome." Hwoarang said as he stroked his head.

He looked straight forward and saw that Juri was right there behind his door, she was not too happy at all. Hwoarang looked unsure about all of this. Juri then opened the cell door.

"What is it now? I was napping. such a great dream, then you had to ruin it and..." Hwoarang continued on

"Shut up and listen, buddy." Juri interrupted hi strictly and seriously.

Juri approached him and points her index finger at his chest.

"If you try to escape, you will not be happy with what I am going to do with you, don't try anything funny. I need to ask you some questions and I want real answers, no lies." Juri told him.

"Fine then but get your finger off my chest, I might get the wrong idea." Hwoarang agreed as he puts Juri's finger away.

Juri reached into her pocket and grabbed the picture. She puts it straight in his face.

"Who is this in the picture?" Juri asked.

Hwoarang grabbed the picture and looked at the photograph to see.

"Huh? Where did you get this?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Not important, do you know this boy or not?!" Juri demanded to know.

"Take is easy, yes I know him. This is me, from like 10 years ago." Hwoarang answered.

Juri closed her eyes. "Then you must know the girl in this picture, am I right? Tell me who this girl is next to you!" Juri asked him.

Hwoarang looked at the picture a second time and saw a taller and older girl standing next to him as a kid. The picture showed Hwoarang as a young boy, he then saw the girl standing next to him.

"Uuhh... That girl... Wait a second... yeah I remember her now!" Hwoarang said surprised.

Juri's head gained blood veins which started to boil.

"She used to be my master for a short time. I remember she was nicknamed The Spider because of her unique way of Taekwondo. That girl was tough and hot-headed but also cool, probably the coolest girl I knew back then. That was such a long time ago, I wonder what happened to her, one day she just disappeared." Hwoarang said.

Juri suddenly got angry again and grabbed the picture out of Hwoarang's hand.

"You are such an idiot!" Juri insulted him.

"What did I do now?" Hwoarang asked the woman.

"Doesn't this girl look familiar at all to you? Are you blind? Look at her again!" Juri said when she held the picture next to her head and pointed at her face and back at the picture repeatedly.

"What? It's not like that girl... looks... exactly... Wait, hold on a second!" Hwoarang hesitated as he finally noticed it.

The girl was very similar to Juri herself. "Do you see it now!" Juri asked him.

"No, no no no it's not true, it's not..." he said afterward.

Hwoarang turned his back on her and walked away from him. He just realized the shocking truth, Juri and Hwoarang have met each other years ago.

"That girl is me from when I was younger. I sure as hell remember my younger self when I see it. Why are we both in this picture? I don't remember you, and when I asked you if you knew me, you said we never even met." Juri told him.

Hwoarang had his hand on his head.

"I remember that I used to train with this girl, but she wasn't nearly as similar to who you are," Hwoarang answered.

Juri looked the other way and then turned around. She closed the cell door so that no one would hear her or interrupt her.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Hwoarang asked nervously.

"I am not going to hurt you... yet that is," Juri said.

"Oh, thanks, that made me feel a lot better." He replied sarcastically.

"Tell me why we are both on this. You claimed that in this picture that you were friends with her, this girl. Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, more like temporary master and student. Hold on a second, why the hell did you attack me on the road back then if you know me!" Hwoarang asked her.

"To kill some time," Juri answered him nonchalantly.

Hwoarang sights and sat on the ground with his legs crossed. "Hate the fact that you are so simple minded... Fine, I'll tell you what I still remember." Hwoarang told her.

"Let me see, this was... 10 years ago, I was 11 years old, and I think I was training at Master Baek's Dojo. While I was training, Master told me that he was leaving for a few weeks and that I would get a replacement for the time being." Hwoarang said.

"Hm? Replacement?" Juri asked him.

"I was against this 'replacement', but he insisted because I needed someone to show me how strong I can be. Then this girl walked in and approached Master. He introduced me to that girl, but I didn't want anyone to fill in as it only would be a nuisance." Hwoarang explained.

"What else do you remember?" Juri said.

"Uhh... let's see... Master Baek introduced me to a rival Taekwondo master's best student and prodigy, he said that she was known as the Spider called..." Hwoarang said as he widened his eyes. "Awh man, nooo..." he said afterward.

Juri knew what was coming and puts her hand on her face. "Go on, say it already," Juri said.

Hwoarang finished his sentence.

"The Spider: Juri Han oh God damn it! Now I remember you again. You really are that girl in the picture. You were my master and my friend back then!" Hwoarang finished as he fell backward. "Aaaaaahhhhh nooo!" he screamed.

"You!" Hwoarang and Juri shouted at each other, pointing at one another.

* * *

 _ **Cammy's Jet Towards Tsushima, Lars' Base**_

In Cammy's Jet, the three managed to retrieve the Weapons Data from Lars' base in Tsushima. Right now, they were on their way to free Hwoarang from S.I.N's clutches.

"Lars, did you send some of your men to get Hwoarang out of there, is is really important that he makes it safe," Chun-Li asked.

"Yes, I send enough men to get him, not even Juri can stand up to that, now then..." Lars said.

He grabbed something out of his pocket, it was a USB-stick which contained the Weapons Data Seth needs.

"If we can just make this work..." Lars said.

"We will trust me," Cammy said confidently.

The jet went faster to Seth's island.

* * *

 _ **S.I.N.'s island**_

Hwoarang and Juri were both in shock after they both discovered who they really were.

"Oh, this is just great, the woman I hated the most for beating me is my 'long lost friend' who disappeared 10 years ago. What a blast." Hwoarang said sarcastically.

Juri didn't say anything, she rested her head on her right hand and kept staring. Hwoarang freaked out like a madman, then Juri stood up, grabbed Hwoarang by his shirt and held him up.

"You are telling me that I trained you and that you were my friend back then, freaking you!" Juri shouted at him.

"Would you look at that! Now you are singing another tune! No more that tough girls act I see!" Hwoarang replied.

Juri pushed him back.

"Dargh... This is one sick joke. You must have lied, and I told you not to, someone is going to get it." Juri threatened him as she activated her engine.

"Stop complaining. You are the one that wanted to know why I was in that picture. I remember my Master introducing me to that girl, and you are the one saying that's you, Han! I am only explaining what happened that day so either accepts it or leave me be." Hwoarang explained.

Hwoarang got up and touched his head. Juri turned around with her hands on her hips.

"What made you turn into a bitch?" he asked the troubled woman.

Juri looked back at him with an angry look, but she didn't attack him, what she did was very different from what she normally did. Juri sat down on the ground with crossed legs.

"If this is really true, then tell your story... I don't remember anything but you do, so continue." Juri said as she listened to Hwoarang again.

"If you promise to let me out of this place, I will tell you everything that I know," Hwoarang asked of her.

She then jumped on her feet again and stood tall.

"You know what, I'll promise to kick your ass if you don't talk right now! Don't forget that your smart mouth got you in this cell in the first place." Juri threatened him.

"Oh I see how it is now, the tough girl is back, then I'll promise to keep my mouth shut Han. You won't hurt me, I am the only one who knows about that picture. I can keep this up all day, can you?" Hwoarang questioned.

"Are you making demands of me?" Juri asked of him.

"This is not a demand but a negotiation! Info for freedom. I will tell you my story if you let me go. Look, for me, it does not matter because my life went on after you disappeared. For you it does, you don't know a part of your past which I do know, your choice, take it or leave it." Hwoarang said with confidants.

Juri grinds her teeth but then she sat down calmed down. "I'll see what I can do, just tell your story already," she asked him.

Her hand behind her back was crossed.

"I was alone with you in the dojo, I was being difficult because it is hard to believe that a girl is a top Taekwondo fighter. You then asked me to test out your abilities. I lost horribly, but instead of bragging about it, you actually... helped me up... and gave me something to drink..." Hwoarang explained.

Juri kept listening to him. "Hmmm, kinda hard to believe. What else do you know?" Juri said

"It is the truth, it is all coming back now. I had gained respect for you like I had respect for Master Baek. You said that I was good, but not good enough to consider myself a top notch fighter. Then you started lecturing. You told me to keep training and listen to my master, and one day I would be skilled in fighting and maybe even surpass you." Hwoarang said as he looked surprised at Juri. "You know, back then, you were way cooler, now look at you and..." he went on.

"Keep going already..." Juri said impatiently.

"Alright alright, even though we were substitute master and student, we got along fine, minus the age difference. We sort of developed some type of... bond. Master Baek is like a father figure for, so I think that would have made you like a sister figure? At that time, we made that picture to remind us of our time together and our training. I dunno how you say it but yeah..." Hwoarang hesitated in his sentences.

Juri stood up once again and turned around left Hwoarang's cell.

"Where are you going? You were..." Hwoarang said as Juri interrupted her.

"I got something to do, be back in a minute," Juri said when she left the room.

From behind the S.I.N building, 30 armed soldiers were ready for an infiltration mission to save Hwoarang. They safely and quietly got in and looked around to find Hwoarang. But when they were inside another room, Juri stood right there in front of them.

"I am busy right now so leave!" Juri shouted.

Lars' soldiers opened fire but she activated her Feng Shui Engine and dodged all of their bullets rather easily. After that, she kicked all of the soldiers one by one out of the building as they fell into the water, drifting away.

"Well, that was that... Not really in the mood of witty remarks." Juri said as she walked away.

She went back to the underground prison cells and to Hwoarang's cell. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She sat down across him.

"That was quick, what were you doing?" Hwoarang asked.

"Nothing, now what else can you tell me," Juri asked.

"That was actually it, I first didn't like the fact that I had to be trained by you, but because she showed me my own flaws and your respect to me, we became closer as friends, more like brother and sister," Hwoarang said.

"I see..." Juri said as she laid on her back and sighs deeply. "I thought that..." she went on.

Hwoarang moved and sat next to Juri on her right side and looked at the troubled woman.

"What is your story? You look way too different from back then, I never even recognized you if it weren't for that picture. You were cool and all, but now you are just a ruthless bitch." Hwoarang asked.

Juri sights again as he lay on her back.

"If you need to know what I still remember from back then, I was already a prodigy at Taekwondo on my 15th. Taught others to improve, guess you were one of them, now I can actually remember a time where I was happy in my life. I never wanted to think about it because my life was ruined." Juri said.

"And then?" Hwoarang asked her.

"My father was a lawyer that kept his business with crime organizations, like Shadoloo. One day, it was in my parents' car, we got attacked by Bison, and he killed both of them in front of my eyes. Shortly after fighting him, I lost my left eye. All of that happened on my 16th." Juri told.

"So that is what happened, one day, you just disappeared and I never knew where you were. I started to think that you might have died or something." Hwoarang said.

"I got drafted into S.I.N and given a new eye, ever since then, whenever I face any of my enemies, I love to inflict pain upon them to make them feel the way I felt that day. I have been working with Seth ever since for my own plans." Juri explained.

"But hey, look on the bright side..." Hwoarang said as Juri interrupted him.

"If you are trying to cheer me up, I have bad news for you, it won't work. I am who I am and I can't and won't change. It's too late for me now." Juri told him.

"Tell me 1 more thing then, did you ever think of what happened to me? We were close back then, now look at us." Hwoarang asked.

"According to Bison, after the accident, they told me that Shadoloo not only attacked my parents, but all my friends too and everyone I ever knew. That was the moment I thought I was all alone in this world and forgot about everyone to not let it get to me." Juri explained as she looked questioned at him. "Was there ever a time guys in suits tried to kill you?" she asked him.

"Now that you mention it, one day, when I was on my way home from training, some guys in suits attacked me, but they were just a bunch of weaklings, I took care of them easily and they got arrested. They even had guns but they couldn't even hit a pig if it was right in front of them." Hwoarang said arrogantly.

"I guess I taught you well enough, however, your style is nowhere near my own. Which style are you using the W.T.F or the I.T.F style?" Juri asked.

"I.T.F style it fits me more and it is more effective," Hwoarang explained.

"Heh, so in fact, I do have acquaintances left in this dumb world, you, the only one who was actually close to me, and the very last one," Juri said.

"Guess so..." Hwoarang said uncertainly.

Suddenly, something came through the speakers.

"Juri, our guests have arrived, bring the prisoner upstairs to begin the negotiation," Seth spoke through.

Juri stood up from the ground.

"Time to go, come on. We have to meet with Seth to settle the ransom with your friends." Juri said.

"You are still going to do this! Are you going to kill me too if they don't give the data? After everything I told you? You promised to let me go if I told you the story!" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, I lied, my fingers were crossed... I am who I am. If you want the 'sweet, cool and understanding' me from 10 years ago back, she is dead, gone forever. My main and only goal is to kill Bison, I only rely on myself now and I don't care for others but myself." Juri answered him.

"Can't believe this crap, alright then, hand me over to that boss of yours, we will see if it makes you feel better," Hwoarang said as he got handcuffed.

Juri pushed Hwoarang out of his cell, the two went upstairs to meet with Seth.

* * *

 _ **S.I.N Main Room**_

Several minutes later, Hwoarang and Juri walked into the main room. Lars, Cammy, and Chun-Li saw that Hwoarang was still in their grasp.

"Damn it, it didn't work," Lars said troubled.

"Lars, we have no choice, we have to give him the data," Chun-Li said to him.

Cammy saw Juri standing behind Hwoarang, holding him hostage. Cammy saw it in her expression.

"Something's wrong, Juri doesn't seem like her normal self. What happened to her?" Cammy thought in her head.

Seth spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe you got something that now belongs to me?" Seth asked them.

Lars looked at Hwoarang who was being held captive by Juri from behind, he then realized he had no other choice than to give Seth the Weapons Data.

"Alright, Seth, this is the USB-stick with all the data you need, it is all yours if you let Hwoarang go," Lars said as he showed the data.

Seth saw the stick.

"Perfect, I guess this all worked out for you in the end. After all, if you just give me what I need, you get what you are owed. Hand it over." Seth said as he held his arm.

As soon as Lars was ready to give the data, Hwoarang spoke up quickly.

"Don't!" Hwoarang shouted at him.

"Hwoarang?" Lars said questioned.

"We have no choice Hwoarang, this is to help you! Let Lars handle this." Cammy shouted at him.

"I know, and I appreciate that you guys are doing this, but don't give him the data! If you do that, more people will get hurt." Hwoarang told them.

Juri looked at him, asking herself what he was doing.

"We know..." Chun-Li said beaten up.

"Foolish boy, don't you know it? I won, either they give me the data, or you are going to meet your end." Seth said.

"Oh really, let's put that to a test shall we..." Hwoarang said.

Lars, Chun-Li and Cammy both looked confused at Hwoarang like he wanted to die for the data.

"If they don't give me the data, then you will... die," Seth told him.

"I will be killed, but not by you, if I am going to die, I want Han to do it and give me the fatal blow," Hwoarang said as he focused his pupils behind.

"You want what?" Juri asked him.

"Huh!" Lars, Cammy, and Chun-Li sounded at the same time. "Hwoarang, what are you doing! This is madness!" Lars responded.

"I know, trust me, guys, I know what I am doing," Hwoarang told them.

The three got patient on what Hwoarang was doing, but Seth lost it.

"I had enough of this, Juri, go ahead and finish this boy off," Seth commanded her.

Juri stepped up and stood right across Hwoarang. The boy was fearless.

"Looks like this is the end for you, any last words?" Juri asked him.

"Yes, as the manner of fact, I do have some words. Go ahead Han, finish me off and get it over with already. I am trapped and I can't defend myself. Of course... that is not something you want to do to your little brother." Hwoarang said to her.

Juri widens her eyes but with downed eyebrows. The three officers were shocked to hear Hwoarang words.

"Little brother!" Cammy and Lars said at the same time again.

"Hwoarang, are you related to Juri?" Chun-Li asked.

Juri didn't answer, but Hwoarang certainly did.

"Oh no not at all, it's just that bond Juri and I had 10 years ago. She used to be my mentor and sister figure back then, one of my best friends. Ain't that right big sis? I mean we trained together and did so many fun things, and now she is trying to kill her only friend in the world." Hwoarang explained.

Juri didn't answer him and only kept quiet.

"I had enough of this nonsense, Juri you work for me, so you better do whatever I tell you to do." Seth threatened her.

The woman got angry, but still, that didn't faze Hwoarang and he was as calm as ever.

"Go ahead, kill me, kill the very last person in this world that used to be close to you. Bison killed everyone you knew, your parents, friends, acquaintances, except for me, so go ahead and finish his job already." Hwoarang told her.

"Juri, kill him now!" Seth shouted.

"What is he doing?" Cammy asked.

"I see what it is, Hwoarang is implying that he met Juri many years ago, but they separated somehow. Now that they met each other again, Juri is in a predicament of killing the last person she had a bond with." Chun-Li answered.

"So that's why she is acting so strange. The minute I saw Juri, I just knew she was not her usual self. She must be fighting deep within herself if she really wants to kill Hwoarang." Cammy replied.

Seth lost it. "Kill him! Or I do it myself!" he shouted at her.

Juri had her eyes closed and suddenly downed her head. She thought about what Hwoarang told her, about who she used to be and how she ended up like who she is now.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Juri was all alone, her parents were killed by Bison and she gravely injured her left eye. Several days later at S.I.N, Seth reconstructed her a left eye with new powers to her disposal. Right after Juri received the eye, she went outside on her own.

"I am all alone in this world, everyone is gone," Juri said when she looked up in the sky. "Bison is going to pay for everything he has ever done to me," she said.

She then continued walking.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

"I thought I was alone, I thought I was the only one left. But not anymore. I will not be alone anymore!" Juri thought in her head.

Then something happened to her, from her closed eyes, tears started dripping from her cheek. Hwoarang saw that she was tearing up a bit. When she opened her eyes, she activated her Feng Shui Engine and got surrounded by purple energy.

"Rwwaaaaarrrr!" Juri shouted as she rose her right leg up and attacked Hwoarang with an Axe kick.

From the impact of the kick appeared smoke, Hwoarang had his eyes closed and when he opened them up, he saw that the handcuffs Juri put on him were destroyed. The young man stood up.

When the smoke cleared up, Lars, Chun-Li, Cammy, Seth, and Hwoarang were left alone, Juri was gone, nowhere to be found. Hwoarang sights out of relieving.

"Phew, looks like she still cares. Good that I thought about this." Hwoarang said.

"What! Juri that traitor! Give me the data now!" Seth shouted as he dashed towards Lars.

Lars quickly threw the data on the floor and crushed it under his feet, destroying the last and only copy of the Weapons Data. "No one gets this data Seth!" he shouted.

"Noooo!" Seth shouted.

He then charged at Lars, he wanted to destroy him for breaking the data. Lars stood on guard.

"Quick, take Hwoarang out of here, I will hold him off," Lars said.

"Not without me, we will do this together," Cammy said when she stood next to him in fighting stance.

Chun-Li helped Hwoarang off the ground. "You alright?" Chun-Li asked him.

Hwoarang only nods as he left the room under the officer's arm, meanwhile, Lars used his Lightning Screw and Cammy her Spiral Arrow. Both clashed with the C.E.O of S.I.N.

In the hallway towards the exit, several S.I.N agents blocked the way. Chun-Li stopped running and tried to think of a way to get passed them. Then falling from the sky, Juri covered in purple energy fought off all the agent easily.

"Juri, she is helping us out, I guess your words reached her," Chun-Li said to Hwoarang.

"Part of the plan," Hwoarang replied with a small grin.

All agent were defeated, she then shot several energy shots to the door and completely broke through them.

"This way," Juri said.

When she walked outside, she jumped up and disappeared from sight again. Chun-Li and Hwoarang walked outside and saw Cammy's jet at the coast.

"Let's go, I'll help you onto the jet," Chun-Li said.

She helped carry Hwoarang to the jet, Hwoarang stepped in the jet. Chun-Li left the jet and went to the entrance Juri made.

When she arrived at the entrance, she saw from a distance Cammy and Lars running towards the exit. But while they were running, Seth teleported right in front of Lars and Cammy, making them stand still in the middle of the hallway.

"You two are not going anywhere!" Seth shouted.

"Wanna bet!" Lars shouted.

He ran up to Seth and did a right flying kick, Seth easily blocked and punched him away. When Seth approached Lars, Cammy used her Cannon Spike and kicked him to the ground. Lars passed Seth as he and Cammy ran to the jet.

Finally, the two were outside, where Chun-Li was waiting for them.

"Good, you guys made it, get in, we don't have much time," Chun-Li told them.

The two got in the helicopter, followed by Chun-Li. Hwoarang who was inside the jet looked around and didn't see Juri inside.

"Where is Han?" Hwoarang asked.

Everyone puts their shoulders up. Hwoarang went to the door and saw that Seth was approaching fast, but Juri jumped in front of him, preventing Seth from setting a foot further to the jet.

"Get out of my way you traitor!" Seth shouted at Juri.

"Like I am going to do what you want," Juri told him.

"Ey Han, come on, get in, we have to get out of here," Hwoarang shouted at her.

"I am not leaving. Seth is all mine. You get out of here." Juri said.

"We won't leave you..." Hwoarang shouted back.

"I said leave right now, I will handle this! If you stay here, you will get hurt!" Juri responded.

"Should have thought about that a week ago when you slammed me off the freeway!" Hwoarang shouted at her.

Juri turned around to him. "Do you really want to argue with me right now! Don't make me repeat myself!" she sounded angered.

"Don't be an idiot, what if he captures you huh! Did you think about that?!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Yes, I have been thinking, I can't change anymore, it is too late for that. But I also think that I cannot hurt the only person left who was close to me in my childhood. Take a hint smart mouth!" Juri said to him.

"Hwoarang, Juri is doing this because of you, she is giving us time to get out of here, we have to accept her choice. This is all for your safety." Chun-Li said as she stood next to him.

Hwoarang looked troubled, he saw in Juri's eyes that she could handle it perfectly. He eventually nods.

"Alright, I'll go. But don't die." Hwoarang said as he went inside the jet.

"I never planned to..." Juri said when she focused her sight on Seth again, Chun-Li was left standing in the opening.

"I am very proud of you, you are not the same woman who I tried to arrest anymore," Chun-Li said to her.

"Spare me that sensitive talking of yours, I did what I thought was the best thing to do. Now get out of here already!" Juri shouted at her.

Chun-Li smiles and went inside the jet. Cammy took off and the plane flew away. Juri looked at the plane, but Seth stood right in front of her.

"Juri Han, once an employee of S.I.N, now turned into a filthy traitor, how fast they grow up and think they can take on their elders," Seth told her.

Juri sights and puts her hand son her hips.

"Hmph... That was your first mistake. You were not my boss, just something to spend my time with. Bison will meet his end soon but first, your time has come..." Juri threatened Seth.

Seth rips his clothes off and shows his own Tanden Engine, which was spinning around.

"Well then, let's see who has the best engine, my dear. I created your eye, I gave you power, you cannot possibly think you can beat me, can you?" Seth said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Juri said confidently.

Juri and Seth ran up to each other and their final battle has begun. Juri's kick and Seth's punch collided.

Meanwhile, in the jet, Hwoarang lay down, resting, while Cammy and Lars control the plane, Chun-Li sat next to him.

"How are you doing?" Chun-Li asked him.

"I am alright, I just need a couple days to recover from some of the wounds that are still remaining," Hwoarang answered.

"What about Juri, now that we now you guys have history, how do you feel about her?" Chun-Li asked him.

"Wow wow hold on Chun-Li, what are you getting at! We are not in love, we were just student and master, that is all! Yeulg, don't try to make me throw up." Hwoarang answered.

"Alright alright, I get it, but aren't you worried?" Chun-Li asked him.

"I am always worried about my masters, this is no exception. She better survive, she got better things to do in life than be that Seth guy's lapdog." Hwoarang responded.

"I see, we will get you home then. After everything that happened the couple days, you can really use some real rest, and you deserve it. Lars has his own problems to worry about, Cammy and I were called back to Interpol for another assignment." Chun-Li said.

"Fine then..." Hwoarang said when he took a good rest.

Chun-Li grabbed his shoulder. "She will be fine, promised," she said.

Hwoarang nods and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Baek Doo San's Dojo, 1 week Later**_

It was 1 week later, Hwoarang was training at Baek's dojo. He was fully recovered and trained harder than before. Baek was scolding his student.

"Hwoarang, raise your left leg higher when you are in Left Flamingo!" Baek shouted.

"Yes, master," Hwoarang said respectfully.

He raised his left leg higher and practiced his kicks in his left Flamingo Stance. Hours went by and Baek decided to call it a day.

"Hwoarang, training is over, I will see you tomorrow at 9 AM! Be on time!" Baek shouted strictly.

"Yes, master," Hwoarang shouted.

He grabbed his bag and left the dojo. It was pitch dark outside as Hwoarang walked over to his motorcycle. He sat on his vehicle and grabbed his helmet.

Then he heard some noise coming from an alleyway. Trash cans fell on the ground, and a person came slowly walking out of the alley.

"Who is there!" Hwoarang shouted as he jumped off his bike and went in fighting stance.

The person was critically injured, bleeding over her right arm, left eye and walked with crippled legs. That person was Juri, finally making her appearance after 1 week.

"Han!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Eergghh..." Juri mumbled as she fell on the ground.

Hwoarang ran up to her, Juri lost consciousness but she was in serious danger. "What the heck!" he asked.

Hwoarang picked her up from the ground. Baek exited the building and locked the door.

When he looked at him, he saw Hwoarang standing with the woman in his arms.

"Hwoarang?! What happened to this woman, and who is..." Baek said as he looked closer at the woman, recognizing her. "Goodness, that is not really..." he asked his student.

"I will take her to a hospital master, I have to go now," Hwoarang said as he puts Juri on his motorcycle.

He then sat on his motorcycle himself and started the engine. Baek stopped Hwoarang once more.

"Hwoarang answer me, this woman is truly not Juri Han is she?" Baek asked shocked.

"She has changed a lot hasn't she, I never even recognized her after last week, we talked," Hwoarang said.

"But I thought she was dead. Hwoarang, what happened? Are there thing you are hiding from me?" Baek said.

"Excuse me master, but I have to take care of her first. I will explain everything once I have returned. I really have to go, master, I am sorry for my rudeness." Hwoarang said.

"No matter, just go kid. But tell me everything that happened, especially with Miss Han. I would like to know how she is still alive." Baek said as he let the boy go.

Hwoarang drives away on his way to the hospital.


	4. A New Organization, Bryan's Return

_**Tekken x Street Fighter Scenario Episode 4: A New Life for Everyone**_

* * *

 _ **(This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter where Hwoarang found Juri beaten)**_

* * *

 _ **The Hospital**_

In the hospital, Juri was in a bed, unconscious. The doctor walked in with papers in his hands. Suddenly, Juri slowly opened her eyes ad she awoke. She sat straight up and touched her head.

"Where am I?" Juri asked.

"In the hospital, you were injured a lot, so we treated most of your wounds. You still have to recover. Your leg however, it is bruised on two places so you need some time to recover." The doctor explained.

"How did I get here?" Juri asked.

"I brought you here." Hwoarang said as he was leaning next to the door.

Juri looked at him and layed down again. Hwoarang had his arms folded and looked at her.

"This is the same room I used when I was injured, and this is the same doctor that nursed me. I asked the same thing, "Where am I?" and "How did I get here?" Ironic ain't it?" Hwoarang asked her.

"Would you give it a rest already, let it go, I am getting really tired of your complaining." Juri told him.

"It was all for the sake of irony. I guess we got something else to talk about. For starters, what the heck happened to you?" Hwoarang asked.

Juri looked at him and again sat straight up in her bed. The doctor saw the tension between the two and decided to leave the room.

"I can see that you kids need some time to talk, call me if you need me." the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Hwoarang and Juri looked at the man leaving the room as he closed the door, the the boy looked back at the girl.

"Well, care to explain Han? And start at the point when you were facing off against that guy Seth, I would like to know what happened back then as well." Hwoarang said.

Juri narrowed her eyes and she started her story.

"After you guys left, my battle with Seth went on, we have the same power so we were mostly equal. Until he managed to damage my left eye and the Feng Shui Engine. I took that chance and broke his Tanden Engine in his stomach and killed him. But then more test bodies that looked like Seth attacked, so I took a plane and flew off the island." Juri explained.

"You lost your eye again? Is Seth the reason you look like this?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, when I tried landed the plane back in Korea, someone opened fire with the guns. Bryan returned to fight me again." Juri said angered.

"Bryan? That guy is always trouble, once he has his sight on someone, it is difficult to escape him I heard. He's someone you don't want hanging around in your life." Hwoarang said troubled.

"Yes I have noticed, and like I said I lost my power source and I was already weakened, so I was not able to damage him in any way. He didn't care, and I was beaten once again. With a last ditch effort, I managed to retreat far from him. Next thing I know, I am laying in this bed." Juri said.

"Hmmm..." Hwoarang mumbled.

Meanwhile, a man walked towards the building. He walked up the stairs and entered the hospital with an evil smile. Back in the room, Hwoarang and Juri's conversation went on.

"So Bryan is still chasing you down?" Hwoarang asked.

"He might be, he showed up after a while so I might be his..." Juri said as she looked at the window net to Hwoarang.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Hallway**_

Bryan walked by and the moment he looked to his left, he saw Juri sitting and to the left.

"Bryan!" Juri shouted

Hwoarang quickly looked behind him and Bryan easily punched through the wall. Hwoarang and Juri covered themselves. Hwoarang stood up from the ground and stared the cyborg down.

"I remember you hehehe." Bryan said manically.

"Leave her be man, she has had enough, it's not even a fair fight anymore!" Hwoarang shouted at him.

"Hahahahahaah, we will see, but that is not why I am here..." Bryan spoke up as out of nowhere, Hwoarang straight kicked Bryan into the hallways.

"Heeyaa!" Hwoarang shouted as Bryan got launched.

Hwoarang turned around to Juri and grabbed her from the ground, holding her hand on his right shoulder and carrying her out of the room.

"Come on, we have to go, my bike is outside we can get out of here." Hwoarang said.

Then suddenly, Bryan rushed at Hwoarang and straight punched him in the gut, launching him away. Juri fell on the ground and in front of her stood Bryan tall. The cyborg reached to the woman.

Then rushing through the ceiling, a ninja with a sword while spinning forward rushed to Bryan and sliced through the cyborg. "Hohooooo scoundrel you will be defeated." the ninja shouted loudly, yet Bryan dodged the sword and back away.

"What the... who are you!" Juri shouted to the unknown ninja in the costume.

Hwoarang helped Juri up from the ground and both looked at the ninja.

The ninja stood up from crouching knees and slowly rose up.

"Yoshimitsu, of the Manji Clan! Greetings children." Yoshimitsu greeted Hwoarang and Juri.

"Where did you come from?" Hwoarang asked.

"I have been following you for a while, I heard Bryan Fury was chasing this woman, so I decided to seek you out." Yoshimitsu said as he turned around to the duo.

"Well thanks for the help, we can really use it." Hwoarang said.

"No problem young one." Yoshimitsu said.

Then from a far distance, Bryan grabbed his gun and shot towards the ninja.

"Why can't you drop dead already, I am getting tired of you meddling into my business!" Bryan shouted angered.

"As long as you are still breathing, I won't quit fighting you." Yoshimitsu said.

He swings his sword vertically around with his left hand and the bullets flew right into the sword, bouncing off.

"Your life is not save here, come with me if you want to live." Yoshimitsu said.

Yoshimitsu grabbed smoke bombs and shot them at Bryan, creating a thick smoke that covered his sight. The ninja grabbed both Hwoarang and Juri in his hands and jumped out of the hospital. They landed on Yoshimitsu's horse and rode off to wherever he commanded them.

Bryan looked around and when the smoke cleared up, Yoshimitsu, Hwoarang and Juri were all gone. Bryan only smiled once again, while he was smiling, another muscular man and white hair stood next to Bryan.

"You didn't managed to capture that woman! Disappointing!" the muscular white haired man said.

"No need to get your man-panties in a bunch, with my cybernetics, I can find them even at the end of the world." Bryan said.

Bryan walked away and went on his way after Juri and Hwoarang again. The man focused his pupils on the cyborg and then turned around with a smile. Bryan stopped walking for a moment.

"Hey! One more thing!" Bryan shouted at the white haired man. "I hope you are not underestimating my abilities. After all, we both know how it feels to be enhanced... Urien. I didn't join the Illuminati for you, but for myself." Bryan told him.

"I will see to it that you get amused, as long as I can take down Bison, and for that we need that woman, she has strong ties with the dictator so make sure you get her. Got it!" Urien said to the cyborg.

Bryan continued walking again, yet again while laughing manically.

* * *

 _ **Manji Hideout**_

At Yoshimitsu's Hideout, the three arrived in a large building as they all entered with the horses.

"This is my hideout, my fellow ninjas are running errands. You can put her down on that bed." Yoshimitsu said to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang and Yoshimitsu helped Juri off the horse and bought her inside. Her leg was still bruised in 2 places so she needed to recover.

"This is annoying, being carried around like a weakling." Juri said irritated.

"Be at least happy we escaped Bryan. Also, how about a thank you, Yoshimitsu and I have worked our asses off to save you." Hwoarang asked of her.

Juri got quiet and layed down on her bed.

"Ungrateful one." Yoshimitsu said offended.

Juri looked at the ninja. "I am going to start thanking you if you can heal my leg Ninja man, which you can't, I will be out of fighting for 6 weeks." Juri said irritated.

Yoshimitsu walked over to Juri next to her bed, she looked curious as the ninja and saw that he was folding his hands together. He then started to say:

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" Yoshimitsu said as he then touched her leg with 2 fingers.

He the stood up and puts his hands together, bowing. Juri focused his pupils to Hwoarang thinking he is a weird one. Hwoarang puts his shoulders up

"Why did you just do that? A show or something? I don't want an encore." Juri said sadistic.

"Try to stand up, Ungrateful one." Yoshimitsu told her.

Juri looked questioned and tried to stand up, the pain was gone, her bruises were healed and she could walk again. She can even kick like she always did. Then her other wounds started to heal out of nowhere. Juri has fully recovered from her injuries.

"This is great, I feel better!" Juri said excited.

"What did you do?" Hwoarang asked.

"The Kuji-in Hand seals of the Ninja. An advanced technique by high level ninjas used for healing. It can only be used once is a certain time, using it again can cause harm to the one who performs the technique." Yoshimitsu explained wisely.

Juri looked at Yoshimitsu. "Thanks for the help, this is amazing." she remarked.

She then touched her eye which was still damaged. "Wait, why didn't my eye heal?" she asked.

"You eye does not look real, my technique can only heal real wounds from the human body, not machine parts. I am afraid you need someone else for your eye, Ungrateful one." Yoshimitsu remarked.

"Stop calling me that, I said thanks so take it or leave it." Juri said.

"Well this is great, now that you feel better, what will you do now?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Hmmm well..." Juri said as she thought for a moment.

Then again, the wall got blasted open by several huge shots. Bryan shot the walls open with a Gatling gun. The three took cover, Juri knew it was Bryan and was ready for another confrontation.

"Damn, that guy does not know when to quit." Hwoarang said troubled.

"Ohohooo, this is my enemy, so I will protect you once again!" Yoshimitsu said.

He got the rubble off him ad saw Bryan standing in the opening.

"Hehehe, you think you can get rid of me that easily? Ninjas are ridiculous anyways." Bryan stated.

"Scoundrel, you will not touch the kid and the Ungrateful one!" Yoshimitsu said.

Juri grabbed Yoshi's shoulder and gave him a push. "I told you, stop calling me that. He wants me so he can have me." Juri said.

She approached Bryan and looked challenged at the cyborg Bryan was laughing at her.

"Muahahahaha, little girl, what do you think you are doing? You can't fight me in the state you are in now." Bryan said.

"We will see..." Juri said.

Just when she tried to attack, Bryan held his hand straight, which made Juri stop her attack.

"What is..." Juri asked confused.

"Listen little girl, just like before and in the hospital, I did not come here to fight you, until this freak with the sword and that snot-nosed brat intervened." Bryan said as he pointed at Hwoarang and Yoshimitsu.

"Scoundrel, you watch what you are saying!" Yoshimitsu shouted offended.

"Hold on, if you are not here to fight, then what are you doing here?" Hwoarang asked.

"I want Juri to join me and the organization that sent me." Bryan said.

Both Yoshimitsu and Hwoarang were shocked by Bryan's real motives.

"Join you? What are you talking about?" Juri asked curious.

"I have joined an organization called the Illuminati. The boss, Urien, wants you to be recruited to the organization to defeat M. Bison and his plans for the Black Moons, granting him more power." Bryan explained.

"Defeat Bison you say? Plans of the Black Moon? Interesting..." Juri asked curious.

"Yes, he found out that you have a extreme hate for Bison, so he thought you would be the perfect recruit for his organization. My personal hate for Bison was when he tried to control my body. I will get him back for that one way or another." Bryan said.

"You hate Bison as well? Hmm, we got something in common, we both despise him." Juri said with a grin.

Then suddenly from the rubble, Urien walked into the hideout and approached the four.

"What he says is correct, my plans to get rid of Bison would be fully realized if I have recruits who have personally feelings with Bison, and you two are the one's I want." Urien explained.

Juri thought long. Hwoarang stepped up to them.

"Go away you freaks, there is no way Han will join you. Come on, you know better than to join these two, especially Bryan after what he did..." Hwoarang spoke out for her.

Then Juri puts her hand on Hwoarang, silencing him. "Urien was your name? You have plans to take Bison down, for good?" Juri asked.

Hwoarang widens his eyebrows and puts her hand away from his mouth. "What, after everything I have done for you, you join them?" Hwoarang asked her angered.

Yoshimitsu was just a by stander, this was between Hwoarang and Juri. The woman walked over to him.

"Taking down Bison is my main goal, because of what he did to me. And I will mke him pay with his life." Juri said.

"That's fine, but don't join those two, Bryan has been chasing you for weeks, and now that he offers you a partnership, you just blindly accept?" He asked her.

Juri closed her eyes and turned her back on Hwoarang, looking back at Urien. "Alright, I accept your request Urien, I will join you. Actually sounds like fun if you ask me, an organization that's interfering with Bison's plans? Sounds like my type of thing" Juri said.

She walked over to the leader of the Illuminati. Hwoarang ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, making her stop again.

"I helped you out because we used to be master and student, now you are doing this? All I did for you was for nothing?!" Hwoarang asked her.

Juri sights and had her head down, then something terrible happened, Juri stretched her leg backwards, and kicked Hwoarang hard in the gut, stunning him and making him crouch on the ground grabbing his stomach.

"Oh!" Hwoarang mumbled from the pain.

Yoshimitsu ran up to him, a Juri was crouched down on the same height. She spoke up to him.

"The Juri Han you know is gone forever, she is dead so life with it. I want Bison dead, and these guys can help me with it, I have more reasons but you will realize that sooner or later. Do not follow me, don't show yourself anymore until you understand my motives." Juri said to him.

She then stood tall again and continued walking towards Bryan and Urien. Yoshimitsu helped Hwoarang up from the ground, he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Hey Han, one more thing!" Hwoarang shouted at her as Juri stopped once again. "If you ever get beaten to a pulp, if you ever need my help, if you ever need anything from me, don't you dare show your face to me again, I won't be there to help!" Hwoarang threatened her.

Juri turned her head straight against and stood across Urien. Bryan, Juri and Urien left the building. Hwoarang sat down as Yoshimitsu approached the young man.

"The feelings of a young man have been stained by the one you used to trust." Yoshimitsu spoke wisely.

"If she wants to work with someone who almost murdered her, she can go to hell if you ask me. I helped her survive, I helped her recover, and she just betrayed me like I was nothing more than trash." Hwoarang said infuriated.

"You need to go recover, being save at a place you remember will help heal the wounds of betrayal." Yoshimitsu said.

"Yes, good idea, I got nothing to do here." Hwoarang said as he walked away. "Thanks for your help anyways." as said as he left the hideout.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else**_

Back with Urien, Bryan and Juri, Urien walked up front with Bryan and Juri behind him. The leader of the Illuminati stopped walking, as Bryan and Juri also stopped and looked at him.

"First things first, you two will be working together, I need you to retrieve certain objects for me. Bison's plans contains of certain control keys, there are several locations of people having them. Go and retrieve them!" Urien commanded them.

"Maybe one of those guys can provide me with some fun." Bryan said excited as he cracked his knuckles.

"Before we go, there is something else I have to do." Juri said.

"Speak your mind." Urien said impatient.

"My Feng Shui Engine got destroyed by Seth. There might be a replacement back at S.I.N. My eye can't be repaired, only replaced. I need that first, then we can get those keys." Juri said.

"Very well, go on, I will be awaiting your arrival." Urien said when he walked away and left the scene.

Bryan looked at Juri and they stared each other down.

"That eye power of yours got destroyed by someone else. Let's get another one, just because we work together, does not mean we are friends, I still need to test my body with someone else enhanced." Bryan spoke.

"We will settle our score soon, as long as you only bother with me." Juri promised him.

"I am not interested in your weakling friends, only with people who can entertain me." Bryan said sinister.

"Well I am the one, Seth's Island is not far so I might be able to find a replacement for my eye." Juri said as she walked away.

Bryan followed her. Bryan didn't see it but Juri grinned.

"Can't believe I am actually doing this for someone else, what's with me lately?" Juri asked herself while walking.

* * *

 _ **At Sea towards S.I.N Headquarters**_

On sea towards S.I.N Headquarters, Bryan and Juri were in a plane, they didn't pay attention to each other, they only looked out of the window. Juri leaned with her right arm on her leg, while Bryan was cleaning his guns. Juri focused her pupils to Bryan.

"So... that time when I got out the plane, you wanted me to join you, not fight me?" Juri asked.

"I had to get your attention so I shot the plane down. Besides, I didn't start the fight this time, I only wanted to talk, but you attacked." Bryan answered.

"Hmm... shooting my plane down and almost killing me definitely got my attention." Juri responded with sarcasm.

"Hehe, I have my special ways of being noticed." Bryan replied.

"I see... To be fair, you have a funny way of making yourself known" Juri said as she looked out of the window. "Hey, we are here, it's right there." she said.

They both looked out of the window and saw the island. The pilot landed the helicopter on the beach. Bryan and Juri walked but of the helicopter and looked around the area which was abandoned.

"This place Juri, where do we go to get that eye?" Bryan asked.

Juri looked around and saw the entrance to headquarters. She walked over to it and pushed the button. The door opened up.

"This way, come on." Juri said when she walked through the entrance, Bryan followed.

After a couple minutes of walking, the duo arrived in the building. Juri kept walking to the room in front of her, Bryan looked to his right and saw a huge door where Juri walked towards to.

"I can find a replacement for my eye in here." Juri said.

She walked through the door with Bryan and saw in a machine another Feng Shui Engine floating around in a tank. Juri walked over to the tank and touched it with her hand. She puts her leg back a bit and prepared for a kick, but Bryan intervened and held her back.

"Step aside, I have been bored stiff for the last hour." Bryan said as he walked over to the tank.

Juri let the cyborg go.

"Do as you please. Make sure you don't destroy it." Juri said.

Bryan cracked his knuckles and stood still in front of the tank. He puts his right arm and prepared for a strong punch.

"Heeeaaaah..." Bryan mumbled as he prepared his punch. "Hah!" the cyborg shouted as he punched the tank.

The impact was so massive it blew the tank into a million pieces and the Feng Shui Engine fell out.

"Impressive power." Juri said interested.

Bryan walked over to the Feng Shui Engine eye ball on the ground, he crouched down and grabbed the eye off the ground.

"Looking for this?" Bryan asked.

Juri was getting suspicious about Bryan's action. "Enough playing, give it to me, I need it." Juri demanded.

"You know? I have seen this power with my own eyes, remember our struggle? Maybe it's best if I keep this eye for myself." Bryan said sinister.

"If you value your life, you better give me that eye back, now is not a time to piss me off." Juri said angered.

Bryan turned around and puts his hand up, showing the eye ball. "Hahaha, you can't fight me in the state you are in now. See you around girl, have fun with one eye." Bryan said as he walked away.

Juri grit her teeth and ran up to the cyborg, trying to kick him down the curve. Bryan dodged the attack as Juri landed in front of the cyborg with her back turned, when she turned around and faced him, Bryan was smiling as she was clueless about what was going on.

"Muahahahaha, you sure are a feisty women, and interesting as well, didn't know you would crack down this fast." Bryan said while playing with the Feng Shui Engine as he throws it around a bit.

"What exactly are you saying?" Juri asked.

"I was only joking around, trying to see if you would squeal or beg me to give it back. Well it's almost as good." Bryan explained.

"Never knew a guy like you could play this much with people." Juri said calmed down.

Bryan approached the woman. "Now put your head back, I am going to insert this eye into your head." Bryan said as he approached the woman.

Juri's head was bend to the back, Bryan held the eye tight and slowly puts the eye ball in her eye socket. He then turns it to the right a couple times and eventually pushed it into her head, making Juri feel the eye into her head once again.

"There, done." Bryan said as he stepped back.

Juri opened her left eye which was glowing white and black this time.

"Does it work?" Bryan asked with arms crossed.

Juri focused for a bit and then used her technique, Fuhajin as she created several artificial energy projectiles to test her newly required eye. Her new Feng Shui Engine worked as she had a smile on her face.

"This works perfectly, it's not as strong as my last one, but it will do. Maybe you are not that bad." Juri said out of gratitude.

"Don't get soft on me, I didn't do this out of the goodness from my heart. I hate weaklings, especially women who have the potential to be strong, so I need someone who can entertain me on the way." Bryan replied.

Juri approached him, but then immediately touched his shoulder and passed him on the way.

"Why didn't you say that sooner? I know how to have some fun, if that is what you were looking for, then you found the right girl." Juri said as she went to the exit. "Come on, let's leave this dump, we had enough." she said.

Bryan looked at her walking away and the followed her.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. The Perfect Partners, We Meet Again

_**The Perfect Partners: Bryan and Juri's Journey**_

* * *

 _ **Secret Bar**_

It has been 1 and a half year, the organization called the Illuminati has been gathering control keys, to voile M. Bison's plan. Shadoloo needs these keys for an evil plot to take over the world. Bison himself uses this plan to strengthen his own psycho power. The Illuminati tries to avoid Bison getting even more powerful than he already is. These keys were shaped in the form of chess pieces to hide their true nature.

Many people who were rumored to have these keys were either mislead or lead to a dead end. Right now, Helen, one of the representatives of the boss himself, Urien, has gathered most of her associates, Rashid of the Turbulent Wind and the resurrected U.S. soldier, Charlie Nash. However, two people were still missing from the meeting in a secret bar who have been working together ever since.

"It seems that we are still missing some of our partners," Helen said as she looked at Rashid. "Care to explain where they are Rashid?" she asked.

"Hey don't look at me, I talked to them and they said they would be here soon, that guy with the white hair really creeps me out sometimes," Rashid said.

Then, someone kicked the door open and snow started to blow inside the room, two people were standing in the opening, a man and a woman, Bryan Fury and Juri Han.

Bryan wore a ripped green jacket with no shirt, black gloves, white camouflage pants and black boots. Lastly, he wore a bandanna on his face to cover his mouth, but not his eye.

Juri was wearing a purple and pink collared catsuit with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with a pink design. On her left eye, she wears an eye patch to cover her newly acquired Feng Shui Engine she found at S.I.N one and a half years ago.

Bryan and Juri have been partners ever since they first joined Urien and the Illuminati. After a while of working together, the two began to accept each other, not as friends of any sort, they were too proud to even admit that, they see their partnership more as a means to satisfy themselves for their thirst of battle.

Juri, who kicked the door down together with Bryan, looked around the room and walked in. Bryan passed Nash as he only gave him a mean mug, Nash, however, didn't respond to him and kept quiet.

"Hey people, can the dynamic duo join the conversation?" Juri asked as she walked in.

The duo finally approached Helen.

"You have returned from your journey. Now, any success on finding a control key?" Helen asked them.

"No keys, another dead end, getting really tired of this cat and mouse game, is anyone getting close to finding some keys?" Juri asked annoyed.

"Lighten up, at least we were able to squeeze the fun out of those weaklings, if no keys, it's not a problem to have some fun on the side," Bryan said as he looked next to him at her.

Juri smiles as it then turned into laughter.

"Ahaha, I admit, it was really fun to see you Mach Kick those guys their face in, I might actually respect you for that. We both enjoy hurting our enemies." Juri said enjoyed and sadistic.

"You two should be best friends, you are both psychotic out of your minds," Rashid said scared.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh, I don't do friendship. Though I might not kill this woman for the amount of fun I had with her, let's just hope she can keep me entertained. So she lives." Bryan said sinisterly.

"Aw ain't that nice of you to say, it's better than dying... Mostly it is all tough guys talk but that was emotional. Who would have thought you could actually have feelings for me, Fury?" Juri said with her shoulders up.

"Deeh, feelings, emotions my ass. Don't act like I will show any emotion to anyone. I am basically a zombie back from the grave." Bryan mentioned.

"So you are telling me you don't like me? That is kind of rude to say." Juri said sadistic.

The cyborg walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer as he drank right out of the bottle.

"Waahh! You are dead as well!" Rashid asked shocked.

Bryan stopped drinking. "Believe it Turban man," Bryan said.

Nash heard what Bryan said.

"How did you come back to life? For some reason, I have heard about you, but I can't figure out where I know you from. Your name was I think, Bryan Fury?" Nash responded.

"I was shot and killed in Hong Kong by some drug dealers while I was working for Interpol. I was brought back to life with an enhanced body and modified into an unbeatable cyborg with no pain or weakness by Abel and Bosconovitch." Bryan explained.

"Now I see, Chun-Li once told me about a rogue Interpol agent who was killed in a shootout, that must be you then," Nash said.

"I always hated Chun-Li the most, our methods of working was very different. I tried it once, but she told me I was 'too aggressive' against other people, so we got split up in our own region. She got Asia, I got America so that we stayed out of our ways." Bryan said.

"What about your cybernetics?" Nash asked.

"This guy is a cyborg with a perpetual generator. Right now, he is indestructible. Not even I can pierce through his body yet." Juri noted.

"You still remember our little scuffle, and what I am capable off. Plus, as long there is no one who can pierce this body, I will live forever." Bryan said.

"Oh great, you are immortal as well? I am meeting some interesting people on this journey." Rashid commented.

Bryan continued drinking, Juri had her hands on her hips and looked questioned.

"Won't you get a malfunction from drinking, a robot stays a robot?" Juri asked him.

"I am a cyborg, not an android. I am a human with cybernetic enhancements, I can still eat and drink, I don't need it to live on." Bryan explained as he took a sip from his drink.

Juri then nods and sat down next to him with her hand wide open. "Ah, I see. Hey, hand me a drink." Juri asked as she sat down on a chair.

Bryan slides a bottle her way and she caught it with her hand, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

Then someone walked in. Urien got impatient of waiting that long and decided to approached his recruits.

"Enough talking you commoners, Bryan and Juri, report on your mission!" Urien commanded them.

"Another dead end, so we blew away the whole area up. We keep getting into dead ends and every time we have a lead on a control key, it just turns out to be fake." Juri explained.

"What will you do now Urien?" Bryan asked.

Urien looked at Helen and approached her next. "Have you found any information on where those keys are?" he asked.

"I have found an important source my Lord, I was planning to explain it but our... recruits are less than cooperative," Helen explained.

"What! You have been holding back important information!" Urien shouted angrily at her.

"My Lord, it was not intentional. I have some footage of where some of those control keys have gone to." Helen said.

"Show me now!" Urien shouted again.

Helen grabbed a remote, from the wall, a giant tv appeared. She played the video she required from one of her contacts. The video shows a Spanish man with an orange vest and dark green pants, handing a total of 2 control keys to another man who was covered in black. The unknown man who received the control keys then walked away. His face and appearance were unseen and the man with the orange vest walked away. The video stopped playing.

"That guy, he gave 2 control keys to someone else, but who is he?" Rashid asked curiously.

"I have done an identity check on that man, his name is Miguel Caballero Rojo. A Spanish street brawler. It is known that Miguel has joined the world's Resistance against the Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadoloo. My guess is that Miguel is the right-hand captain of the Resistance leader, whom he gave the keys too." Helen explained.

"The Resistance? Those meddling fools have been on my back for far too long, always trying to get into my business and ruin my practices. Their leader keeps a low profile, if I knew, I would have sent a small army myself to take care of them once and for all." Urien said irritated.

"Then we need to find out where the Resistance are established and get those keys from him," Nash said.

"It has already been decided, now Helen, have you found any information on where the Resistance are?" Urien asked.

"Yes, Lord Urien, they are established in South Korea, at the bay of Osaka," Helen said to her boss.

Urien looked around at his recruits, then pointed at the people he wanted to go on this mission.

"Bryan, Juri, go to Osaka where the Resistance resides and get me those control keys, all 2 of them!" Urien commanded.

"Whatever you say," Juri said as she turned around and walked away. "Fury, let's go on another adventure," she said.

Bryan followed her, but Urien hasn't quite finished his main tasks.

"Juri and this goes for you too Bryan, if you happen to stumble upon the Resistance leader, kill him," Urien commanded again.

"No problem, we are gone," Juri said.

The duo left the building, Juri went to her green three-wheeled motorcycle and Bryan his two-wheeled. They hopped on and put their helmets on.

"Any idea who the leader is? You have been around the world, ever heard or seen anything about a Resistance and their leader?" Juri asked when she starts her motorcycle.

"I don't bother myself with foolish Resistance armies, bunch of lowlifes anyway. It would just bore me so I never cared." Bryan said as he also starts his motorcycle.

"Looks like we have to see him face to face. Ready?" Juri asked as she looked at him.

"As always," Bryan said.

They rode off on their bikes and left the building.

* * *

 _ **Osaka Coast Line Close to the Resistance Headquarters**_

Several days later, the duo arrived at the main hideout of the Resistance where the leader resides. They stopped their bikes in front of the building and hopped off.

"This must be the place," Juri said as she puts the helmet of her head and shakes her head.

Bryan then grabbed his Gatling gun and aimed for the large building.

"Now, let's destroy this building and the Resistance all together until there is nothing left but dust," Bryan said as he started the minigun.

Juri then walked to the front of the minigun with her hands on her hips. Bryan looked at her and stopped the gun from firing.

"What?! Out of the way girl or you will be blown away with it!" Bryan asked.

"Come on baby, put the minigun away. Look, don't you rather have fun without weapons?" Juri asked seductively.

"I want to get this over with, stop wasting time and..." Bryan said angered.

Juri then stood behind the cyborg as Bryan only focused his pupils where Juri was standing.

"Aawh... What's so fun about ending it so soon, don't you want to fight people, break their bones? Think about it, end it with one shot, or torment them until they want to die." Juri asked him seductively.

Bryan thought for a second, but then smiles and dropped the minigun from his hands. "You know how to convince me. How long are we working together?" he commented at her.

"Long enough to know what working together does with people. Come on, let's see if we can find some toys to play with if we are lucky, we find some keys as well." Juri said as she walked towards the entrance.

Bryan walked behind her and the two entered the building. Meanwhile, at the security camera's, two people were watching, as they saw they had 2 unwanted guests. Miguel Caballero Rojo was watching the screen.

"Dargh, annoying guests, what do you think man?" Miguel asked.

The leader of the Resistance sat on his comfy chair. He spoke up to his right-hand man.

"Hmm... interesting that those two are here, this can get fun. Go outside and wait for them, when they arrive, send them to my office." the leader told him.

"You got a plan to go with that man! These two are problems for your plans." Miguel .

"I have no plan whatsoever, I just want to talk to them, that's all." the leader responds.

Miguel puts hi arms behind his head as he left the office unenjoyed and uninterested.

The Resistance leader left a small grin on his face.

* * *

 _ **Resistance Headquarters**_

Bryan and Juri kicked and punched the main entrance away as it blew open. The Resistance soldier inside saw the duo standing in the opening.

"What is that?" One soldier asked as they all looked at the blown away entrance.

Juri sadistically walked in as Bryan followed her, cracking his knuckles and standing in fighting stance.

"Hey, guys, which on of you boys are going to try us out first? I am ready to play around." Juri asked excitedly.

The soldiers grabbed their guns and all aimed for Juri. However, she was not threatened by it at all, she only showed a menacing grin on her face.

"Everyone, aim for the woman!" the soldiers shouted at each other.

"Go ahead and try it, see if it will help you out," Juri said confidently.

"Aim!" the soldiers shouted with their Assault Rifles loaded. "And... Fire!" they shouted again.

They sent several shots to Juri, then suddenly, Bryan stood right in front of her as the bullets made direct contact with him, but either bounced off or got crushed by Bryan's indestructible body. Juri looked questioned at the cyborg for his action.

"What was that for? Are you actually trying to win me over by being the hero who saved the damsel in distress? See, I told you so, you do have a thing for me." Juri teased him.

Bryan looked at him, but then in front of him again while bullets got crushed by his amazing indestructible body. "Shut up and follow me," he said as he started walking towards all the soldier.

Juri actually went with Bryan's plan and she followed him from behind. The soldiers saw it themselves, but they couldn't believe that their rifles didn't had any effect on him whatsoever.

"Ahahahaa, try me, try me as much as you can. Shoot me you fools!" Bryan shouted maniacally.

Bryan stood right in front of the soldiers as they stopped firing because they knew it was useless to resist. Bryan then looked behind him again.

"After you?" Bryan told Juri.

She then activated her Engine in her left eye and walked passed him.

"Such a gentleman," Juri said.

She used her insane speed and kicked the soldiers one by one and the fight had started. The soldiers engaged in battle with the duo. Juri's quick movement was too much for all of them, Bryan's amazing strength and durability was too overwhelming.

Bryan encountered 3 soldiers around him. He had his head down and laughs, the soldiers looked questioned and stood on high alert.

"Now then, come on, I am waiting," Bryan asked the impatient.

But then a purple light surround the circle, and when it disappeared, the soldiers all fell down on the ground. He then looked at him and saw Juri sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey, those guys were mine! Mind your own business!" Bryan said annoyed.

"Have to be faster next time sweetheart," Juri said.

Bryan only nods and shook Juri off his being, walking away annoyed. Juri jumped off his shoulder herself. Meanwhile, the fight continued, Juri was back to kicking everyone, Bryan Mach Punched one soldier as he got launched to the whole group, incapacitating them all in just a second.

With only one soldier remaining, Juri decided to finish him off with one kick.

"You guys tried well enough, but this is the end." Whoooraaah!" Juri shouted as she wanted to finish the last soldier off with a fully loaded Engine Kick.

However, Bryan grabbed her foot out of nowhere." Hey what the..." Juri said shocked as she got pushed away.

Suddenly on Bryan's hand, blue sparks surrounded his hand as he was ready to use his stronger Mach Breaker punch.

"Yeesss!" Bryan shouted in the process punching the last soldier through the wall, ending the fight instead.

Bryan went out of fighting stance and cracked his neck.

"Heh, I took care of that fool," Bryan said.

Juri approached him annoyed and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, that guy was mine, you had plenty enough already, leave some for me," Juri complained.

"Have to be faster next time... sweetheart," Bryan replied the same way Juri did.

She sights and slowly walked around with her hands behind her head.

"Using my own witty banter against me, are you? You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes, never happy with what you are given already." Juri said irritated.

"I just enjoy annoying you as much as I can. You know you get a kick out of this with that twisted mind of yours." Bryan said as he stretched his arm.

"I will give you that. However, I do the same thing, that is why we are still working together." Juri said as she puts her shoulders up again.

"You two are no joke, taking out the army." someone called out in the far distance.

Bryan and Juri looked far behind and saw that Miguel was standing in the distance.

"That guy was right, you two are dangerous. What do you guys want from us?" Miguel told them.

"You are that guy, the Resistance Leader's right-hand man," Juri called him out.

"You can say that pretty much. Anyways, your business sweetheart?" Miguel asked.

"Ha, he called me sweetheart, jealous someone is flirting me with Bryan?" Juri teased him.

Bryan didn't answer, as he took like 10 seconds to finally notice Juri talking to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something? I was not listening." Bryan asked with a sneaky smile.

"Ugh, you ass..." Juri insulted him.

"Hey, I don't have time for these games, tell me why you are here already," Miguel shouted annoyed.

"We came here to get those 2 chess pieces you gave to your leader," Juri told him.

"Ah, the 'control keys' from Shadoloo he? Our leader collected them to annoy Shadoloo as much as he can while fighting for freedom on the side." Miguel explained.

"We don't care what you do or why you do it, give up those keys," Bryan said straight to the point.

"Watch your mouth bud, you might get hurt with that mouth of yours," Miguel said as he walked away through a door.

"I highly doubt that," Bryan replied.

Bryan and Juri looked at each other and followed Miguel to their leader.

* * *

 _ **Walking towards the main room of the Resistance Leader**_

After minutes of walking through the building, Miguel, Bryan, and Juri came to the last door of the building, the office of the Resistance Leader. Miguel stepped aside.

"Go," Miguel said.

Juri went first, Bryan followed. She opened the door and walked in. The room was dark, no sign of light anywhere. The duo looked around trying to get a good sight. Then, a voice spoke up.

"So, you managed to find me here, Han." the voice spoke to them.

"Han? Wait a second... that voice, why do you sound so familiar?" Juri asked around.

Then the lights went on, Bryan and Juri had a clear sight. They saw Miguel standing next to the Resistance Leader, who was nonother than Hwoarang himself sitting in his chair, drastically changed. Hwoarang was wearing black pants with a chain hanging on the side, a white T-shirt and a blue jacket on his shoulders with the sleeves hanging out. Last but not least, he wore an eyepatch on his right eye and painted his hair black.

"Because we know each other, remember," Hwoarang said to the women.

Juri sight and scratched her head.

"Oh geez. Why is it that when I get a task of killing someone, it's always you? Forget it, what are you even doing here Hwoarang? Don't tell me you are the Resistance Leader." she asked annoyed once again.

"Afraid I am. I intensively trained myself to fight with the Resistance, and managed to be the leader with my amazing new fighting abilities and skills." Hwoarang explained.

"Gosh, you do not let go that well, do you? And why the eye patch and the black hair, real original." Juri asked when she points at her own eye patch and hair.

"This eyepatch is a sign of leadership, this is what I earned, nothing is wrong with my eye. As for my hair, it was time for another color for a change. But what surprises me the most is that you are still working together with Bryan instead of killing each other. Care to explain?" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, long story short, we didn't like working together at first due to our history, but after a while, you can pretty much say that 'We enjoy each others company.' to say it subtle," Bryan replied.

"Fury, just admit that you have a thing for me so that we can be done with this. I am still waiting for a confession." Juri told him with her arms crossed.

"Woman, will you shut up about it already! Don't try to make me say things I don't mean!" Bryan shouted angered.

"Am I getting under your skin yet?" Juri said.

"Figures, you two are the craziest people I remember, and craziness attracts each other rather well. Now explain to me why exactly you took down my soldiers and why you are here?" Hwoarang asked.

Juri looked at Hwoarang.

"We got word that Miguel gave you some chess pieces, we need those to continue our own plans," Juri said.

Hwoarang reached to his back pocket. "You mean these pieces? Are these so important to you?" he asked sarcastically.

"You idiot, those control keys are crucial for our plans, don't you know what they are used for?" Juri asked.

"Of course I know what they are used for, why else would I have them? To annoy Bison as much as I can so that he can't complete his Black Moon plans. I know he thought about this plan because his other one failed, which was using the Weapons Data Lars stole to take over the world. My Resistance keeps tabs on every organization." Hwoarang answered.

"You know this much?" Juri asked annoyed.

"Great, you had your fun kid, now hand them over before we take it by force." Bryan threatened him.

"Don't call me kid. I think I keep these chess pieces, besides, I am still a little 'upset' you know." Hwoarang said irritated.

"My God, can't you just let it go, you are really starting to irritate me?" Juri asked infuriated.

"I don't give a damn about you! That is not what I am saying you, idiot!" Hwoarang shouted angered.

"What did you just say to me? Watch your tone on how you approach me, the last time didn't end well for you." Juri asked angered.

"Empty threats Han, you can't scare me," Hwoarang said confidently with his arms folded.

"We will see, I can be very threatening if I want to," Juri said.

"Listen to what I am saying to you, I really don't care who you hang out or work with, what I am mostly annoyed about is the fact that you betrayed me after everything I have done for you. Back then, Bryan was in pursuit of you, I carried you to the hospital, I helped you out, I brought you to safety, and how do you repay me? By kicking me unconscious, leaving me like garbage, like I did nothing for you!" Hwoarang shouted angered.

Juri scratched her head again and sighs deeply. "You really are an idiot, are you that clueless of my motives, it was so obvious!" Juri told him.

"Explain your motives then, I am listening," Hwoarang said as he crossed his arms.

"Everything I did was to protect you. First I tried to kill you on the highway. Seth is my enemy, and he went after you, Bryan was my enemy, and you were in the line of fire every time he appeared. Every time I am with you, someone is trying to kill you, plus you are risking your life for me and I don't want that. The reason I joined the Illuminati was to get away from you, so that you can live your life. If I get close to you, your life is in danger and I don't want another death on my mind again! The last death I can afford." Juri explained

Hwoarang closed his eyes and turned around.

"Leave my office," Hwoarang said.

"Not without those keys," Bryan told him.

"Leave!" Hwoarang shouted as he turned around.

Juri activated her Engine and immediately stood right in front of them. Then something weird happened, Hwoarang high kicked Juri and actually managed to hit her left eye, as she fell backwards.

"Dargh... what the.. how... what did you..." Juri hesitated as she touched her eye

"You think I don't know you, you always rely on that Engine, trying to surprise attack your opponent before fighting. This time, I aimed directly for your eye, so that you can't use it against me." Hwoarang said wisely.

"You little rat, after everything I did to protect you, you do this to me!" Juri shouted infuriated.

"Sounds familiar!? Do you now understand how I felt that moment of betrayal from someone I tried to save! Well, do you!" Hwoarang shouted.

From behind Hwoarang's back, a gun was aimed for his head, Hwoarang focused his pupils behind and saw that Bryan pointed that gun to him.

"Any last words?" Bryan asked when he loaded his gun.

Then from behind his back, Miguel held Bryan in a full-nelson arm lock. Juri quickly got up from the ground and mid-kicked Hwoarang, he backed away and stood in his Left Flamingo Stance. Bryan and Juri stood next to each other as Hwoarang and Miguel stood next to each other.

Juri looked at Bryan who still held his gun.

"What did I say about guns?" Juri asked.

Bryan puts his gun back in his holster and stood in fighting stance, Juri followed. Her Feng Shui Engine malfunctioned for a second as she felt the disturbance. She held her left eye for a second.

"I can still use it, but I have to be careful, or it might backfire," Juri said.

"So, any idea who your opponent is?" Miguel asked when he looked at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang didn't answer him yet, as he slowly rose his left leg, standing in Flamingo stance and aimed his index finger at Juri. Miguel looked at the woman.

"I see, you take the girl, the white haired guy is mine then..." Miguel asked.

Hwoarang only nods 'yes'. Juri focused her sight on Hwoarang who was still on guard and in Left Flamingo stance.

"That kick, he certainly got better, way better than before. I wonder how much he changed. Let me test him out." Juri thought for a second.

Bryan looked next to him and saw that Juri was a bit troubled. The fight started with Juri running directly towards Hwoarang.

* * *

 _ **Hwoarang vs Juri, Bryan vs Miguel**_

Juri tried to mid kick, but Hwoarang blocked by using his left leg and used a string of 3 mid kicks and a low kick, making Juri trip down. Only to slide off the ground to the right side and use her Pinwheel. Hwoarang blocked the move and the moment Juri was wide open, Hwoarang used two high kicks and an axe kick, making Juri crouch on her knees. Lastly, Hwoarang straight kicked her massively in the stomach as she slides back while holding her arms in an 'X' form.

"That was a move I created myself, I call it a Rage Drive, and I got plenty more," Hwoarang said confidently.

"Urgh... This confirms it." Juri said as she looked at Hwoarang who was now in his Right Flamingo stance. "He's has gotten way better than the last time we fought, he is a lot more... relaxed and calm when we engage. Before, he was too arrogant and cocky with his moves. No matter, I need those control keys, and if I need to incapacitate him, I will." she commented.

This time, Hwoarang ran up to her, and the two engaged once again. Meanwhile, Bryan and Miguel were in a skirmish, with Miguel avoiding Bryan's deadly punches, and Bryan receiving Miguel's punishment with no harm whatsoever.

"Deehaaa!" Miguel brawled himself through Bryan.

Bryan walked it off just fine.

"Is that all you got? Just some random brawler moves?" Bryan asked sadistically.

"I will brawl my way if I have to, through you," Miguel said when he cracked his knuckles.

Bryan and Miguel clashed with their first, with the massive shock wave which occurred, Miguel got launched towards the wall and got buried in.

"Dargh!" Miguel grunted.

Bryan ran up to Miguel and used hit Gatling Rush which was a speeding rush of mid punches and end with Bryan giving a knee kick to the face. Miguel got incapacitated by a barrage of punches.

Bryan then looked to the far distance, he saw Juri who activated her Engine for a second, but then it deactivated. Bryan slowly walked up to her but then felt a rock thrown at his head, he stopped walking and looked behind him. He saw Miguel standing on his legs with his head down.

The Spanish brawler then puts his head up. "Keep that up and you will get yourself killed," Miguel said challenging.

Bryan narrowed his eyes and then focused back on Miguel as the Spanish man slowly walked towards Bryan as well. Back at Juri, even though she had problems with her eye once again, she fought on par with Hwoarang, as he showed he has improved a whole lot since she last saw him.

Juri used an axe kick, Hwoarang blocked with his knee and stayed in Left Flamingo stance. He and Juri both stepped back a little, waiting on one of them to make a mistake. Juri kept looking in Left Flamingo stance and waited for an opportunity to strike, same goes for Hwoarang.

Then Juri activated her Engine once again and used her Fuhajin projectile, Hwoarang quickly responded.

"Wide open!" Hwoarang shouted as he wave dashed through her projectile.

He jumped towards Juri and used his infamous Hunting Hawk attack, but something was different this time. Usually, Hwoarang's Hunting Hawk results in a jump kick, followed by a right kick and a meteor kick. However, Hwoarang modified his Hunting Hawk and instead of his meteor kick, he extended his Hunting Hawk with 2 different kicks.

"Eeaah!" Juri shouted in the process.

Juri fell backwards and rolled towards the wall with her head down. Hwoarang stood tall on the ground.

Meanwhile, Bryan and Miguel stood across each other, then in a split second, Miguel and Bryan punched each other massively in the cheek.

"Ergh!" Bryan grunted.

"Burgh!" Miguel grunted as he ducked afterwards. "Deeaaahhh!" he shouted as he tried to uppercut Bryan.

But the cyborg used a down punch and once again clashed with Miguel. They struggled with their punches trying to push one another.

"You are stronger than I thought you would be," Bryan commented.

"I know I am. Don't think I will give up this easily." Miguel said.

The two jumped back a little and then engaged in battle once again with speeding melee. Meanwhile, Hwoarang approached Juri who was still sitting towards a wall with her head down and crouched down on his knees.

"Had enough, have you realized the difference from a year ago and now!" Hwoarang asked arrogant and proudly.

Juri responded weird. She was not angry, she was not annoyed, something else was the matter with her. When she puts her head up, she had a smile on her face, not a usual sinister smile, but a proud smile.

"Hehehehe..." Juri laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about? The tables have turned you know?" Hwoarang said.

"I am smiling because... my plan worked out exactly as I wanted it to play out. You are much stronger, faster and skilled than a year ago." Juri said.

"Why are you patronizing me? What do you mean by that?" Hwoarang asked.

"Admit, you only went after my left eye first because you can't handle it yet if I had used it, right or wrong?" Juri asked.

"Hmmm... You still managed to use it a couple times, though I managed to dodge, avoid and counter." Hwoarang explained.

"I am glad you did. Are you still training to handle the Feng Shui Engine?" Juri asked.

"I knew I would face you sooner or later, so I took some extra time to train..." Hwoarang answered.

"I see. Getting kicked in my left eye the first time was not part of the plan, that really angered me, but..." Juri said as she closed her eyes and stood up from the ground. "I will say this one time..." She said as she walked up to him.

Hwoarang stepped back a little as he was on guard if he had any plans up her sleeves.

"What are you..." Hwoarang responded nervously.

What Juri did was odd even for her, she puts her hand on Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang got shocked by this.

"You made me proud. My plan was to leave you alone so that you can live your life and become stronger without me and my enemies trying to prevent that. I saw you one and a half years ago and you have progressed a lot, I was for a small part testing how strong you got. Plus you are the Leader of the Resistance. You have grown and matured, if you keep improving this much, you might be able to handle my full power. Train hard and fight me again in the future. Come back to me when you really think you are ready. Maybe you will even surpass me. Don't get any weird friendly ideas, I am only doing this because of the history we shared and I don't want you to kill yourself." Juri explained.

Hwoarang closed his eyes and puts his head down, Juri grinned and lets go of his shoulder, walking towards Bryan who was still fighting.

She gave him a tap on the head, Bryan watched Juri walk away.

"Did you get those control keys?" Bryan asked.

"No, I didn't, come on. I am done fighting him. Let Miguel go and come on, we are done here." Juri said when she walked away.

Bryan only looked at her. He then pushed Miguel away who recovered from Bryan's push and stood next to Hwoarang.

"Did you forget our mission? And besides, we were supposed to kill that kid so that he won't oppose a problem to us anymore." Bryan told her.

"Kill me?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmph," Miguel mumbled.

"Fury, I am not going to kill him, I won't and I can't. I don't want him dead and if you try anything to kill him, I will step in and show you how scary I can be. Leave the boy alone." Juri answered.

Hwoarang heard what she said and the reached to his pocket. "I have been wrong the whole time... Maybe if I... I think it's the best thing to do." Hwoarang thought in his head

"Ey Han!" Hwoarang shouted.

Juri looked behind him, Hwoarang threw the two control keys Juri came for. She caught the pieces in her hand and looked at them for a second.

"Why the change of heart? Something you planned?" Juri asked.

"I am sorry, I never looked at it from your perspective. I probably let my rage cloud my judgment and I understand why you did it. I appreciate what you did. Don't get used to this, I am only saying this because of the history we shared." Hwoarang said.

"Imagine if I didn't join Urien and Bryan, you would probably be in a cell at the Illuminati because Urien hates the Resistance," Juri said.

"Deja vu, I have caused Urien some headaches, glad he does not know me. I keep my identity anonymous, don't tell anyone who the leader of the Resistance is." Hwoarang said when he scratched his head.

"Indeed, you won't see me soon, use that time wisely," Juri said as she walked away. "Come on Bryan, let's go back, we have lots of ground to cover," she commented.

"So he gets to live?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, we will tell Urien he escaped. Hwoarang lay low for a while or Urien might try something to take you out." Juri told him as she and Bryan walked towards the exit.

Hwoarang puts his hands on his sides and looked down, thinking about what Juri said, some of her words were words he heard before, as he reminisced about the past.

"Ey!" Hwoarang shouted her out.

Juri stopped walking as Bryan stopped a second later, she then turned around one last time.

"What?" Juri asked.

"Remember when we were in that cell on Seth's island and when we talked?" Hwoarang asked.

"What are you getting it? This better not be any mushy stuff, don't make me throw up." Juri asked when she turned around at looked at him.

"No that ain't it. You said you can't and won't change anymore and that this is now the real you. However, minutes ago, you started to talk like you were my master again from 11 years ago. You said "Stay strong and train hard so that you can fight me again, maybe you might surpass me." and such. That is what you always told me as a kid, and that is exactly what you just told me right now." Hwoarang said with arms crossed.

"Hm... now that you mentioned it, I did say that just now... Didn't even realize it until now." Juri said questioned.

"That girl from the past is still in there, you might not see it, but I can," Hwoarang said.

She then turned around again as Bryan followed her outside. They were gone, Hwoarang was left alone, he looked at Miguel.

"Hey Miguel, you alright?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, I am fine, don't worry about me. But you have been keeping some secret from me Hwoarang, who is that woman?" Miguel said as she strokes his head.

"She was just someone I used to know from the past, nothing more," Hwoarang replied.

"Sounded more like you two were buddies, and she looks too old to be your girlfriend, she looks more like a sister to you," Miguel asked.

"Yuck girlfriend? Don't make me throw up man. Don't get too personal either." Hwoarang said quickly.

"I am not someone who will get close with other people besides family. Anyways, why did you gave them the control keys?" Miguel asked with arms crossed.

"All this time I let my rage cloud my judgment, but Han was never trying to betray me, but protect me, once again. I was so angry about what happened last year, I never thought further on what her motives were to do this. I have become stronger because of her, so the best I could do is give her what he needs. And we don't need those eyes anyways, we only collected them to annoy Bison." Hwoarang explained.

"Eh, whatever, so what's next for us?" Miguel asked as he tried to stand up.

"We prepare the men we have left. Miguel, recruit some more people to join the Resistance. When you are finished, meet me back at Headquarters, I got in contact with a CEO of a secret organization who can help us get rid of our money problems. His codename is 'Mafuba', if this goes well, we will be rich." Hwoarang said.

He went to his comfy chair, Miguel looked at him and saw him relax.

"What will you do while I recruit those new members? Don't make me do all the work by myself." Miguel threatened him as he pointed his index finger at him.

"I was just about to call Mafuba, geez you need to trust me more, I am not someone who will lay back and do nothing. Go and find some recruits, I will handle Mafuba and the deal." Hwoarang said as he grabbed the phone.

Miguel turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Outside**

Outside the building, Juri and Bryan went to their parked motorcycles, they both stepped up and put their helmets on.

"That woman, Helen, is waiting for our report on this mission. What will you say?" Bryan said.

"First we go meet with Helen, right after I had a drink, getting thirsty," Juri said as she loosens her vest a bit.

"Hey, what was that about back there, are you getting soft because of that kid? You should have finished him off." Bryan asked.

" _Hmmm..._ " Juri thought for a moment. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." Juri teased again.

"It would have been interesting enough if you were more ruthless, maybe could have stomped on that kid's head, but what I just saw was pure softness. Might have to look for another partner with real guts." Bryan said disappointedly.

Juri puts her hands on her hips.

"You are going to leave me for someone else? Listen, I can get as jealous as any other girl you know, but the difference is that I can actually do horrible things." Juri teased with great sarcasm as she leaned on her bike's steering.

"You're playing too many games with this, don't get anything twisted," Bryan said when he starts his motorcycle.

"Hahahahaha, I know, I am just playing around with you," Juri said as she also starts her motorcycle.

They started their bikes and rode off on the road. While they were on the road someone from was watching them from the rooftop. The assailant then disappeared again.


	6. A Troubled Snake and Poisoned Spider

_**A Troubled Snake and Poisoned Spider  
**_

* * *

 _ **On the Road**_

Bryan and Juri rode off back to the secret bar to meet with Helen and Urien. While they were riding, Bryan suddenly noticed something behind him with his scanners as he looked behind him. He then stopped his bike. Juri looked behind and saw that Bryan stopped, so she stopped as well.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Why did you stop?" Juri asked.

Bryan didn't answer her, he only kept scanning the area, but there was no one there. He then got back on his bike.

"Hmm... it was nothing, keep on going." Bryan said as he starts his bike again and rode off.

Juri saw him riding and sights, she then got back on her bike as well and followed him back to the bar. What they didn't know was the fact that there really was someone after the two, but the unknown assailant kept himself hidden in the shadows.

After several minutes of driving the duo arrived at the hideout, when Bryan rudely opened the door, Helen and Urien were awaiting their arrival. Helen had her hands folded and Urien had his hands behind his back. Bryan and Juri walked in.

"And have you got the piece from the leader?" Urien asked straight to the point.

Juri reached to her pocket and showed two of the chess pieces, she then threw both of them into Urien's direction as he caught them in his hand.

"Excellent work..." Urien said as he puts the piece in his pocket and walked over to them. "Bryan, Juri..." he asked.

The two listened to what he had to say.

"Have you killed the Resistance Leader like I told you to?" Urien asked.

He first looked straight at Bryan, the cyborg was unfazed by Urien's threatening expression. Bryan's eyesight went next to Juri, who nods him not to tell him the truth. Bryan then looked back at Urien.

"He is dead, we stole the piece and killed him when he was vulnerable." Bryan explained.

Juri widens her eyes a bit but then looked straight again, trying not to let Urien find out about her decision. Urien then quickly looked at Juri whom he thought was holding back some information.

"Juri, is what Bryan said true?" Urien asked.

"Of course it is true, why? You doubt us?" Juri asked offended.

Urien then walked away and grabbed a remote from Helen's hand, he pushed a button and a tv screen appeared from the ceiling. The footage showed Bryan and Juri in the Headquarters of the Resistance where they met Hwoarang. It was shown that Juri lets Hwoarang live and left the building. Juri looked troubled as Bryan clenched his fists. Urien then turned the tv off.

"This camera footage shows otherwise. I already told you, I will be watching your progress. Don't you two ever think I am bluffing." Urien said angered.

"We got the control keys, and the Leader won't be a bother to us, that is good enough for me." Juri told him.

Urien then quickly interrupted her.

"The fact is, you were told to kill him, and you disobeyed! I will not tolerate disobedience, you little rat!" Urien shouted at her.

"Hey!" Bryan shouted as he approached Urien head on.

He stood right in front of his boss. Juri looked questioned what Bryan was going to do, so she decided to watch how everything will play. Bryan then points his finger in Urien's chest.

"You got your precious keys, don't forget that we went all that way just to get a chess piece. Back off buddy, you are really starting to piss me off!" Bryan threatened Urien.

"You insolent fool, you disobeyed! How dare you speak to me that directly!" Urien shouted as he pushed him aside and approached Juri. "I will deal with you later, but first you will pay for betraying me!" he said as he tried to punch Juri.

Juri was on guard to dodge, but something else happened, Bryan held onto Urien's shoulder.

"Not so fast pal, hands off the woman!" Bryan shouted as he Mach Punched Urien in the face, making him slide back.

"Nurgh! Why you..." Urien mumbled in the process.

Juri looked at Bryan who still held his arm straight from the punch.

"Why did you..." Juri said gratefully.

Bryan looked back at Juri. "You better make sure I won't regret this!" Bryan said to her.

Juri grins at him. But then Urien counter attacked.

"Crush!" Urien shouted as he tackled Bryan head on.

The cyborg slides off the ground into a wall, which got Bryan got stuck. When the cyborg opened his eyes, Urien was right in front of him as he puts his arms up.

"Aegis Reflector!" Urien shouted.

The Reflector spawned right in front of Bryan, trapping him. Urien held his arm straight as he prepared his Metallic Sphere.

"Kill." Urien sounded as he charged his electric sphere up.

But then Helen held Urien's arm as he looked at her.

"My Lord, give them another chance, we need them for our plans. They will follow your command, I will see to it that they will. One of them, already witnessed your power." Helen said as she the looked at Bryan and Juri.

Urien looked at Bryan and Juri, and then got out of his fighting stance and stopped charging his Metallic Sphere.

"Very well, I will give you two one more chance, or you will regret it. Especially you Bryan, talk to me like that again and you will have to face me in a battle 1 on 1... to the death! Helen, send them on their next assignment." Urien said.

The leader of the Illuminati then walked away and disappeared. The Aegis Reflector broke into pieces, Bryan was free. As he tried to get up, Juri held her hand out trying to help Bryan off the ground. He didn't accept her and got up on his own, only cracking his neck.

"I have made sure you two are still with the organization but as you both have witnessed, Lord Urien does not take betrayal lightly." Helen said with her arms behind her back.

"Urien goes too far, I joined this organization because I was bored and needed some action, I will not be scolded like a child." Bryan said angered.

"That is not your decision to make Bryan, you joined us, so you have to follow Lord Urien's command if he is giving you one." Helen explained.

"He thinks he can destroy me, if only I had unlocked my full power." Bryan said with arms folded.

"Enough! Juri, Bryan, your next target is in this file, read it all the way through. When you are finished, make sure you get the piece from this man." Helen said as she handed the folder to Juri.

Juri looked at the file and saw a man with white hair, she had no idea who he was so she handed the file to Bryan. He opened the file and looked at it for a couple second, then gave it back to Juri.

"Do you know that guy? I have never heard of him." Juri said.

"I don't personally know him, I know of his company. Bosconovitch was talking about it before he put me to sleep. He creates humanoid robots but then he disappeared from the radar." Bryan said as he walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going? Are you already going after that man Mr Fury?" Helen asked.

"No, I am going home to relax. I had enough of you, Urien and this organization." Bryan said when he stepped on his bike.

"Even me?" Juri asked.

"Especially you!" Bryan shouted as he pointed at her.

"Hehehehehe... Uh-huh. What can you do about it?" Juri laughs as she puts her shoulders up at Helen and then walked out of the bar herself.

She approached Bryan on his motorcycle.

"Hey Fury." Juri said.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just... saying I respect your help back there." Juri said grateful.

"You are just lucky I didn't snitch. I didn't do it for you or out of the goodness from my heart, but for myself. If you are gone, I would have to go to the G Corporation and Mishima war zone, and those are boring as hell. The reason I am shielding you is because we have certain things in common, we are both psycho, we both like having fun, and we both torture our enemies to death." Bryan explained.

"Right about that. To be fair as well, I don't really care for you... or so I think... maybe... kinda? Just so you know, I could have handled Urien myself, you didn't need to step in, the same thing earlier with those armed soldiers, I could have handled them myself." Juri said with her hands on her hips.

"What? Are you saying you want to be the only one having fun? You need to learn how to share girl, I am not going to stand around and do nothing." Bryan asked as he puts his helmet on.

"I will work on sharing some of the fun with you, but you need to learn how to share as well." Juri said.

"I did share, I let you take out those armed soldier, I only ate bullets on the way." Bryan said.

"Fine, but let me handle my own business from now on, I am a big girl you know, I can take care of myself..." Juri said as she reached to her pocket and grabbed a phone. "Oh, before I forget... here, call me when you want to meet up for our mission or if you need me." she said.

Bryan grabbed the phone and looked at it for a couple second he nods and puts the phone in his pocket.

"Hmph." Bryan mumbled.

He starts his bike and rode of home. Juri looked at him leaving and grins again. She then grabbed the folder again and looked at the profile picture of the next suspect who might have a control key in his possession.

* * *

 _ **Bryan's Home**_

The next morning, Bryan was still laying in his bed, not sleeping, he couldn't. He was only taking a rest before going on his next mission with his partner. He then heard a sound from the living room. He got out of his bed and left his room.

Bryan went to the living room and looked from where the sound was coming from.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Bryan asked as he looked around.

He then looked on the table a couple meters away and saw that it was the phone Juri gave him yesterday. He grabbed the phone and saw the picture Juri chose for herself. (Juri's Official Street Fighter 5 Render)

"What the hell? I am starting to think this woman wants more from me than she lets on, what's with this picture? Better not get the wrong idea." Bryan said as he answered the phone. "Make it quick."

"Good morning sunshine, I am hearing you had a good night sleep." Juri replied back.

"I don't sleep, what do you want Juri?" Bryan asked straight to the point.

"We have to meet up, time to begin our mission." Juri said.

"Do you know where Violet Systems is?" Bryan asked.

"I still have his file here, I will find my way, I will wait for you there. See you soon." Juri said when she hung up the phone.

Bryan hung up as well and puts the phone in his pocket. He went to his garage and got on his motorcycle. He starts his bike up and rode off to Violet Systems.

* * *

 _ **Violet Systems**_

Several hours later, Bryan arrived at Violet Systems, the organization of Lee Chaolan. Juri was waiting in front of the building for Bryan she had her arms folded and eyes closed while he leaned on her bike.

"You finally came, that took forever you know." Juri told him.

"Let's just do this so that we can get this over with, I am not in the mood for your childish games, Juri." Bryan said annoyed.

"That certainly shows. Bryan, is Urien still a nuisance to you there? I can see that you are still annoyed, aren't you?" Juri asked.

Suddenly Bryan pointed a gun at Juri's forehead, point black. Juri was not fazed by it and kept as relaxed as before.

"Hmph, pretty feisty aren't we? You won't dare to remove the safety." Juri said calm.

Bryan removed the safety and slowly pulls the trigger as Juri's smile got bigger.

"Hehe... guess you do have guts," Juri said.

She then opened her eyes and reached to the gun, slowly putting it down while Bryan was still holding it, eventually slowly returning it in his holster. Bryan narrowed his eyes and entered the building. Juri followed him.

Inside the building, Bryan and Juri went to the top floor of the building. When the elevator door opened, they walked into Lee's office.

But already in his office, Lee was visited by three assailants of Shadoloo, F.A.N.G, Balrog and Vega, who appeared before him to retrieve the chess piece.

"We will tell you this one more time, give us the piece or you will regret it with your life." Balrog said.

"You better listen to the fool Chaolan. If you know what is good for you." Vega threatened Lee.

Lee was not scared by any of their threats he only had his eyes closed, arms crossed and a smile on his face. Then, he spoke up.

"Vega, haven't you learned? I am not someone you can scare, or did you forget that we know each other?" Lee said.

Vega pointed his claw at him. "Shut up you flamboyant fool!" Vega shouted.

"Stop being a little princess Vega, he won't listen so we will take it by force!" Balrog shouted.

Then Juri called them out.

"Hey, excuse me bozos, that piece will be ours. I should have expected that you two would be in pursuit of the control keys." Juri said from the elevator door.

"Aha, more visitors who require the chess piece I see. It's Miss Juri Han and Bryan Fury. Interesting partnership." Lee announced their appearance.

"You know who we are? How can you tell?" Juri asked curious.

"My own company does not only create humanoid robots, we are watching over other organizations in case they may threaten us, and the Illuminati is one of them, yet they are not very important to me. And how could I forget about Dr Abel and Bosconovitch their best creation, Bryan Fury, one of the strongest cyborgs walking on Planet Earth. Splendid to meet you!" Lee explained.

"Calm down, you are acting like a fanboy." Bryan said with crossed arms

"Hey, be happy you got a fan." Juri said.

"Little girls shouldn't butt in with Shadoloo's business." Vega said.

Bryan looked at Vega as he recognized him from somewhere.

"Hey, ponytail man, I recognize you as well!" Bryan shouted at him.

"You do, and where do you now this beautiful face from?" Vega asked.

"You were the one that was spying on us while we were riding on our bikes, I thought my sensors picked up someone on the scanners. You and your lackeys have been following us to get the information on Chaolan, right or wrong?" Bryan explained.

"Vega followed us all this time? This perv needs to be taught a lesson, first chasing after Chun-Li and Cammy, now after me?" Juri said sadistic.

F.A.N.G looked at Juri and stepped up a bit.

"Hey it's you, the woman Master Bison beat before. Why don't you go home to your family, oh that's right, you don't have one hahahaha!" F.A.N.G said.

"You know, I promised my friend next to me I would handle my own problems. Guess who is going to be screaming in pain like a little girl. You are going to wish you were dead." Juri said menacing.

"That's more like it." Bryan said impressed.

Lee then stood up from his chair and walked over to the middle while slowly clapping his hands.

"Excellent! Two separate organizations wanting the chess piece I got here." Lee said when he showed them the key.

"Enough of this nonsense Lee!" Vega shouted.

He jumped up and attacked Lee head on, but Lee jumped away as he elegantly stood in fighting stance again. Juri stood next to Lee and came closer to him.

"Hey Chaolan, if we take care of those lapdogs, will you give us the control key?" Juri asked.

"I am sure we can work something out miss. Now let us begin our battle, I will take Vega, we still have a score to settle from long ago." Lee said.

"We never finished our fight back then." Vega said as he puts his mask on.

"I don't care I will take the boxer, he will give me a good exercise." Bryan said when he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't get too cocky you puny man!" Balrog shouted.

"Looks like the purple dress guy is mine, what is your specialty?" Juri asked excited.

"Glad you asked lady, my specialty lies in my poisonous techniques, one touch of my poison and you will die!" F.A.N.G explained.

He dances around on the spot Juri was sighing deeply and face palming.

"Great, I get the idiot, thanks a lot Bryan. Come on trade with me, I rather fight Balrog than this idiot." Juri blamed him.

"What! Woman you are truly underestimating my abilities, I will kill you for that, kill you kill you kill you!" F.A.N.G shouted offended at her.

"See what I mean, I know I can get crazy, and don't get me started on Fury but you are just a weirdo." Juri said.

She activated her Feng Shui Engine and used her insane speed to mid kick F.A.N.G in the gut, launching him away. Then at the same time, Balrog and Bryan stood across each other, the boxer spins his arm around as wind started to surround his arms.

"Let's see how well you do puny man!" Balrog shouted at Bryan.

"Puny? Funny word choice for such a dumb oath like yourself. Go on, try and hit me I dare you." Bryan challenged him.

Balrog ran up to Bryan with a massive punch and got a direct hit on Bryan. The cyborg himself welcomed the punch. Bryan slides off the ground and got launched towards the wall. Once inside the wall, he started laughing.

"Muahahahahahahahaa!" Bryan laughed maniacally.

Balrog ran up to Bryan and rapidly gave him more punches as Bryan got rag dolled by the boxer. Balrog then stopped and took a step back.

"Done already weakling!" Balrog shouted.

Bryan opened his eyes and released himself from the wall, standing tall.

"What the heck, what are you a freak?" Balrog shouted at him as he unintentionally spits in the cyborg's face.

Bryan wiped the spit Balrog unintentionally spat at him off his face and his laugh disappeared.

"You spit in my face you cave man." Bryan said annoyed.

He then ran up to Balrog and Mach Kicked him right in the face, making him spin in the air as he then landed on his feet again.

"Damnit, you are going to pay for that buddy, don't think this is over!" Balrog shouted again.

Balrog rushed Bryan once again with a strong punch, Bryan moved his upper body like a zombie and then related to Balrog's attack with a Mach Breaker, colliding their fists.

"You are strong, maybe you are a worthy opponent." Byan patronized the boxer.

"Just wait until I punch a hole right through you!" Balrog shouted.

Lee and Vega stared each other down, the two have actually known each other for several years now. Vega actually takes his mask off and looked at Lee.

"Why can't we get along Vega?" Lee asked.

"Because you decided to be my enemy, we were supposed to join Shadoloo together, but instead you chose to become the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, you never cared!" Vega answered.

"Vega, my destiny does not lie in Shadoloo, that organization is too sketchy for me, Bison is certainly not someone I will enjoy working for. Look what he had done to you, you are an assassin." Lee said.

Vega stretched his claw on his arm towards Lee, but the white haired rolled over Vega and stood behind him.

"Rather be an assassin than a traitor like you." Vega said.

Lee then mid kicked Vega, but the ninja jumped out of the way and on the wall. He then jumped in the air trying to slice Lee. But the Violet Systems CEO back flipped away as Vega stood on the ground again while Lee was gesturing him.

"Come on." Lee said while gesturing.

"Eeeeeeyooooo!" Vega shouted.

Lee and Vega entered a fast skirmish, with Vega trying to slice Lee, Lee himself was mostly dodging trying not to get hit by the sharp claw. He only took his time for counters.

"How long will you try and dodge everything, sooner or later you will make a mistake Chaolan!" Vega asked.

"As long as I need to Vega. You can't still be mad at me for something that happened many years ago? Let it go, we went our own paths." Lee asked.

"Shut up! The moment I saw your picture in that file, I wanted to make sure I would end your life." Vega said.

Vega and Lee pushed each other away, Vega spins around twice and stood in a fighting pose with his claw straight. Lee used a somersault and stood in his elegant stance.

Meanwhile, Juri was avoiding F.A.N.G's poison attacks by running circle around him, dizzying him.

"Get hit get hit get hit get hit! Why won't you get hit!" F.A.N.G asked depressed.

Juri stopped running and puts her hand on her hips. "Maybe because you are slow? I have seen slugs that are faster than you are." Juri commented.

F.A.N.G shot several poison projectiles is her directing. Juri jumped around avoiding his attack. The two entered a skirmish with Juri surpassing F.A.N.G greatly in melee, even coming to the point that F.A.N.G got launched towards a wall.

"Daaahaaahaha!" the poison fighter shouted.

Juri stood on the ground again with her hands on her hips, laughing at F.A.N.G for being so weak not even scratching her.

"Ahahaha, don't tell me Bison hired you as one of the Four Kings? You are pathetic!" Juri said.

She slowly walked over to F.A.N.G who was unconscious leaning on the wall.

Somewhere else, Balrog kept punching on Bryan, but because of his perks of being a cyborg, most punches had not much effect on him. Balrog high punched the cyborg, but Bryan parries and used his Mach Breaker to punch the boxer in the face. Balrog quickly recovered and headbutted Bryan.

"Deeh. How about that huh?" Balrog shouted.

Bryan had his head down and then puts it up. "Hehehehahahaha! Headbutting? Can't you do any better?" Bryan sounded bored.

Balrog lost it and went all out, punching Bryan rapidly in the face, the cyborg didn't dodge the punches and got hit by every single one of them.

Meanwhile, Juri walked over to F.A.N.G who was still unconscious leaning towards the wall. When she stood in front of him, she activated her Feng Shui Engine and raised her leg.

"Now let me end your misery!" Juri shouted.

Then out of nowhere, F.A.N.G stood up and puts his fatally poisoned hand on Juri's head.

"Dargh! What the... Let go of my head!" Juri shouted.

She quickly kicked F.A.N.G off of here as he stepped back a little. Juri's engine deactivated and started coughing badly.

"How did..." Juri stuttered as she held her hand on her mouth.

"Ahahahahaha, you should learn not to underestimate your opponents little girl! I used my strongest vial of poison on you. If this poison hits you in the head, you will die after 48 hours. And just so you know, my poison is one of the rarest poison in the world with no antidote against it. Little girl, you literally just had your last laugh. Ahahahahahaah!" F.A.N.G explained as he laughed it off.

Juri was infuriated to think she could let someone like F.A.N.G do this to her.

"I can't... I won't die... by this idiot!" Juri shouted.

Juri struggled to stand up as she started to feel numb in her body. First her arms started to feel numb, then her legs started to crumbled and eventually Juri fell on the ground.

At Vega and Lee's battle, Lee looked to his right and saw that Juri was greatly poisoned by F.A.N.G.

"Miss Han..." Lee said as he looked at Bryan while struggling with Vega. "Mr Fury, your partner has been injured!" he shouted.

Bryan looked at Juri who was laying on the ground across F.A.N.G. He then looked back at Balrog and the moment he saw one of his punches coming, he wave dashed in front of the boxer and kneed him in the stomach two times, making his back away a little.

"Argh!" Balrog mumbled.

"I will take care of you later." Bryan said as he got some space and walked over to Juri and F.A.N.G.

Juri opened her eyes and saw Bryan walking, she decided to stand up, which was very difficult for her because she couldn't stand properly anymore and then fell down once again.

"Yes, try and resist, no matter what you do, you will be dead soon." F.A.N.G. said.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, Bryan grabbed his shoulder and the minute the purple clothed man felt the hand, he throws poison straight in Bryan's face as well.

Juri looked at Bryan who kept standing across F.A.N.G. When the purple smoke cleared up, Bryan was unharmed by the poison, no side effects or anything. He looked at his body and then looked back at F.A.N.G.

"What! How are you not on your knees like your lady friend! Maybe a couple more will do the trick." F.A.N.G. said as he throws more poison bombs in his face.

But Bryan was still on his feet. He stood right in front of F.A.N.G and then grabbed his neck.

"Dah, let go of me your fool, let go!" F.A.N.G shouted.

Bryan first took a look at Juri and then back at F.A.N.G, he raised his hand and punched him in the stomach, repeatedly punching him as hard as he could.

"Dah ahaha, stop that! You are hurting me! Why doesn't my poison effect you?" F.A.N.G shouted.

Bryan kept punching him harder and harder, then stopped for a moment and gave F.A.N.G one last massive punch that launched the purple dressed man all the way to the ceiling.

"I am a cyborg, poison won't do anything to me because I don't breath anymore, nor do I have many human organs left to function," Bryan said angered

Lee and Vega kept looking, until Vega saw that Lee was off guard, he then quickly jumped away as he laughs. Lee looked at Vega who was in the far distant.

"Ahahahahaha, you should always watch your stuff Lee." Vega said enjoyed.

He showed the chess piece in his hand, which he stole a second ago. Lee went inside his pocket and the piece was gone.

"The chess piece?! You certainly haven't lost your touch. Interesting." Lee said impressed.

Back at Bryan, he walked up to Juri who was paralyzed by the poison. He looked at Juri with disgust. Juri smiles.

"I messed up... again." Juri told him.

"Yes, and again I have to solve your problems." Bryan said.

"I couldn't keep my promise, how foolish of me." Juri said annoyed.

Juri slowly lost consciousness. Balrog met with Vega and walked over to F.A.N.G who was unconscious and picked his body up. They then left Violet Systems.

The three were left alone, Lee walked up to Bryan who looked at Juri laying on the ground. Lee looked at Juri.

"It seems to be an extreme exposure to poison from that one gentleman. She needs an antidote as quickly as possible or she will die. I heard that man in the purple attire say something about "48 hours until she dies", so you have 2 days to save her." Lee said.

"Maybe she deserves to die, always have to fix her problems and I am getting sick of it. I am now more of a babysitter than a partner. I read her files before." Bryan said.

"Files?" Lee asked.

"She used to be a woman fighting her enemies to the death, when she decided to join Illuminati, she was as ruthless and unforgiving as I am, which attracts a lot of fun your way. We have been attacked by soldiers, armies and even tanks, we fought them all like they were just toys. Now look at her, I have to be there every time something happens to her and I am getting sick of it." Bryan said as he crouched down on Juri's level.

He raised his arm and aimed for Juri's head, Lee quickly held onto Bryan's arm trying to prevent him from killing Juri.

"But isn't there a special reason you want to keep her alive? She looks too young to die don't you agree?" Lee asked curious.

Bryan had his eyes closed and downed his eyebrows, Lee kept looking suspicious until finally Bryan opened his eyes. Bryan tried to put Juri out of her misery.

However, Bryan stopped right in front of Juri's face, he actually found it difficult to kill her that easily.

"Damn, I can't kill this woman," Bryan said.

He puts his raised fist down and picked Juri's body from the ground instead.

"You know someone who has the antidote?" Bryan asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who has the antidote, my apologies." Lee said with his hand on his chin.

Bryan then walked away from him as Lee spoke up with his index finger up.

"But... I do know someone who might be able to create an antidote, a friend of mine who has been busy with reviving the rain forest. A scientific genius as well," Lee explained.

Bryan turned his head around. "Who are you talking about?" he asked.

Lee went to his desk and opened a drawer and grabbed a brown file. He opened the file and saw the profile of a young woman. Lee then walked up to Bryan.

"Here is here file, it also explains you how you can find her. She might be able to assist you further on saving your friend." Lee said.

Bryan looked at the file. "Julia... Chang? Hmmm..." Bryan said when he grabbed the file.

He walked over to the door.

"Good luck," Lee said.

Bryan opened the door and walked out of Lee's office, eventually leaving the building.


	7. The Wrestling Match, Julia's Ordeal

_**On Character Request of UltraRider, Zangief, R. Mika, Jaycee and King, got done earlier. Suggest me more characters and I will consider them**_

* * *

 _ **America, Phoenix Arizona. The Next Day, 48 Hours Until Juri Dies.**_

* * *

 _ **Research Facility, Julia's Home**_

In a laboratory in Phoenix Arizona, Julia Chang was busy with her research on on the Forest Rejuvenation experiment. She was experimenting with several showcases, trying to grow plants from the grounds of Arizona to bring back the forest. Most of them failed and were dead the moment they grew out of the ground. Julia was sitting behind her lab computer.

"This whole experiment has been a failure, I need to do more research on the Arizona grounds. It needs to be more... lively for it to work, something else I have to work on." Julia said.

She looked at the time and saw that it was getting late.

"Oh my, it's getting late." Julia said as she stretched herself out. "Uuuuwaaaahh... I should take some rest, I have been working non stop. I will find a way of succeeding." she said as she stood up from her seat.

She went to the door and exit her laboratory. Julia walked to her living room and approached her couch. She sat down and then layed down.

"Aaahh, feels great to just relax, without any problems to deal with right..." Julia said when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Who could that be around this time?" Julia asked when she got up off her couch.

She approached the door and opened up. It was an old acquaintance of the Fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament, the Mexican Wrestler King who was in his Black Catholic clothes (King's Tekken 5 Black Priest Outfit)

"Hello Julia." King growled.

"King, it's you? What a surprise." Julia said surprised.

"May I come in, I need to talk to you." King growled.

"Of course, come in, I just finished my research." Julia said when she made way for King.

The two sat in the living room.

"I need your help with something important." King growled.

"What is your problem?" Julia asked.

"Marduk has been ill for weeks, and our next wrestling match is tomorrow, I asked many of my friend if they could help me, but non of them could. You are the only one left, you did it before, mind helping me out this time?" King growled at her.

"Oh I see... Hmmmm... And the match is tomorrow? I was actually planning on working on my experiments, but I think I can put that on hold to help and old friend." Julia said cheerful.

"Thank you very much, here is the address." King growled as he handed her a sheet of paper with the address of the match.

Julia grabbed the paper and looked at the paper, he saw three wrestlers on the front of the page but a big question mark on King's side of the paper.

"Oh, those are the one's we are fighting? I have heard about them, they are very popular in the wrestling scene. This could get very interesting." Julia said intrigued.

"I met them weeks ago in the gym, they are nice people and certainly not a duo we want to underestimate." King growled as he stood up from the couch.

Julia then also stood up.

"I have to go now, I will see you tomorrow morning okay." King growled.

"Of course, see you tomorrow." Julia said.

King walked up to the door en left Julia's house and research facility. Julia in the meantime, she went to her room and opened her drawer. She grabbed a pink mask.

"Well then Jaycee, it is time to come out of hiding once again." Julia said.

* * *

 _ **America, 12 Hours Later, 36 Hours until Juri dies**_.

While Julia was still preparing for her wrestling match with King, Bryan was finally in America using the Illuminati's helicopter. Bryan left his and Juri's bike at the secret bar with the Illuminati. Juri was unconscious in the back while Bryan was on his way to Phoenix Arizona to meet with Julia.

"She better create a cure, even if I have to use force." Bryan said.

Juri was coughing in the back, Bryan looked behind, then straight again. He speeds up with the helicopter. After a couple minutes of flying, Bryan arrived at the house he needed to be. He safely landed the chopper and stepped out.

"This is her facility?" Bryan asked when he approached the building.

He went to the door and kicked it open. "Knock Knock!" he shouted.

Bryan entered the house and searched around, but unfortunately, no one was home at the moment.

"Hey! Where are you hiding yourself!" Bryan shouted around the house.

He couldn't find anyone who could help him.

"Lee is a damn liar, there is no one here. Damnit!" Bryan yelled.

Then when he wanted to leave the house, he saw a sheet of paper laying on the ground, he crouched and grabbed the paper off the ground.

"What is this? A wrestling match? That is where she went. I got you now." Bryan said.

He took the paper with him and left Julia's house, he got back in the helicopter and went to the address of the wrestling match.

* * *

 _ **Wrestling Stadium, 34 Hours Until Juri Dies.**_

At the wrestling stadium, Julia was in her dressing room, she puts her white boots on, her white-pink custom and puts her mask on.

"Well... it is time Jaycee, let the show begin." Julia said when she walked out of her dressing room.

King was waiting on her outside the room.

"I am ready." Julia said.

"Great, now we just have to wait for the host to announce us." King growled.

He and Julia went to their respective spots and waited for the announcer.

At the wrestling stage, the crowd went wild for the big match of today. The stage was set and the host walked up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Wrestle Maniacs 17. I will be your host, Blaze!" Blaze, the announcer said in the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"But just to ask you, why are you all here!" Blaze asked the audience.

The crowd went wild and yelled "Wrestling!" Over and over again.

"That's right, but this is not a normal match, no not at all. This is a match between champions! Are you ready to meet the wrestlers!?" Blaze asked.

The crowd cheered.

"Our first contestants are people everyone is very familiar with, the muscled brawler, the Red Cyclone! Zangief! And with him, his beloved partner, Rainbow Mika" Blaze announced.

Zangief and Mika walked out, greeting their fans as he walked towards the stage and got in. Zangief grabbed a microphone.

"Welcome everyone, be sure to enjoy this match as much as you can, show the Red Cyclone how much you love him!" Zangief shouted as he flexed his muscles.

He then gave the microphone to R. Mika.

"Master Zangief is right, you people wanted a spectacular show, well you got it. We will make sure not to disappoint you with this match. I am sure our opponents agree." R. Mika said to the audience.

Mika the gave the microphone back to Blaze.

"Well Mika, let's find out. Our next contestants are definitely a great match for our dynamic duo! First we have the Mexican Luchador with the terrifying head of a jaguar, a former champion in the wrestling scene and back for another match. Everyone give it up for the Silent Jaguar: King! And with him his partner, Jaycee!" Blaze announced.

King and Jaycee, (Julia I disguise), walked out, greeting the audience as they walked towards the wrestling ring. They stepped inside as Jaycee asked for the microphone, Blaze handed her the mic.

"Everyone, it feels great to be here with my friend King, his friend is sick so I am his replacement, and I will make sure to do my best!" Jaycee said as she looked at King. "King, we have to stick to the plan. You have your things to settle with Zangief, while Mika is mine." she said challenged.

Zangief and Mika flexed their muscles as King and Jaycee shook hands on it. Jaycee gave the mic back to Blaze.

"Wow, did you hear that folks! It has already been decided who is going to take who. It will be King vs Zangief and Rainbow Mika vs Jaycee! Wrestlers, who will be the first to fight? You can tag each other in while the match is still ongoing." Blaze asked.

"I will sit it out, until King needs me." Jaycee said.

King gave her a thumbs up and faced Zangief alone in the ring.

"And now! Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the match begin!" Blaze shouted as the bell rang.

Zangief and King ran up on each other, holding each others shoulder, trying to overpower one another.

"You are holding on tight my friend." Zangief said.

"So are you." King growled.

Zangief then picked King up and held him straight in the air.

"And now for my next trick! Tombstone!" Zangief shouted.

"Oh no! Zangief is going in with a Tombstone, what will King do next?" Blaze shouted in the microphone.

He dropped King's head to the ground.

"Aaarrggh!" King growled.

"King!" Jaycee shouted.

"Alright master Zangief!" R. Mika shouted excited.

Zangief dropped King's body and turned to the crowd, flexing himself. Jaycee was calling out to King to stand up.

"King come on, stand up, we just started!" Jaycee yelled.

King turned his head to Jaycee, nodding 'yes' once. Jaycee saw that King new what he was going to do and stayed calm. Suddenly, King jumped up from the ground and landed on his feet. He quickly ran up to Zangief trying to flank him. Mika saw King coming right at him and warned him.

"Watch out Master Zangief!" Mika shouted.

Zangief tried to backhand King the moment he noticed him behind, but King slides right under the Russian Wrestler and landed behind him. He then jumped on Zangief's back and then gave him a strong knee kick in the back-head.

"Dargh!" Zangief shouted.

"Alright King, kick him to the curve!" Jaycee shouted.

He fell to the ground, King stood in front of the wrestler and points his index finger in the air.

"Giant Swing! Giant Swing! Giant Swing!" The crows shouted.

Then King grabbed Zangief's legs and swung him around, eventually throwing him to the side of the ring. Zangief leaned to the side of the ring.

"Are you alright Master Zangief? Should I tag in?" Mika asked.

Zangief slowly got up from the ground and looked at Mika. "Not yet, this match is very fun, our opponents know how to fight!" he shouted.

King stood ready for whatever Zangief had in store for him. They once again ran up to each other, they both used their Supreme Dropkick and collided. The match went on...

* * *

 _ **Wrestling Stadium 1 Hour later, 33 Hours Until Juri Dies**_

The match was still on going, King and Zangief were in a grappling struggle.

"You are doing great comrade, but we are going to win this match!" Zangief said.

"Don't be so sure Zangief." King said.

"Jaycee!" King shouted.

"Mika!" Zangief shouted.

"Tag in!" Both wrestlers shouted.

Both Jaycee and R. Mika jumped in the ring. And stood across each other while King and Zangief were still fighting each other.

"Come on, I am ready for whatever you got!" Mika shouted.

"Here I come!" Jaycee shouted.

Jaycee ran up to Mika and jumped up for a Dropkick, Mika ducked and grabbed her legs, throwing her behind. The female wrestler in the white-pink custom quickly recovered and looked behind. She saw that Mika ran up to her and Lariat the wrestler.

Jaycee got hit by the attack, but quickly used her legs to make Mika trip over as she was also on the ground. She then jumped on top of Mika, holding her in a headlock.

"Dargh aarrggh... Get off my head." Mika struggled.

Jaycee used her legs and threw Mika behind her. Zangief looked at Mika and Jaycee.

"Mika, hold on!" Zangief said.

He threw King off of him and approached his partner. He grabbed Jaycee and held on tight.

"I got you now!" Zangief said while holding Jaycee tight in his arms.

"Dargh damnit! King!" Jaycee shouted.

King ran up to Zangief, but then out of nowhere, Mika stood in front of him, preventing him from getting closer to Jaycee.

"You are not going anywhere King, haaa!" Mika shouted.

She charged King head on, but King jumped up high in the air, over R. Mika. She looked up.

"Wow, how did he?" Mika asked astounded and puts his right hand on his left elbow.

The crowd knew exactly what he was going for. Blaze spoke up in the microphone.

"Amazing! King just jumped up like I don't know how many feet in the air, even over Rainbow Mika. King is going in on Zangief with... Everyone say it with me!" Blaze shouted as he got the crowd all worked up. "The People's Elbow!"

King hit Zangief with the People's Elbow from behind. Zangief let go of Jaycee as she stepped back from the wrestler. While Zangief was on the floor, King flexed his muscles to the crowd. Then Zangief got up from the ground and without King noticing it. Zangief stood behind King and then immediately grabbed him.

"Daarggh!" King growled.

"Nice try comrade, but I have more in store!" Zangief said a she prepared for his strongest technique. "Spinning Piledriver!" he shouted.

Zangief jumped in the air and spins around.

"Zangief is going in with a Spinning Piledriver! Can King survive this!" Blaze asked around.

Zangief went down to the ground while spinning King upside down and landed on the ground. King got hit in the head on the ground. Mika and Jaycee head the impact and looked at the two wrestlers. Zangief let go of King, and King himself didn't move anymore. He was unconscious because of the massive hit in the head. Jaycee and Blaze approached the Mexican wrestler.

"King has been knocked out and because one teammate was unconscious, King and Jaycee unfortunately lose the match. The winners are Zangief and Rainbow Mika!" Blaze announced.

The crowd cheered for the duo as they entertained their audience, Jaycee helped King off the ground, he slowly woke up and shook his head.

"What happened? Did we lose?" King growled.

"Yes, we lost, but we did well. Zangief is no normal wrestler, it's no one's fault." Jaycee said trying to cheer him up.

"Well, yeah we tried, guess I have to train harder." King growled.

Zangief and Mika approached King and Jaycee.

"It was a nice match comrades, all of us showed great skill and muscle power. King, it was a nice try, keep training and we will face each other again." Zangief said to King.

"Thanks, I will train harder. Make sure you train as well, I will never fall behind." King said.

Mika approached Jaycee.

"I have to say you were a real challenge, do you want to face us in a match again? I would love to fight you again." Mika said excited.

"Of course, if King wants me back, I will be there for sure." Jaycee said.

Blaze walked up to the winning team while King and Jaycee got out of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for your winners!" Blaze said.

The crowd went wild.

* * *

 _ **Main Entrance of the Wrestling Stadium, 33 Hours Until Juri Dies**_

Then suddenly from the main entrance, the main door got rudely kicked open, and a man was standing tall. Bryan finally arrived at the Wrestling stadium. All of the people got quiet and looked at Bryan, as the cyborg only focused his pupils around the area, Zangief and Mika also looked at him.

Bryan walked up to the stage.

"Master Zangief, do you know that man with the scary face?" Mika asked.

"I have no clue, maybe a new challenger." Zangief said.

Bryan arrived at the ring and stepped in, he then approached Blaze.

"Visitor, is there anything we can do for you? Are you a new challenger for the winners?" Blaze asked.

Bryan looked at Blaze and grabbed the microphone from his hand, he then grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the ring into the audience.

"Aaaaahhh!" Blaze shouted.

Mika approached Bryan. "Hey, what's the big idea pal, why did you do that?" she asked.

Bryan mean mugged Mika, as she got nervous and stepped back, Zangief then stood next to her, completely overshadowing Bryan.

"I don't have time to deal with you losers. I am looking for a person, and I know she is here." Bryan said when he turned his back on them.

He then puts the microphone to his mouth.

"Julia Chang, I know you are here! Show yourself right now!" Bryan shouted

The crowd was quiet, not knowing who he was talking about. King and Jaycee looked at Bryan, then King looked at Jaycee.

"He is looking for you, who is that guy?" King asked.

Jaycee looked troubled with her hand on her chin.

"I know that man, King stay here, let me handle this, he is very dangerous. One mistake and he will go on a rampage." Jaycee said.

King stayed behind and Jaycee walked towards the ring, she then entered. Bryan looked behind and saw her standing.

"Looking for me... Bryan?" Jaycee asked.

"Hmm...?" Bryan mumbled.

Jaycee took off her mask and introduces herself as Julia again. "You were looking for Julia Chang, here I am." she said.

"Good, now come with me!" Bryan said when he walked passed her.

"Not so fast, what is it that you need me for?" Julia asked.

"To create an antidote, I am running out of time so hurry up and come with me now!" Bryan demanded.

"Antidote for what? Explain to me why you want me to create it, I don't just do whatever you want..." Julia said as Bryan interrupted her.

"For my partner! She is poisoned and she only has a couple hours to live until you make that cure!" Bryan said.

"Your partner? Hmmm... Maybe I can do some research, bring me to your partner, I want to see what she got." Julia said.

Bryan walked out of the ring. Julia turned to Zangief and Mika.

"Sorry you guys, I have to go, that guy's name is Bryan Fury and extremely dangerous. I just make sure he won't be here." Julia said.

"No problem, be save Julia." R. Mika said.

Zangief and Mika waved her goodbye. Julia then approached King.

"King, I have to go, if you ever need me again, come by anytime." Julia said.

"Sure thing, bye Julia." King growled as he waved her goodbye.

Julia met Bryan outside at his helicopter where he was waiting for her.

"So, where is your partner?" Julia asked.

Bryan looked at the passenger in the back, Julia looked as well as she saw Juri laying on the bench. She opened the door and examined Juri's face.

"Hmmm... She has had a big dose of poison that's for sure, when did this happen?" Julia asked.

"Yesterday, Chaolan told me about you creating an antidote for her. So what's the hold up?" Bryan asked.

"There is no hold up, but my equipment is in my lab, I have to go home and run some tests, I might have the antidote ready in 2 weeks if I am lucky. It will take a while to find the right chemicals that can cure your partner." Julia said.

"She needs one right now, she only has like 1 and a half day before she dies. Some guy from Shadoloo poisoned her and said that after 48 hours, she will die." Bryan explained.

Julia thought for a moment, this was difficult for her, because she was not known with the poison in Juri's system.

"Bring me home, I have to run some tests on her." Julia asked.

Bryan went inside the helicopter as Julia stepped in the passengers seat. Bryan flew back to Julia's house.

* * *

 _ **Julia's Home and Research Facility. 30 Hours Until Juri Dies**_

In Julia's laboratory, Julia was behind her computer once again, Bryan stood next to her while Juri was lying in a research chamber. Julia was testing the poison inside Juri's body and found some similar chemicals.

"Hmmm... Now I finally understand this poison, it's crystal clear." Julia said fascinated by the toxin.

"What is it?" Bryan asked impatient.

"It is a special toxin mixed together used by practitioners of the Poison Hand called the Nguuhao, I have heard of them and one of their best users, F.A.N.G., he must be the one that poisoned her." Julia said.

"What does that have to do with..." Bryan asked as Julia interrupted him.

"The poison he used were natural sources, he uses them as a weapon in his body, so whenever he touches you, he can poison you immediately. Did you and your friend meet F.A.N.G.? If so, what did he say about the poison?" Julia asked him.

"I haven't met him, only beaten him because it does not work on me, Lee only said that the poison he used is rare and that the person who gets infected has 48 hours to live, not more." Bryan explained.

"Well I think he only said that to scare you, though he might have lied about this 'rare' poison, the 48 hours still goes. As I now see in my computer... What is the name of your friend?" Julia asked quick.

"Juri and she is not my friend." Bryan said.

"She isn't, I thought you said she was your friend?" Julia asked.

"Get to the point!" Bryan said impatient once again.

"Alright, see on my computer, I have Juri's life status and it seems to be on 60%, every hour it keeps dropping a few percentages due to the toxin I her blood stream. When it hits zero, she's a goner." Julia said.

"That is why you need to step it up already." Bryan said.

"I will see what I can do, I need some alone time right now, come back later." Julia said serious.

"What's wrong if I stay?" Bryan asked.

"I need to do some research without being distracted, first I need to discover the exact type of toxins F.A.N.G used for Juri since he has several natural sources, then I have to find a cure for all the chemicals, then... It's a very long story, just give me some time to make sure I can create an antidote, come back tomorrow." Julia said.

Bryan turned around and left Julia's laboratory.

* * *

 _ **Next day, Julia's Research Facility, 10 Hours until Juri Dies**_

The next day, Bryan went to Julia's home, he entered without knocking and immediately walked over to her laboratory. When he was in, he saw Julia sleeping behind her desk.

"Wake up!" Bryan shouted.

Julia shockingly woke up.

"Oh uh huhu what? Oh it's you... Uuuwaaaahhh... I have been busy all day." Julia said tired as she stretched her limbs.

"Have you found a solution or not!" Bryan asked.

"Well I managed to identify the numerous toxin F.A.N.G used, and with the amount of luck I had, I already have the cure for each toxin in my lab, the only problem is finding the right chemical combination that will form a cure for Juri." Julia said.

"What's next." Bryan asked.

"I have the cures in 8 separate test tubes, the problem is, more than 1000 combinations can be created, but only 1 can cure Juri's toxin because of the amounts of poison he used." Julia explained.

Bryan reach to his pocket and grabbed a picture, he approached Julia and threw the picture next to her.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet me at this place, she knows exactly where it is." Bryan said.

Julia looked on at the photo, but then she looked back at her screen.

"You are certainly sure she is going to make it. I have exactly 10 hours to make a maximum of 1000 combinations to create the perfect cure." Julia said.

"If she does not make it, we are going to have a problem." Bryan threatened.

"Please Bryan, you can't scare me with threats, I am helping you because you actually managed to make a friend." Julia said.

"She is not my friend!" Bryan said.

He left Julia's laboratory once again and went to his helicopter. He took off. Meanwhile, Julia was busy with the combination of chemical, she then walked over to the chamber Juri was laying in.

"He might not accept it, but you managed to befriend Bryan Fury, I don't know how you did it, but this is a quite an achievement." Julia said.

When she looked at Juri's life percentage, it was at exactly 30%, Juri was still unconscious in the chamber, Julia went back to work to get the combination.

* * *

 _ **Research Facility, 5 Hours Until Juri Dies**_

Julia was still busy with her 8 test tubes trying to find the right combination, she has been going for 5 hours straight and tried almost 400 combinations, all showed negative results on her computer screen.

"Alright, Combination 433, test tube 8, 6, 1 and 3." Julia said as she tried the chemical combination.

She puts them together and scanned them in her computer, but then again, the scanner rejected the combinations and showed it as negative.

"Again a failure, I don't have much time, Juri's life status is dropping to 14%." Julia said disappointed.

She then puts them aside and tried the next combination.

"Combination 434, Test tube 5, 8, 2, 1, testing now." Julia said as she mixed the chemicals together for the cure.

However, the computer scanned another negative combination.

"Great, a failure, next combination." Julia said as she puts the combination aside and tried the next one.

She grabbed the new tubes.

"Alright, Combination 435, Test tube 4, 5, 3 and 7. Testing now." Julia said as she tried the next combination.

She puts several other tubes and mixed them together, she then scanned them in her computer to find the cure. Suddenly, the computer showed a result, Julia looked at the screen and thought it was another negative combination.

"Another failure..." Julia said when she looked, but something was different than her last combination. "Wait a second, it's... it's a positive, this is the right combination! I found it!" he shouted happy.

She then looked back at Juri's life support which was at 12%. "And enough percentage to spare." Julia said tired out.

"Now that I have the right mix, start the decontamination. This will cleans her body from all poisons." Julia said as she pushed a button.

Julia's chamber got filled with a light blue smoke, Julia stood up from her chair and stood in front of the chamber. The smoke then slowly disappeared, Julia looked on her screen for Juri's life support which was increasing fro 15% to 30% and upwards.

Juri slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where... what is this? Where am I?" Juri asked herself.

Julia opened the chamber and approached Juri.

"You are save Juri, you are in my laboratory, I managed to..." Julia said as Juri jumped up.

"Who are you!? And what is this place, what am I doing here?" Juri asked.

"Calm down, my name is Julia Chang, and I am not an enemy, I am a friend. Really." Julia said with her hands up.

"Friend? Yeah right, listen honey, I don't do friendship." Juri said.

"Wow, where have I heard that one before. You and Bryan really do share the same personality. No wonder you guys work together" Julia said sarcastic.

"Bryan? You mean Bryan Fury?" Juri asked.

"Yes." Julia said as she went to her desk and sat on her computer chair. "Bryan explained to me that you have been poisoned by F.A.N.G, he want all the way from Japan to America to find me and cure you. Lee is an old friend of mine and he must have thought I had a solution of curing you from the poison." Julia explained.

"Awh yeah, I remember that F.A.N.G guy, you cured me? I am not sick anymore." Juri asked.

"Yes, you are all fine now, I neutralized the toxin, it took a long time of research, but you are all better, you just need to recover." Julia said.

"And Bryan, he went all the way across the world just to save me? I am guessing he threatened you to create this cure, why did you still help him?" Juri asked.

"I have heard about Bryan Fury from Dr Abel and Bosconovitch, Bryan has always been a ruthless cyborg, but now that he met you, he is actually starting to care for people." Julia said.

"Care for people? Honey, we both agreed we would never care for each other, I am only joking around but don't get it twisted. I am out of here." Juri said when she walked away.

"Are you sure you don't see him as a friend or anything? He went all the way across the world to save you, I bet you would do the same thing." Julia said.

"Entirely sure I won't, if he dies, he dies. I don't need friends, and even if I had, I wouldn't care for them." Juri said while walking away.

"Wait!" Julia said when she ran after her.

Juri turned around. "Now what do you want?" Juri asked annoyed.

"Nothing, there is just something I have to give you." Julia said when she reached inside her pockets and grabbed a picture. "Bryan gave me this picture, he told me that when you wake up, to meet him at this place. He knows that you know where it is." she said.

Juri grabbed the picture and looked at it, she then narrowed her eyes and puts the picture down.

"What is that place? Something special?" Julia asked curious.

"This is the place we first met, and fought. I wonder why he wants me to go there, must be another mission." Juri said.

"He never told me." Julia said.

"Well then, I am taking my leave." Juri said when he left Julia's home

"Good luck." Julia said when she went back inside her house.


	8. Bryan vs Juri 2: The Comeback

_**Bryan vs Juri 2: The Comeback**_

* * *

 _ **The Plane to South Korea**_

Juri was sitting in a plane on her way to South Korea, after she was cured from her poison by Julia Chang, Bryan left a note for her to meet him back in South Korea. Juri was looking out the window and as she leaned on her right arm and sights.

"Heeh... Couldn't he have left a helicopter for me, now I had to sneak into this plane." Juri said annoyed.

She reached to her pocket and grabbed her phone she dialed Bryan's number and called him up. Bryan didn't answer his phone. Juri then puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Why didn't he answer, and why does he want me to come to that place anyways?" Juri asked herself.

Meanwhile in South Korea, Bryan had is phone in his hand and saw several calls from Juri and missed them on purpose.

"Hehe, looks like she is worried, now we just wait..." Bryan said calmly.

Bryan was staying at the same mall he met Juri the first time, which has been cleaned up and rebuild after their big fight.

* * *

 _ **South Korea Airport**_

After a couple hours of flying, the plane finally arrived back in South Korea, Juri got out of the plane and left the airport. She reached inside her pocket again and grabbed the picture Bryan left her.

"Hmmm... Where was this place again? Been a while since I have been here." Juri said when she walked around.

She the grabbed her phone, and instead of calling Bryan, she called another acquaintance.

She called up Hwoarang for more information. Hwoarang was with his Resistance negotiating with a small organization for cooperation and protection. He was standing across the boss.

"So, do we have a deal Mafuba? We can offer protection with our weapons, Taekwondo skills and force with my army. In exchange for a vast sum of money." Hwoarang said with arms folded.

"You have impressed me with your soldiers and their skill, I think that we will consider..." Mafuba said when suddenly he heard a noise.

Hwoarang looked at his pocket and grabbed his phone. "I got a call, give me a second." he said as he moved away from the groups.

"Hello?" Hwoarang answered while he whispered.

"It's me, I need some quick help." Juri asked straight to the point

"Han, I am kind of busy now. Can it wait, I have to finish the negotiation, we can get in the money with this." Hwoarang said on the phone.

"Just give me some directions, then you can get back playing with cash again." Juri demanded.

"Fine, my God, where do you want to go?" Hwoarang asked.

"I have a picture of a mall, but I don't know where it is, it is round. Sounds familiar to you?" Juri asked.

"Round mall? Oh the K-Mall, where are you now?" Hwoarang asked.

"At the airport." Juri answered.

Mafuba and his associates were getting impatient with the long wait.

"Hwoarang, we don't have much time, we need to get an agreement." Mafuba said.

"Give me a second, I am almost done!" Hwoarang answered him quick as he went back to his phone.

"Alright, if you are at the airport, take the buss to Hyun Sun Park, then walk for 5 minutes straight ahead and there you go, you are at the K-Mall." Hwoarang informed her.

"Hwoarang! Either you get back here or the deal is off!" Mafuba said annoyed.

"1 Second, I will be right there!" Hwoarang answered as h then went back to his phone. "That was it, I really have to go." Hwoarang said hasty.

"Hey, you didn't say which bus." Juri said.

"Bus 53 now leave me alone for now, I have to go, this is important!" Hwoarang said irritated as he hung up the phone.

Juri hung up as well and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"The guy got guts, I'll deal with him later." Juri said. "Alright, he said Bus 53 to Hyun Sun Park." Juri said to herself.

She went to Bus 53 and got in, then she went on her way to Hyun Sun Park to meet Bryan at the K-Mall.

* * *

 _ **Hyun Sun Park, Close to K-Mall**_

Several minutes later, the bus arrived at Hyun Sun Park. Juri stepped out of the bus and looked around. She saw the round Mall called K-Mall a couple meters away.

"This must be it..." Juri said when she looked around. "Now I recognize this place, Seth told me that Lars mostly shops here for clothes." he remembers.

She entered the mall and continued walking until she was at the same spot she was one year ago.

"Hmmm... he told me to meet him here... I don't see him anywhere." Juri said when she looked around.

Then in the distance, Bryan walked towards the mall and approached Juri. She saw him walking.

"Finally, took you long enough." Juri said when she walked up to the cyborg.

Bryan had his eyes closed while he was strolling while Juri was stretching her arms.

"So, why are we here? For an assignment? Are there any control keys in this area?" Juri asked.

The two stood right in front of each other, Bryan still hasn't answered her, Juri found it weird he was not talking and kept looking curious around.

"Hello, Earth to cyborg, anyone in there?" Juri asked.

Bryan moved, he took his jacket off and threw it somewhere else. Juri looked at his jacket flying, but the moment she took her eyes of Bryan, Juri got grabbed by the neck by Bryan an held in the air.

"Dargh, hey what the!" Juri shouted.

Bryan laughed manically and then punched her in the face, launching her away. However, Juri quickly recovered by quickly landing on her feet.

"What was that for?" Juri asked.

"Shut up woman!" Bryan shouted as it silenced Juri. "You are going to fight me! What's the matter, are you too soft, too sensitive and to caring to even hurt me!" Bryan taunted Juri.

Juri narrowed her eyes and grunts angrily. She then stood up and activated her Feng Shui Engine Alpha, which was working again after her encounter with F.A.N.G. She then stood in fighting stance.

"Come and get me sweetheart. You wanted me, you got me." Juri said sinister in fighting stance

Bryan smiles and reached to his Gatling gun on his back. Juri remembered from the last time she fought Bryan that he loved using his weapons. Bryan fired his Gatling gun, but Juri quickly managed to jump out of the way, and with Bryan in hot pursuit, Juri avoided all shots. Meanwhile, once again the K-Mall was being destroyed by Bryan's assault. The citizens ran away fro the duo.

"Just like the last time, use weapons to make me run. Let's see how on guard you really are. However, this Engine is much weaker than my old one, and Seth destroyed it. I still have to watch out." Juri said.

She kept running away, and then jumped on the rooftops. From the shots, smoke appeared and covered the sky. Juri used it to cover herself from Bryan's sight.

Bryan stopped firing and looked around for Juri. Then from above, Juri countered with a fast dive kick, but Bryan blocked the kick and punched Juri away. She got launched once again and landed on her feet again. Juri looked troubled while Bryan was observing her closely.

" _Hmmm... still not there yet, just have to push a little further..._ " Bryan thought as he then stepped up to Juri.

"Juri, you are even weaker than last year! Did that anger inside of you burn out? If I wanted to, I could have killed you seconds ago!" Bryan shouted.

"Really? Well guess what, I am only playing as well. But tell me, why are we even fighting, not that I mind, just want to know your motives." Juri asked.

"Remember what I said at the bar? "Because this woman brought me fun, I might not kill her, so she lives." so I have decided to terminate you because I have no further use of you." Bryan explained.

"I see... you want to settle our feud once and for all? Then how about we get to the killing part?" Juri asked menacing

Bryan was looking annoyed again and thought. "Damn, still not... what made her angry before?"

Then suddenly Juri attacked with rapid kick combos, Bryan was caught off guard and got hit by ever kick she dealt, eventually getting launched towards a wall. Juri's Engine deactivated for now.

"Hmm... That was too easy?" Juri said.

Bryan who was stuck in the wall had his head down. Then something happened, Bryan laughed manically, not because he was getting excited, but he found another way for his plan to work. Juri looked suspicious once again.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!" Bryan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Juri asked.

"It's funny, usually people get stronger when time goes by, but in your case your power has decreased greatly, the Juri from last year was exceptionally stronger and faster. Now you are nothing but a slouch who needs me to save her." Bryan stated harsh.

"Look okay... I can take..." Juri shouted as Bryan interrupted her.

"No, you are not able to take care of yourself. I feel more like a parent taking care of his daughter! I was wrong about you, you are nothing more than a weak little girl!" Bryan said.

"Are you done? I am not someone who..." Juri said when Bryan once again interrupted her once again.

"What would your parents say if they saw you?" Bryan asked.

Juri's expression changed extremely fast and got even re infuriated.

"Do not talk about my parents you asshole..." Juri said furious.

"I guess I hit a nerve did I? Your parents would be ashamed if they realized that their daughter is a weak minded fool who begs for her parents every other second. It's a good thing they died like little insects by Bison, then they won't have to put up with their disappointment of a daughter. I would have done a better job at killing them, shooting them in the heads or ripping their intestines out one piece at a time..." Bryan spoke when Juri finally lost it completely.

Juri grunts angrily and let out a loud yell. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!" she shouted.

"SHUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Juri shouted when she activated her Feng Shui Engine again and got surrounded by a bright black and white energy, even shaking the area by her amazing strength.

Bryan crossed his arms trying to catch up the impact, but instead he slides back for a meter. He saw that Juri's energy was surging all around her.

"I don't mind insults, they actually entertain me, you can mock me and I will even be able to show mercy. But no one will ever mention my parents ever again! Anyone who does becomes an enemy who is marked for death!" Juri shouted angered as she stood in fighting stance. "We are going to fight to the death Bryan, and this time, if you don't block my attacks, you will soon find a hole in your chest for the first time in your life!" she threatened.

Bryan was smiling, finally achieving his real goal, while Juri was preparing for assault.

"This is what I needed, the rage this woman releases, the fun it will bring me..." Bryan said while fantasizing.

Suddenly, Juri stood right in front of Bryan, covered in energy. She kicked Bryan massively in the chest which launched Bryan threw a store.

"Dargh!" Bryan grunts in the process.

Juri ran after the cyborg and jumped up for a better view. From the sky, she saw Bryan standing up as he looked above him.

"Die!" Juri shouted as she did her Fuhajin and shot several black and white projectiles Bryan's way.

Bryan punched and kicked both projectiles and destroyed them. Juri landed and ran up to him, the two started a fast skirmish of punches and kicks. Bryan ducked, avoiding Juri's high kick, Juri jumped avoiding Bryan's low kick.

"Hehehe, thats it, keep it up woman, keep it up!" Bryan yelled.

"I will rip your intestines from your body!" Juri shouted maniacally.

" _Now I am starting to get impressed. She is becoming more like me every second._ " Bryan thought

Juri mid kicks Bryan, but the cyborg grabbed her leg and swung the woman away. Juri quickly recovered, Bryan taunts and shows a hand gesture for her to rush him.

"Time to die!" Juri said.

She once again got covered by black and white Energy and ran up to Bryan, the man himself puts his right arm back nd awaited Juri's arrival. The moment she came closer, Bryan Meteor Smashed Juri who used her strongest Engine powered kick.

The two fighters clashed once again in a struggle, with Bryan's shocking punch and Juri's amazing energy. Then from the huge clash between the fighters, a large explosion occurred in the area. Bryan and Juri hit each other with their strongest physical attack.

While smoke was covering the area, both fighters were laying on the ground. When the sky became clear, they layed next to each other unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Mall Once Again**_

Several minutes later, Juri slowly opened her eyes after being knocked out by her own energy. She focused her pupils straight and then woke up.

"Ugh, what just... what happened?" Juri asked herself when she scratches her head.

"You had a trip on memory lane." Bryan answered while laying next to her.

"You... I am too tired... I used too much energy back then. If you want to kill me, do it now before I get my strength back." Juri prompted him.

"Hehehe... I have no desire to kill you Juri, non whatsoever." Bryan answered.

"Why not? Last time you told me I was useless to you." Juri said when Bryan interrupted her.

"I lured you to this specific place to remind you who you really are now. Lately you have been acting soft with the kid and at Violet Systems, even with Urien." Bryan said.

"Lured me? Remind me who I really am?" Juri asked curious.

"This is the first place we fought, back then you were like me a crazy fighter who only wanted to have fun by causing chaos. I brought you back to this place to relive that moment and bring the old you back instead of the new you who is being soft and sensitive. Everything I did and say were to bring out that inner rage inside of you. I need someone to satisfy my hunger for chaos and fighting, ever since I have been working with you, I have fought and destroyed more than I did on the battlefield, and I was not going to give that up by you becoming soft." Bryan explained when he slowly stood up from the ground.

Juri then grins slightly.

"Now I understand, you were sad and wanted me to act like myself again, all the things you were saying was to anger me on purpose." Juri said when she also stood up from the ground.

Bryan and Juri were facing each other.

"You also saved me from the poison by bringing me to that sweetheart Julia. Thanks for your help, I have been soft lately. I needed to let my rage out. I am who I am and I won't change." Juri said.

She puts her hand out for a hand shake, Bryan looked at it for a second and declined.

"Shake... my... hand!" Juri grunted angrily.

Bryan then looked back and slowly puts his hand out, eventually grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"You know, only a friend would actually do this much to bring someone back they missed sooooo..." Juri hinted.

"Are you getting soft on me again!? We are not friends, we are just two people..." Bryan said as Juri interrupted her.

"You going all the way to America just to save me technically makes you a friend! Or do you want to go further than that? I know you still have a crush on me, why else would you do this?" Juri teased.

Bryan didn't get angry, the only thing he did was grinning.

"Hehehehe... Whatever you want to think... Muwaahahahahahahah!" Bryan answered her.

"Hehehehe... Muwaahahahahahahahaahahah!" Juri laughed manically.

Bryan looked surprised as he puts one eyebrow up, but then puts his head down.

"Impressive but you still need to learn a lot about the 'Maniac Laugh', you'll get there sooner or later." Bryan said as he shook his head.

"I think we better get back, we have lots of work to do and we have been slacking off a lot." Juri said.

"Come with me, I know how we can get out of here." Bryan said when he walked away.

Juri followed him and a bit further away, Bryan showed her their bikes, ready to go.

"You brought our bikes? You planned this much?" Juri asked.

"I might be insane and crazy, but remember I was also a skilled cop and kickboxer, I can still think for myself and make sense, don't ever forget that." Bryan said when he walked towards his bike and stepped up.

Juri grins and puts her shoulder up, she then walked up to her bike and started it up.

"Let's go." Juri said when she got ready.

Both fighters rode away, back to the Secret Bar of the Illuminati to meet with Helen and Urien.

What they didn't know was that while Juri and Bryan got ready and rode of back to the Secret Bar, someone was spying on them once again from a far away rooftop. This spy was no ordinary spy.

He had the look of a ninja, had short blond hair, ninja kunais on his back and a scar on his face. This assailant was watching Bryan and Juri fighting and saw everything that happened between the two with only his arms crossed while his small cape was wavering in the wind. The ninja assailant pushed a button on the earphone he has.

"Raven here, I have the targets in sight, request my next orders." Raven spoke through his earphone.

"Stay in pursuit of the targets, but don't blow your cover, you need to be as discreet as humanely possible. Master Raven out." Master Raven answered.

"Understood. Raven out." Raven said when he broke off the connection.

Raven jumped down from the rooftop and crouched on the ground, when he stood straight, someone was standing behind him. A woman with red hair and a long ponytail who slowly approached him.

"Such a mess the Snake and the Spider made, and they rebuild this mall from what happened last year. Anyways, I see that you are on an assignment as well, funny how it brought us to the same place once again." the woman said.

Raven turned and around and crossed his arms.

"We know each other's organization, but it's not the best idea to get close to each other. What are you doing here Crimson Viper?" Raven spoke.

C. Viper puts her hand on her hip.

"We are both in pursuit for the same thing, so you know my mission as well. The world is in danger because of Shadoloo and the Black Moons, we promised both our organizations and Superior officers to work separately. And as I recall, you prefer to work alone, wrong or right?" Viper asked.

"Stay out my business, this will jeopardize the mission." Raven said.

Raven did several hand sign, Viper knew what he was planning to do. Suddenly, Raven jumped up and disappeared into thin air. Viper looked at the sky and grinned slightly.

"Still hasn't changed a bit have you?" C. Viper asked herself.


	9. A Second Rival, Bryan's Super Weapon

_**Chapter 9: A Second Rival, Bryan's Super Weapon**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note: If you are unfamiliar what happened in the first paragraph of the story, go back to Chapter 2 of this story, Hwoarang's Revenge and Juri's Return**_

* * *

 _ **The Road**_

On the road, Bryan and Juri were riding their motorcycles back to the Secret Bar to meet with Helen and Urien for their next mission. After a couple hours of driving, the two finally arrived at the bar. They took their helmets off.

"Wew. Finally here." Juri said tired out.

"Let's get this over with already." Bryan said when he got off his bike.

Juri got off her bike and walked behind Bryan towards the door. Bryan rudely opened the door as he looked around. He saw that Nash and Rashid were together with Helen. Juri then appeared from behind Bryan.

"Hey people, what did we miss?" Juri asked.

"Bryan, Juri, you are late, we expected you to contact us 3 days ago, where have you been?" Helen asked.

"We were a bit..." Juri said when she looked at Bryan who narrowed his eyebrows. "Occupied. What's been going on while we were gone?" She asked.

"Well, Nash and Rashid came back like 3 hours ago. Rashid explained to me that he was at the Kanzuki's and retrieved 3 control keys, making the total of 6 keys." Helen explained.

"Yeah, while Nash distracted Cammy, I managed to get a control piece from Chun-Li. We decided to head back to recuperate. After everything, Nash, went to the Shadoloo Base and tried to defeat Bison, he lost." Rashid explained.

"Woohoo you deserve a medal." Juri said sarcastic.

"Hey it was very difficult, Chun-Li told me she stole the piece from Vega, who stole it from Lee Chaolan we deserve some respect Juri." Rashid said.

Nash only kept looking at his partners.

"That's right, and if I recall, Bryan, you and Juri were supposed to retrieve that piece, what happened?" Helen asked.

Bryan stepped up but then Juri held her arms horizontal to stop him from talking.

"It is a very long story, we were at Violet Systems, I tried getting the piece but the perv with the blond hair was gone before I got a chance to get it back from him." Juri explained.

"Perv? You are the one walking around with your jacket wide open like that? You are as much of a perv as he is." Bryan said with arms folded.

"You are telling me? You are walking around in that green vest with no T-shirt whatsoever, showing skin, I am covered up." Juri said sassy as she pointed at him.

"Hmmm... Good point..." Bryan replied as he closed his eyes

"That is quite an odd story for someone like you Juri. Anything else?" Helen asked.

Out of nowhere, Urien walked in the bar and approached the group.

"I see that you have all gathered the 6 pieces?" Urien asked Helen with his hand in his pocket.

Helen bows to Urien. "My Lord, we have all the pieces in our possession, shall we go on to the next step?" Helen asked.

"Of course." Urien said.

"Hold on hold on, what is the next step? You never told us what you were planning." Juri asked.

"If you payed more attention, then you might have known about this weeks ago, start listening before I make you regret it." Urien threatened the woman.

"Whatever, just tell me already." Juri asked.

"Now my comrades, now that all the 6 control keys are in our possession, it is time to invade the Shadoloo base and prevent Bison from completing his plan. The programmer was a friend of Rashid and he can decode the computer and stop the moons, with help of the 6 keys of course." Helen explained.

"That's right, he changed the password so that I can get into the database and stop the moons from going off." Rashid said.

"So it's just us 4 that's going to invade Shadoloo? I am not the person to rely on anyone's help but don't they have like a massive army? Shouldn't we get one as well?" Bryan asked.

"That has already been settled, I have payed off someone who has the right means for us to invade Shadoloo. A capable fighter and leader of the Rebellion. He has the necessary tools and men power that we can use." Urien explained.

"Leader of the Rebellion? Sounds familiar." Juri said when she thought for a second.

Suddenly the doors of the bar opened as snow was falling inside the building. Everyone looked at the entrance. A man walked in the building, it was someone familiar to only one of the four members of the Illuminati.

The man had on black and gold rebellion clothing, like an armor around his body, a red cape on his left shoulder. That man was Lars Alexandersson, leader of the Rebellion against Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadoloo. (Lars Wears His Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Outfit) Lars came walking with a serious and strict look on his face.

Helen walked over to Lars and welcomed him.

"Welcome Lars Alexandersson, Leader of the strongest Rebel Army on Earth. I am glad that you accepted my offer after all, we can really use your help." Helen told him as she shook his hand.

"Urien... Helen..." Lars sounded when he shook back. "I have prevented one of Bison's plans before of the Weapons Data, when I heard about the Black Moons. I decided to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities. I have some of my soldiers stationed here, the others will arrive tomorrow, then we can begin our mission. I am only here to meet the recruits you were talking about." he said as he approached the group.

Nash kept looking at the leader, Rashid scratched his head.

"Nice to meet you Lars, my name is Rashid, of the Turbulent Wind. I think we will get along just fine." Rashid commented.

"Likewise Rashid." Lars replied.

Lars looked at Nash.

"Who are you?" Lars asked him.

"Charlie Nash." Nash introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Lars replied.

Bryan had no reaction to him as Lars walked towards him.

"Bryan Fury, you? I don't see you much of a 'Join an organization' type of guy." Lars said.

"Another person who knows my name, this is starting to look like a fan club." Bryan said annoyed.

"Let's just say that your many felonies are known world wide. You are on the most wanted list. Now who is..." Lars said as he looked to the person next to him.

Juri only had one eyebrow up and got pretty intrigued by Lars' appearance. Lars finally noticed Juri standing next to Bryan and wides his eyes at the sudden shock.

"Uh! What the..." Lars gasped.

"Well well well, what have we here? Such a surprise we see each other again after all this time." Juri said sinister and sassy.

"Juri! You! Don't tell me you are one of Helen's recruits as well." Lars said on his guard.

"Nice seeing you again Lars, I can tell that you missed me." Juri teased as she raised her eyebrow.

"You know this guy?" Bryan asked when he looked next to him.

"Of course, we fought before after I tried to steal the Weapons Data for Seth, that was in the time you were still on my case all the time. And if he knows what's good for him, he won't provoke me." Juri stated with a grin.

Lars approached Juri further on until they faced each other. Lars then grinned with confidence.

"I have to commend you Juri, you know how to catch people off guard. Try me one on one, you will see that the same result won't occur again." Lars challenged her.

"Is that a challenge? Are you still mad at what happened in the past?" Juri asked.

"Not mad, bitter, there is a difference. You murdered my comrades and my friends in cold blood, I can never forgive you for that." Lars said angered.

"As if I care for someone else's forgiveness or life, not my problem." Juri said uninterested.

"Then don't expect me to treat you like we are friends or even comrades to begin with. I will never work together with you." Lars commented harsh.

"Like I need your help. Let it go, people live and people die, not something new in this world." Juri said with both shoulders up.

"People's lives aren't there to play with and control as you wish, try to learn that once someone tries to take your life, you will know how it feels to be hurt." Lars explained.

"Yeah I will think about it, if I actually cared that is, oh well, guess you can't please everybody. You are the leader of the Rebellion, you must have killed someone in your life?" Juri said when she turned around.

"Never, I believe that there is good in everybody, and once justice is served, they see the light that will change them... forever. However, you keep that anger you feel building up inside you which turns into hatred and villainous expressions." Lars explained with his fist up.

"You know what I heard: "Blah Blah Blah superhero talk. Blah Blah justice Blah Blah... hatred. Seriously, you are boring me with your speeches." Juri said with a hand mouth gesture, mocking Lars.

"Mock my morals all you want. You will understand sooner or later." Lars said when he puts his arms crossed

Helen then walked in between the two and slowly clapped her hands, trying to separate them before their feud would escalate even further.

"Interesting that the hostility between the two of you is flaring up, this could be a new rivalry. Go on Lars, show us your fighting prowess by taking on Juri in a fighting exhibition." Helen told them.

"I don't think he is up for another humiliation." Juri asked when she only turned her head slowly towards him.

"Afraid you can't win from me anymore? I won't get caught off guard again." Lars said as he kept looking with his eyebrows down.

Urien then approached the two of them.

"Judging from your conversation, I can see that you have some dark history together. I don't care what happened, but you two need to settle it now so that you two won't form a problem to me later on." Urien said.

Lars and Juri slowly walked up to each other, the suspense got greater and greater. Bryan thought this would get interesting, Rashid walked up to Bryan.

"Aren't you going to stop her? This could get ugly, and Lars seems to really hate Juri for some reason?" Rashid asked.

"I am not her father, if she wants to fight him, then so be it. She can do whatever she wants." Bryan said as he kept looking.

"Well... I suppose. But what did she do to make him this hostile towards her?" Rashid said when he looked at the two fighters.

"Beats me..." Bryan answered nonchalant.

* * *

 _ **Lars vs Juri Rematch  
**_

Lars and Juri were right in front of each other once again, face to face to one another with Lars who stared with anger. The black and white eyed girl grinned and did a right roundhouse kick, Lars quickly reacted and grabbed her foot, as both paused for a second.

"Did you get faster?" Juri asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lars asked.

Juri got out of Lars' grip and took some space by jumping back. She used her Fuhajin 3 times and stored her energy projectiles up. Lars looked suspicious as he thought about what she is capable off.

"That move, she did that before. Three times, meaning she has 3 opportunities for projectiles, alright." Lars said.

Lars front flips towards Juri, she awaited his approach and stood ready for anything. The moment Lars got the right angle, he landed on the ground across Juri and crouched down, doing a low punch to make her trip over.

"Nice try but..." Juri said when she back flipped away. "I am not an idiot, I won't fall for such cheap tricks Lars." she said again as she landed on the ground.

But to her surprise, Lars stood behind the woman and used his stun technique, Ark Blast, which was a special technique performed with both hands straight forwards and stunning the opponent with a small surge of lightning. Juri crumbled to the ground. What Lars did was the moment Juri jumped back a bit, he quickly passed her from below using his Dynamic Entry and stood behind her.

"Nuurrgh." Juri sounded in the process as she went down.

Urien was actually impressed, however, he could see Lars' movement easily and saw it coming.

"Impressive, Lars is doing rather well." Urien said.

"That is why I have been scouting him as you asked me my Lord. But why didn't you want him to join?" Helen asked.

"Because he has greater purpose than what we have to offer now. That greater purpose is this army he has for me available." Urien answered her question.

Helen then looked back at the fight. Juri was crouching on the ground and had her head down. Lars slowly walked up to her and stood tall while she was crouching. Then in a flash, she gut kicked Lars. He tried to block it, but Juri broke through his defense using her Feng Shui Engine.

Lars was on his knees, holding his stomach with his hand, Juri stood in front of him and crouched to his level.

"Hehehe, you are still a weakling after all these months, how embarrassing would it be for you to be the leader of the worlds most famous rebel army." Juri mocked the leader once again.

Lars puts his head up and went in with a punch, Juri dodged and spins her legs around, using her Kaisen Dankairaku (Spinning World-Ending Decent), kicking him in the air as she jumped after him. She then meteor smashed him down to the ground, and the moment she stood on the ground again, she raised her leg and caught Lars on her leg.

"How did that felt? Feeling desperate there?" Juri asked.

Lars had an expression of pain, Juri's smile got greater and greater as she kicked him onto a wall, which got him stuck

"Dargh! Aaahh!" Lars gasped.

Juri stood tall again, and the moment she turned around, she had a creepy expression on her face, almost like she was possessed.

"I though you said I would never catch you off guard again! Time to play!" Juri shouted as she ran up to Lars.

He was still stuck in the wall, Juri was in front of the leader of the Rebellion and started kicking him, even using her Senpusha (Pinwheel) repeatedly for more damage. Juri was enjoying his pain as she stopped her assault for a now.

"Look at the great leader of the Rebellion, laying there like the little wimp he is. I might as well just end your life to save you more pain, or should I torture you until you want to die yourself? He opened his eyes and grunts.

"You... bastard! We'll just have to see about that!" Lars shouted.

He then got surrounded in surging lightning strikes around his body. Juri got pushed back a couple meters from the outburst as she protected herself from the impact. She got her arms crossed to block the effects, when she removed them, she saw Lars sparkling.

"What is this? Does he have a special ability as well? I have never seen him do that before. What is it with people getting that much better than before, first Hwoarang, now this guy." Juri asked herself.

"It's my Mishima Blood, this lightning surge is a family trait, I realized that after meeting my brother, Kazuya Mishima." Lars explained.

"Heh, Mishima's, sounds like a bunch of posers if you ask me, especially that Kazuya guy and..." Juri spoke when suddenly Lars interrupted her.

"Enough talking! It's my turn, and don't think you can stop me now!" Lars shouted when he attacked.

Lars got faster and increased his speed, Juri quickly got on guard, but Lars used several strong kicks. Juri tried to block his attacks, but then Lars released several strong lighting strikes with strong punches.

"Hyahaahahahyyaaa!" Lars shouted in the process.

"He's not fooling around, he's being serious." Juri said still blocking.

She managed to get out of Lars' range and shot all 3 of her projectiles, Lars however, he used his Dynamic and Silent Entry swaying techniques and easily avoided them. Then the leader of the Rebellion saw an opening in her defense and low kicked the Taekwondo expext, tripping her, and the moment Juri was on her knees, Lars somersaults her into mid air and punched her in the upper body with his Super Move: Zeus, which was stronger than ever. Juri got shot towards the wall and she herself was now stuck like Lars was minutes ago.

"Eeeaaah!" Juri shouted.

She then fell out of the wall and onto the ground on her knees, as her hair buns got lose, revealing her long straight hair, she then went to the ground. Lars went out of his fighting stance, took a deep breath and calmed down.

"That was for my comrades, I have avenged their brutal deaths. Your offense, power and speed are outstanding but your defense and durability is the lowest between your comrades. I am balanced in all aspects while you cling to only 3 of them. I might have taken hits, but I am still standing, while you are laying down on the ground. Besides, we both know that we are still just holding back our real abilities." Lars commented in grief and with confidence in his abilities, not too much that would go to his head.

"That guy is good, don't you think?" Rashid asked as he looked at Bryan.

But Bryan was still watching the fight, like it wasn't over yet. Lars saw that he kept looking at Juri, so he looked at well. What he saw was shocking, Juri stood up once again, this time surrounded by a black and white energy surge once again. When she puts her head straight and puts her hair aside, she looked angry, actually more infuriated at what happened to her.

"You are still...!" Lars said shocked at Juri from standing up again.

"Low defense and durability huh? You got some nerve to criticize me like that. Now... I am mad." Juri said as she slowly stood up from the ground.

Her hair was straight as she pulls it aside again for her face to be clear, she then lets out a maniacal laugh.

"The thrill of battle excites me, I haven't had a good fight since Bryan Fury! Muwahahahahahahahahaha, I am not going to be as nice as I was before! This move will be a one hit kill if you don't avoid it!" Juri shouted when she stood up straight.

Bryan heard Juri's laughter which sounded awfully similar to his maniacal way of laughing, he the grins.

"Heh, she is a quick learner, even managing to adapted my psychotic personality in such little time." Bryan said impressed.

She reached to her left eye patch and puts it up, revealing her Feng Shui Engine glowing bright. Lars wasn't threatened by her, he only raised his hand as he started to surround himself with lightning once again.

"Come on honey, I'll fight you until I have you slowly dying below my feet!" Juri shouted as she ran up to him.

Then Lars ran up to her for a flying kick. But just when the two were about to clash, two people were standing between them, holding both their feet and ending the fight. Bryan was holding Juri's foot and Urien was holding Lars' foot.

"You two are done, that little scuffle should have release both your anger for each other." Urien said when he let go of Lars.

Lars closed his eye and walked away from them. Juri had her arms folded.

"Why did you stop me, this guy is really getting on my nerves and I want him dead!" Juri said angry.

"We have better things to do, calm yourself, we have to get this over with already. Then you can try and kill him." Bryan said.

Juri got herself out of Bryan's grip and turned her back on him.

"Don't tell me anything about being calm, especially someone like you who laughs like a maniac all the time." Juri said annoyed.

"You laughed like I do not 1 minute ago, consider us both psychotic when it comes to certain dangers and excitement." Bryan explained.

Juri sights and then walked over to Lars, he looked to his right and saw that she was just nonchalantly approaching him, like she has nothing to hide or as if their fight never even happened. As he saw her coming, Juri passed him and stood still next to the rebel leader, reaching herself to his ear.

"You might think that this is over, that you... won this fight, but don't get it twisted. I rather see people like you who annoy me too much tortured and dead beneath my feet, catch my drift?" Juri whispered in his ear

Lars noted her words and only focused his pupils towards her without moving his head.

"Guess what? When this is over, when Shadoloo is done and when Bison is defeated, you better watch your back, I'll be there without holding. Who knows? It might even be tomorrow when we meet again, or during the mission, trust me, it will happen. Try not to die because... when I am finished, I will kill you. Understand?" Juri whispered in Lars' ear.

Then when she tried walking away again, Lars puts his hand on her shoulder, and she stopped walking.

"Other people want me dead, including my own family, you are just 1 in the thousands. If you want to fight me serious again without me holding back as well then... try it if you can, I'll be waiting." Lars responded confident as he let her shoulder go.

Juri puts her straight hair in two buns again, smiles menacingly and walked away from him as she puts her hands on her hips.

* * *

 _ **End of the fight**_

Rashid and Nash looked at Juri. Helen then walked to the middle.

"Helen, I let you handle the rest, I will be watching your progress." Urien said when he left the bar.

"Yes Lord Urien." Helen said when she bowed to him. "Now that this is over, we will prepare our ambush against Shadoloo. Lars, how long until your soldiers arrive?" Helen asked him.

"The rest will arrive tomorrow afternoon." Lars said.

"Good, now my comrades, I want all of you to take some rest and gather tomorrow afternoon for the ambush. Make sure you are at full strength. Tomorrow is the day Shadoloo and M. Bison will fall!" Helen said as she then turned her back on all of them. "Well then, leave." she said.

Rashid and Nash left first, then Bryan followed as Juri went later and last. Lars was left alone with Helen in the bar.

Juri and Bryan were alone outside, the cyborg got on his bike and puts his helmet on. Juri approached him on his bike.

"Where are you going?" Juri asked.

"Home, I need some time alone to work on something before the mission." Bryan answered.

"That's rich, you need time alone, typical man. Look, I just need some..." Juri asked.

"Don't even think about it. Non of my concern, and I don't care for your sob story neither. Go somewhere else, don't press your luck." Bryan answered cold.

"Come on, I could really use a drink after all that traveling and fighting, or at least until we go back to our mission." Juri said tired out.

Bryan starts his motorcycle, then Juri approached him on his bike and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen asshole, I am not asking for much really, let me just recover and I am out of there, got it?" Juri threatened.

Bryan got out of Juri's grip and pulled her arms away. "It was a nice try, too bad it won't go that way. Take care of yourself, I am out of here." Bryan said when he ride his bike and left the scene.

Juri saw him riding and puts her hands on her hips again.

"Alright Bryan, I understand the game you are playing. If you won't invite me, then I will invite myself. You better prepare yourself." Juri said with a sinister smile as she walked back into the Secret Bar.

* * *

 _ **Bryan's House.**_

Several hours later, Bryan arrived at his home. He stepped off the bike and walked to his door. The cyborg opened the door and immediately went to his kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. When he got out the kitchen with a beer in his hand, he went to a door and opened it up. The door led to a staircase which went deep underground inside Bryan's house, which led to Bryan's Weapon's Basement.

In his room, Bryan has many different weapons ranging from knifes, normal pistols to machine guns, to assault rifles, to even rocket launchers, grenade launchers, homing launchers, rail guns and gatling guns hanging on the wall or in a case, ready to be used at any time.

"Time to work on my gear." Bryan said.

He puts his beer down and went to work on one of his latest gear, which he will test out sooner or later.

Many hours went by, in fact the whole night went by as it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Bryan stayed up all night working on his newly required weapon to finally work like he wants it too. And without leaving his weapons basement, he was perfecting his strongest weapon.

When the sun came up up again, Bryan finally held his new weapon in his hand and smiles.

"Almost finished." Bryan said.

He then puts the weapon down and went back up stairs. He opened the door and walked passed the living room. But in the living room, Juri was laying on the couch, drinking Bryan's beer, finishing the 6th beer she had.

"Took you long enough, finally out of your man cave Fury?" Juri asked nonchalant.

Bryan stopped walking and focused his pupils on Juri who was nonchalantly enjoying herself. Bryan's expression got angrier and angrier as he kept looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Bryan shouted infuriated.

"Not happy to see me huh, that's not how you treat a guest. I have been enjoying myself rather nicely, this is a nice house. Oh and uuhh... yeah you are out of beer, nice brand and a good taste, get some more when you go out would you?" Juri complimented him as she continued drinking.

"You drank all my... Dargh!" Bryan shouted as he face palmed.

"What is your deal, it's not like you need it, you said it yourself that you don't need it to live on." Juri said to him.

"How, did you get here!" Bryan asked again when he approached her.

"Simple, Illuminati tracking device to find you, duuhh. And also, your back door was open, didn't even need to kick it in, next time use your keys honey." Juri answered.

Bryan had his head down and slowly approached Juri who was still laying and drinking on the couch. Bryan reached out to her and grabbed her from behind her jacket, holding her in mid air with one hand.

"Hey come on, what are you doing?" Juri asked while she was hanging

"Time for you to leave!" Bryan said mad.

Bryan was carrying Juri with one hand and walked towards the door.

"You are going to kick me out?" Juri asked.

"Correct, I told you not to come to my house and that I needed to be alone for a while, start listening woman!" Bryan said when he opened the door with his free hand.

He opened the door, but then Juri spoke up to him.

"Do you really want me to leave Bryan?" Juri questioned him.

"Yes, now..." Bryan said as Juri interrupted him again.

"No no no honey, I mean do YOU want ME to leave?" Juri asked him again.

"What are you talking about?" Bryan asked when he turned Juri around.

"I am asking you, Bryan, if YOU want ME to leave so badly... well do you?" Juri asked.

The two stared each other down for a couple second, Juri even got into his head like she knew exactly how to reason with someone like Bryan. After a couple seconds of thinking, Bryan puts his eyebrows down and let go of Juri's purple jacket.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." Bryan said as he walked away.

Juri stood on the ground again as she straightens her jacket. She closed the door with her right foot.

"Good, now what are you up to?" Juri asked when she approached him.

"Non of your business, I never wanted you here in the first place. I am going back to what I was doing." Bryan said.

Juri approached him with excitement and stood behind him, Bryan stopped walking. "Ooh, what were you doing all this time, tell me, I am curious" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, leave me alone." Bryan answered.

Juri then walked to the door Bryan came out of a couple minutes ago.

"Really, cause it sounds like you were in your man cave working on something, I want to see what you are up to. Besides, I can annoy you instead, you want that? I am already in your house." Juri told him when she opened the door.

Bryan stood in front of her, preventing her from walking any farther.

"Forget about that..." Bryan said.

"Stop being such a baby, I won't tell anyone what you are up to." Juri said out of curiosity.

Bryan then looked the other way and then puts his hand on his face again. He then opened the door and puts his hand up as he walked down the staircase.

"Follow me, and don't touch anything, got it!" Bryan said.

Juri followed him downstairs to the basement. "Got it, got it, let's just go." Juri said.

* * *

 _ **The Weapons Basement.**_

Bryan and Juri arrived in the basement, it was dark as Juri tried to look for the light switch. Bryan turned on the lights. Juri was finally able to see and saw a variety of different weapons hanging on the wall and in vitrines. She kept looking around her.

"This is my Weapon Basement. These are all the weapons I collected while I was still working for Interpol in secrecy. After I turned into a cyborg, I broke into military bases stealing most of their weapons and kept them for myself." Bryan explained.

He then walked towards his bureau, Juri was watching the weapons on the wall first, she saw several variations of gatling gun hanging.

"This place is pretty big. So this is where you get all those weapons from, interesting." Juri said when she looked at one certain gatling gun. "Isn't this the same gatling gun you used on me the first time?" she asked.

"Why do you still remember the weapon I used 1 and a half years ago?" Bryan asked when he turned his head.

"I was just asking, it looked similar." Juri said when she walked away from the wall.

She then walked up to several vitrines, as she saw SMG's and Micro SMG's. After she took a look, Juri approached Bryan who was working on his newest weapon once again.

"What are you making there?" Juri asked.

"My newest project, it's a special weapon I managed to steal from Area 51, those fools need to improve their security to keep me outside." Bryan said as he kept looking at the weapon and puts his arms crossed.

Juri looked at the weapon and then immediately grabbed it, studying it.

"What's so special about this gun? Looks like any other weapon if you ask me." Juri questioned him while she studied the weapon.

Bryan quickly grabbed the gun out of her hands and puts it back on the bureau. "One bad move and you would have cut yourself up into a hundred pieces." Bryan told her.

"Ooooohh I am so scared, what is so special about it, just tell me." Juri told him.

"This is the Velociraptor Beam, I was planning on using it today, but it still needs tweaking." Bryan said when he grabbed the laser gun.

"The Veloci-whatte? I am not familiar with dumb military names." Juri said confused.

Bryan sights. "Heeehh... a laser beam." he answered.

"Oh I see, why didn't you just say that earlier?" Juri asked.

"Because this weapon has a name of his own." Bryan replied smart.

He used the laser and aimed on a table, Bryan then shot the table, and as the Velociraptor laser hit the table, the piece of furniture got penetrated and turned into complete dust.

"That could have been you if you pulled the trigger." Bryan said.

Juri then reached to the laser. "Let me try that!" She said.

"No, you have no idea how to use a gun, let alone a laser." Bryan said.

"Look, just show me how to hold it and I will be fine." Juri said.

Bryan sights again but then held the gun in his hands again.

"Hold it this way, and your right hand on the trigger. Then shoot." Bryan told her as he handed her the gun.

Juri held the gun like he instructed her and aimed for another object. She saw a chair, aimed and fired the laser. She shot the chair as it disintegrated right in front of her eyes. When she was done, Bryan grabbed the Velociraptor Beam out of her hands and puts it back on the work table.

"That's enough for you, it's not finished yet and it might overheat..." Bryan said as Juri interrupted him.

"That was pretty darn cool, always thought guns were just a waste of time, but this one was fun to use." Juri said when she crossed her arms and turned towards Bryan. "You know what? Screw what I said earlier, use whatever gun you want when we go on a mission again, maybe even this laser." she said.

Bryan only nods slightly and led Juri out of the weapon's basement. "I was planning to, but it needs work. Time to go, you have seen enough." Bryan said.

"Fine fine..." Juri said she left the basement.

Bryan went back to the basement and went back to working on his super weapon. He looked at it and puts his hand on his chin.

"Now, I just have to work on the amount of heat this thing can use, if it uses too much it will melt." Bryan said.

He went back to work on the Velociraptor Beam.

* * *

 _ **Bryan's House.**_

Several hours later at 11 o'clock in the morning, Bryan finally finished his Laser Beam.

"Done, this should do the trick, today I can give it a real test." Bryan said when he grabbed the weapon.

He studied and looked at it from every angle trying to see if there are any flaws, but Bryan couldn't find any noticeable flaws. So it was time for a real test of his new laser, he puts it in his holster. Bryan exited the basement and looked around, he saw that Juri was nowhere to be found.

" _Finally some rest."_ Bryan thought.

But then he heard some noises coming from outside, he decided to take a look as the noises came from the front door. He opened the door and saw Juri kicking rapidly around, she was actually training, something she hasn't done in years.

"Heyaaa hahahaha!" Juri yelled while kicking.

She jumped and spin kicked 3 times, then she landed on her feet and stretched her limbs.

"Heh..." Juri gasped for air as she grabbed some water and drank it up.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked when he opened the door.

"What does it look like? It's not like I am training to kill fight someone again soon, no not at all just... training." Juri said menacing at the cyborg.

"Forget it, I don't really care, we have to go to the bar, get on your bike." Bryan said when he gets on his motorcycle.

"Alright, I was done anyways, time to have some fun with Shadoloo." Juri said when she walked over to her bike and sat down.

"Why were you training, you don't need it." Bryan asked.

"Non of your concern, come on already." Juri said when she starts her bike and rode away.

Bryan then starts his bike, he then checked his Velociraptor Laser Beam on his back and left, on his way to the Secret Bar to meet with Helen, Urien and the others.


	10. Shadoloo's Fall Part 1

_**Chapter 10: Shadoloo's Fall Part 1**_

* * *

 _ **On the Road.**_

Bryan and Juri were on their motorcycles, on their way to the Secret Bar to meet with their comrades. It was time to gather with the others to put an end to Shadoloo and their Black Moon plan. After driving for a half hour, Bryan and Juri finally arrived in front of the Secret Bar, there were Helen, Rashid, Nash and Lars waiting on them.

"You two finally arrived, what took so long?" Helen asked the two.

"We just had to prepare, and Bryan wanted to work in his man cave on a weapon so it took a little longer," Juri explained.

"You were the one interrupting my work all the time, I could have been done already if you left me alone," Bryan replied.

"Aw boo hoo, Bryan is angry because he got disturbed." Juri teased him.

"We don't have time for this, so I will make it quick. Rashid, Nash, Bryan, Juri, I have a plan that needs everyone's attention. Listen closely..." Lars said.

"Sure, go ahead, you got my attention for now," Juri said sinisterly as she crouched down from boredom.

"Hmmm..." Lars mumbled out of suspense. "My men will arrive any minute, we ride off in my 16 wheeled tanks to the Shadoloo base. We will be there in exactly 45 minutes, there we will meet with more comrades I decided to help by assisting them. We will meet with Chun-Li, Ryu, and Karin Kanzuki. Once we are there, I will further explain my plans, the plan that will end Shadoloo once and for all." he explained strictly.

"Works for me, I met all three of them before and they are very strong fighters," Rashid said when he puts his arms behind his head.

"Yes, all three of them are acquaintances of mine, Chun-Li is a personal friend," Lars said.

"Start your useless friendship babbling for later, we got more important things to do," Bryan said impatiently.

"Take it easy Bryan. Once we are there, I will fully explain my plans and assign special teams for a certain objective. All 4 of you have special tasks that you have to complete to succeed." Lars said.

Then from the distance, several 16 tired trucks were driving towards the bar, the team all looked at the trucks but then Lars stepped forward and held his hand out to stop them from standing on guard.

"Relax people, those are my men," Lars said.

The group calmed down and the army trucks parked in front of the group. The rebel soldiers ran out of the truck, stood in a horizontal line and saluted to Lars.

"Sir, we have arrived! Sir!" the soldiers all shouted at Lars.

Lars had his arms behind his back and nodded 'yes' towards his army. He then turned around to Bryan, Juri, Nash and Rashid.

"It is time to go, everyone, we will go to the Shadoloo base and meet with the others," Lars said when he walked towards his trucks.

They all stepped inside the trucks, Lars tried to enter his truck, but Juri pushed him aside and entered first before him.

"You know the rule sweetie, ladies first, so be a gentleman and scootch over." Juri teased.

Lars frown at her and stood up. He dusts himself off, and what he did was different, he actually held his hand out.

"You are right, ladies first, I mistook you for a man." Lars teased her back.

"Oh I see, we are getting sassy now? Wanna fight?" Juri asked.

Then Bryan came in between the two and broke up their fight.

"Both of you are being childish, quit it already, I am getting tired of this," Bryan said as he passed them both and entered the truck before the two.

Lars and Juri looked at each other, then Lars entered the truck once again before Juri, as she went in after him. The group all sat down, the trucks rode off to the Shadoloo Base. Helen was left alone as she puts her arms together. Then Urien stepped up next to her.

"So, this is beginning of the end of Shadoloo?" Urien asked.

"If they succeed then yes it will be the end of Bison," Helen answered.

"When Bison is defeated, my own plans will come to fruition. Soon, I will be the Emperor and I will take down my brother for this treachery once and for all." Urien explained as he walked away from Helen.

Helen herself watched Urien laugh and leave. She narrowed her eyes and then looked straight forwards.

* * *

 _ **Rebel Army Trucks**_

Meanwhile, in the truck, Lars was figuring out his strategy of his mission, Rashid looked out of the window, Nash didn't move a muscle, Bryan and Juri were staring challenging each other down. Until they both held their hands out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Bryan and Juri yelled at the same time.

Bryan won with Scissors beating Paper.

"Ha, scissors win, take that!" Bryan gloated.

"You won't be so lucky next time. Come on, again!" Juri told him.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Bryan and Juri shouted at the same time.

This time, Juri won with Paper beating Rock.

"Ha, I won, take that gray hair!" Juri said.

"Dargh, just luck," Bryan said.

"Again, come on, best 3 out of 5," Juri asked him.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Bryan and Juri shouted at the same time.

Juri had rock, while Bryan had paper, and thus he won the game.

"Hahaha, I won! You're such a loser!" Bryan gloated at her.

"Dah crap, I can't believe how lucky you are. Best 3 out of 5 again, this time I will win!" Juri told him.

Bryan sat back as he grabbed his Laser. "No, I am done kicking your little butt. I am going to work on my weapon, it needs some last minute tweaks." Bryan said.

"Oh I get it, you are scared aren't you? Don't be such a drag, who says you can beat my little butt a second time. What makes you so sure?" Juri asked him offensively.

"I... won't... tell... and the answer is no, now leave me alone, I am working," Bryan said when he sat somewhere else.

Juri tiredly leans on her right hand as she blew her hairbang aside.

"Ugh, so bored..." Juri said when she looked around.

Juri looked around and saw that everybody was busy. She then focused her sight on the ground and saw a small rock. Juri picked up the rock.

While Lars was figuring out his strategies, he felt something on his head. A small rock hit his head. He looked on the ground and grabbed the rock.

"This must have hit my head?" Lars said as he looked around.

He first looked at Rashid who was still looking out of the window, Nash didn't respond, Bryan was working on his weapon, Juri kept whistling until she noticed he was looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Juri asked out of curiosity.

He then showed her the small rock.

"You dropped something?" Lars asked her as he crushed the rock in between his fingers.

"Wasn't me, you don't have any proof." Juri denied it.

A soldier approached Lars and whispered in his ear. "Sir, I saw Miss Han grab the stone from the ground after she was done with Mr. Fury, she threw it." the soldier told his leader.

Juri heard him and mean mugged him. "Snitch... feel good about yourself?" Juri called him out.

The soldier went back to his seat. Lars sights and stood up from his seat.

"You have problems with me and I understand that, you want to deal with me and that's fine, but do that after we are done with our mission to take down Shadoloo. Stop acting like a child." Lars promised her.

"But I am bored, I haven't been pleased for like ages, I need a good fight, are you a volunteer?" Juri complained sadistically.

"No," Lars replied.

Juri looked the other way with a grin, then answered: "Whatever you say..." Juri said.

Lars sat down again and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _ **Shadoloo Base**_

45 Minutes later at the Shadoloo Base, Ryu, Chun-Li and Karin were engaged I battle with Shadoloo's henchmen. The others went ahead inside the Shadoloo building. Ryu shot a Hadoken straight to a henchman and knocked him out. Chun-Li used her lightning legs and kicked her opponents away. Karin was in battle with other opponents as she had just finished them off. The group defeated the henchmen and were the only one standing, waiting for Lars to arrive.

"That should do the trick," Karin said as she went out of fighting stance and looked around.

The rich girl then looked behind her and saw Chun-Li standing.

"Chun-Li, when will that friend of yours arrive? We could really use some more help and I don't know how long the others can hold on." Karin asked her.

"I know he will arrive soon," Chun-Li said as she saw in the far distance several rebel army trucks riding their way. "He's here, come on!" she said as she ran towards the trucks with Karin.

The trucks stopped right in front of Chun-Li, the truck in front opened its door and from the inside, several soldiers ran out the truck and saluted with the weapons in their other hand. Some were armed and some weren't.

Then Lars walked out of the truck. He saw Chun-Li, Karin and Ryu standing. But first, he had something else to do.

"Secure the Shadoloo perimeter, surround the building and station yourself so that more back up from the outside can't get in," Lars commanded his men.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers shouted.

They all went to the Shadoloo Base around the building and stood in their respective place. Lars approached Chun-Li, Karin, and Ryu.

"Finally here, that took a long time, don't you think?" Chun-Li asked him when she puts her arms on her hips.

"Sorry, had some difficulties to handle," Lars said.

Karin friendly approached Lars and held her arm out.

"A pleasure to meet the famous Rebellion Leader. I am Karin Kanzuki of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu, and as my friend just said, you are Lars Alexandersson." Karin introduced herself kindly.

"It is very nice to meet you, Karin. I don't deserve such a high title, I'm just doing the right thing," Lars said modestly.

Then Ryu approached Lars. "Hello Lars, my name is Ryu, I also heard some stories about you. I am impressed you managed to rebel against the Mishima Zaibatsu with your army," Ryu introduced himself.

"I can imagine you would, I know about you as well Ryu, your fighting prowess is amazing. I would love to test my own abilities against yours when we got the time." Lars asked the fighter.

"I would love to, I can tell by your voice that you have a pure heart and fighting spirit," Ryu said.

Lars and Ryu shook hands as Karin walked in between the two

"So, who do you got with you?" Karin asked.

"Who I got with me well..." Lars said as he looked at him.

From the truck, Juri walked out of the truck.

"That took a long time, I started to get cramps in there. So, where is the fun?" Juri said as she looked around her.

Chun-Li was actually shocked to see Juri here.

"Juri?" Chun-Li said.

Juri saw the cop, the karate hobo and the rich girl standing as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's you again, missed me? I should have known I would see you in a place like this?" Juri asked when she turned around.

"Lars said he would find help from the Illuminati, don't tell me you are a member as well Juri. When did you become a member?" Chun-Li asked.

"A year and a half ago, after kicking Lars' ass. I only did this to get rid of Bison. I don't do this out of the goodness from my heart." Juri told them.

"Lars? What does she mean?" Chun-Li asked as she looked at him.

Lars scratched his head. "It was that time she attacked my base for the Weapons Data and kidnapped Hwoarang," Lars explained.

"Oh, that, yeah I remember," Chun-Li said.

Then Nash and Rashid walked out of the trucks.

"Greetings everyone, remember me?" Rashid asked.

"I recognize you, you are Rashid of the Turbulent Wind, aren't you?" Ryu asked when he walked up to him.

"Yes, that's me, and you are Ryu, nice to see you again," Rashid said.

Ryu nodded at him. Nash then walked out of the trucks and only approached the group.

Then the last person from the truck, Bryan slowly walked out of the truck with his laser on his back as he only focused his pupils around the group.

"Hehehehahaha, this will be interesting," Bryan said when he was outside.

Juri saw him standing and jumped towards him, she then ended up sitting on Bryan's shoulder, leaning on his head.

"Took you long enough to show up sweetheart," Juri said to him on his shoulder.

"My weapon needed some polishing, but it's done. Lasers are different from bullets." Bryan answered.

"Men and their toys, I still don't get that..." Juri said annoyed.

Chun-Li, Ryu, and Karin saw Bryan interacting with Juri as they approached the two.

"Bryan Fury? You?" Chun-Li asked.

"Oh look who it is, the Interpol dog Chun-Li, I dread the day we met again," Bryan said annoyed.

"Hm? I am sensing some history, care to explain?" Juri asked.

"This woman used to be my partner when I worked for Interpol," Bryan answered.

"Oh really? Your partner? She must be very pissed that I stole you away from her. Sorry Chun-Li, he is mine now, so find yourself a new doll." Juri teased.

"Doll? Watch your tone on how you talk to me, I am not your doll, don't treat me like one if you value your life." Bryan threatened her.

"Oooh, I am so scared... You know I love it when you get mad at me." Juri sounded.

"I wouldn't think you would join the Illuminati, I didn't even think you would follow orders from someone else, unlike your work at Interpol," Chun-Li said.

"I do this to get some action, rampaging between the Mishima Zaibatsu, G-Corporation and Shadoloo gets boring so I thought, maybe something new," Bryan explained with his arms crossed.

"Hey, you two love birds, try and play nice, Bryan and I have something better to do, don't we?" Juri asked as she looked down to Bryan.

"That reminds me... Would you get the hell off my shoulders already!" Bryan shouted at her.

"Come on, you got grown man shoulder, you can hold me. Besides, do you WANT me to get off of you..." Juri sounded as Bryan grabbed her shirt from behind and pulled her off of him.

"Yes, I want you to get off of me now! Don't get too sticky." Bryan told her.

Juri stood on the ground again and stood with Lars, Rashid, Nash, Ryu, Chun-Li and Karin.

"I thought you hated each other after last year," Chun-Li asked.

"We did hate each other, but we also got something in common, we are both psychotic when we want to, we are both enhanced by technology and we like inflicting pain to our enemies. So we thought why not work together?" Juri explained

"You explained it as if we are best friends," Bryan told her.

"Don't you want to be my best friend?" Juri sassy.

"Aarrghh, we have gone over this already," Bryan said strictly.

"Then why did you travel all around the world to save my life?" Juri asked.

"To save my fun from dying off," Bryan answered coldly.

"This is by far the weirdest thing I have seen today. But it is fun meeting such different people." Ryu said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Bryan and Juri are getting along. A lot has changed since last year." Chun-Li said as she puts her hand on her face.

She then looked around and thought that there might be someone missing.

"Lars, you said you would get the Resistance as well, where are they? Did you contact their leader? "Chun-Li asked.

"No, the Resistance is difficult to contact, they are not very local with their communication anymore. I thought I found their base in Japan, but it was abandoned. It seemed like they were there but something happened and they left no trace whatsoever." Lars explained.

Juri then puts her arms crossed.

"We happened, that's what. We found the Resistance there. Only better this way, I don't want Hwoarang here, he can take his Resistance somewhere else," Juri explained.

"Hwoarang is the leader of the Resistance? How do you know, did you see him? No one ever managed to see the Resistance leader, he usually keeps a low profile," Chun-Li asked.

"We found him at the coast of Japan, Juri got all soft on the kid, telling him to get stronger and live his life, I would throw up if I actually could," Bryan explained.

"Shut up Fury, now you talk too much," Juri said quickly.

"I talk too much? "I am very proud of you, get stronger and you might surpass me. Blah Blah Blah." Yeah, I talk too much. You are softer than a teddy bear Han." Bryan said.

"Juri said all of that? I am impressed, she actually started to care for someone." Chun-Li said.

"I am not!" Juri shouted as she looked furious at Bryan who had his arms crossed. "And you need to stay quiet before I make you shut up myself," she threatened.

"Go on then girl, make me," Bryan said as he stood to her, face to face with a smile.

Lars stepped up to the two and broke them up.

"That's enough, we are wasting time," Lars said when he walked up to the front of the group. "Now, I will explain to everyone what the plan is, so listen carefully," he said when he puts his hands behind his back and walked back and forth.

"The Shadoloo base has 3 main areas, my scouts gave me a map which I studied properly to decide who takes which platform. The three areas are the main room, which is the same room Bison resides, the control room which is the laboratory that controls the Black Moons and the hallways which have the most amount of enhanced psycho-powered Shadoloo agents. Each of the areas will contain fighters that fit the best in that situation." Lars explained.

Rashid puts his hand on his chin, Nash was idle, Bryan had his arms crossed, Juri tapped her foot on the ground as she looked around from boredom.

"So who goes which way Lars?" Ryu asked.

"Glad you ask. First off, we need some fighters who can take down the Shadoloo Henchmen in the main hallways, that will prevent any backup to other areas." Lars said when he looked and approached Karin. "Karin, you take Juri with you to the main hallways, your tasks is to take down the henchmen with whichever ally you come across, and make sure that the other areas don't get any backup, that will make them crumble," he explained.

Karin and Juri looked at each other and were a bit skeptical about this.

"Lars, are you certain this woman can accompany me on our mission? She does not look like the listening type." Karin asked.

"Little girl is scared of the big girl? Maybe you should just leave, I don't feel like babysitting now," Juri asked sadistically.

"Karin, Juri's ability is needed when you face the army of henchmen, don't worry, she will listen if she knows better," Lars explained.

Juri narrowed her eyes as she yawned and then put her hands on her head. Lars then continued.

"Now the control room is one of the most important areas, the room that can stop the Black Moons, Rashid has the password and the control keys that can stop the process," Lars said.

"That's right, my friend did his part well, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you," Rashid said.

"It's no problem, now Rashid, of course, your job will be to stop the process of the Black moons with the information you received, and you will get 2 more people who will watch over you. Chun-Li, you go with Rashid." Lars told her.

"I will do my best, but you said 2 people, who're the other one?" Chun-Li asked.

"Bryan, you and Chun-Li will protect Rashid, make sure you keep him safe, without Rashid, Bison wins," Lars said.

Chun-Li got shocked by Lars' explanation, Bryan only focused his sight to Chun-Li as she didn't feel right working together with Bryan Fury again.

"Hold on, Bryan? Lars, I don't know if I told you this, but Bryan is the last person I can work with. We tried it and we never see eye to eye." Chun-Li explained.

"Chun-Li, I am sorry but Bryan is the best choice to accompany you. I know you don't get along, but this is not about you, this is about the world, and if you have to work together with your rival, then you have no choice. I am sorry but out of all of us, Bryan is the best choice." Lars said.

Chun-Li looked at Bryan and approached him, eventually standing in front of him.

"Are you up for it?" Chun-Li asked.

"I just want to get rid of Bison and get on with it, as long as you don't annoy me, I will play nice," Bryan said.

Chun-Li sighs as Lars continued.

"The last area, the main room, Ryu, Nash and I will be the one who will confront Bison. If we can succeed, then Ryu might have a chance to defeat Bison for good. Does everyone understand the plan?" Lars asked.

The group all nodded that they understood Lars, however, Juri was still not convinced and spoke up.

"I think you need to change some stuff in that plan of yours," Juri said.

"What is the problem Juri?" Lars asked.

"How about Nash and I trade places so that I can face Bison myself. That way, we can guarantee that he is dead. Sending me to weakling henchmen is not fun at all. Let's work together so that I can take on Bison and kill him." Juri explained as she sadistically looked at Lars.

The leader of the rebellion didn't answer to her sneak calls and only nodded his head from left to right. Lars then approached Juri once again and stared her down.

"Now I will explain why you won't fight Bison at all. First off, Juri, you are too caught up in revenge, and the minute you see Bison, you will snap. This is our only chance, Nash and I can weaken Bison, and then Ryu will finish the job. Secondly, while we are on this mission, I don't want you anywhere near me. It is guaranteed that you will jeopardize the mission with your stubbornness," Lars explained.

"You are such a pussy, scared of me huh? You were the one that wanted to work together, and now you don't want to work together with me. Whatever you say you, hypocrite. Do it by yourself, I am going to get Bison. See yah!" Juri said when she walked away.

"Thank yourself for your death threats from yesterday," Lars said.

Chun-Li looked at Juri walking away, when she wanted to approach her, Bryan held his arm in front of the Interpol cop.

"No, let me handle this, I know how to convince her," Bryan said.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Chun-Li asked.

In the distance, Bryan stopped Juri from walking any further. Meanwhile, the group was still in discussion.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Karin asked around.

"Hopefully something that won't ruin this mission," Lars replied.

"That reminds me, Lars, Juri seems really hostile towards you, and when you two fought, she was really eager to kill you. What is it between you two?" Rashid asked.

"I am not very fond of her," Lars said with arms crossed. "It was one and a half year ago, Juri attacked my base and killed my comrades in cold blood, all for the Weapons data," Lars said.

"That's horrible, I can't imagine that happening to me, I'm sorry," Rashid said guiltily.

"It's okay Rashid, no problems..." Lars said.

Bryan and Juri walked back to the group together.

"What did you guys talk about?" Rashid asked.

"That is between us two turban man. You promise Bryan? You better mean it." Juri asked him.

"Yes, now let's get on with it," Bryan replied.

"Right, it is time to put an end to this," Lars said.

Lars, Nash, and Ryu went to the main room to confront Bison. Bryan, Chun-Li, and Rashid went the other way to the control room to stop the Black Moons. Juri and Karin went to the hallways to get the Shadoloo Henchmen.

* * *

 _ **Shadoloo Building**_

At first, Karin and Juri were on their way to the hallways as they entered the Shadoloo Base. However, somewhere else close to them. More Shadoloo dolls were going to a different place. Karin stopped running as she thought it was weird that the dolls didn't even try to look for her or the others.

"That's weird, I thought those dolls were our enemies, they wouldn't just avoid us for no reason..." Karin thought for a moment.

Juri saw that she stopped running and turned around. "Hey, stop clowning around and get moving already," Juri told her.

"There is something wrong, we have to go that way to the landing area, more dolls have gathered there," Karin told her.

"More dolls? Why didn't you say that earlier?" Juri said when she followed Karin.

On the plane landing area, Cammy was surrounded by many dolls from Shadoloo. In fighting stance, she stared down her enemies.

"This is not good," Cammy said when he looked around. "Chun-Li said that help was on the way, what's taking so long?" she asked herself.

"A pity your story ends here," a voice sounded.

From the middle of the dolls, Vega walked out as he pointed his claw at the MI6 agent.

"Vega. What do you want!" Cammy sounded in fighting stance.

"Like I always want. True Beauty!" Vega shouted.

Suddenly, a doll attacked her, as Cammy tried to defend herself, Karin stepped in by jumping over Cammy and knocked the doll away. Cammy saw Karin standing.

"Karin? It's you!" Cammy sounded.

Karin turned around.

"Hello, Cammy, my excuses for letting you wait." Karin apologized.

Karin looked above her, Cammy then followed. Juri dropped from the sky and went right for Vega. He stood on guard as his claw clashed with her kick.

"Ahahaah! You are all fired up!" Juri said.

"You again, I am getting tired of your constant meddling." Vega sounded agitated.

"Look who is talking, creeping up on women like that, you got to take a look at yourself perv," Juri replied.

"Juri? You too? Why are you helping us?" Cammy asked.

"This is the help Lars Alexandersson gave us, he made contact with the Illuminati and apparently, Juri is a member," Karin explained.

"Hmph, I see. No point in talking about it now, we got a job to do!" Cammy said on guard.

Then Karin put her guard up. Juri looked behind her and saw they were ready for combat.

"Hey you two! Take care of those psycho dolls would you, I'll take this perv myself." Juri told them.

Cammy and Karin engaged with the dolls. Vega confronted Juri.

"You sound like you can actually beat me. Where is your gray-haired partner? Usually, your friend is the one doing all the work for you while you are off floundering. I have been watching you two and how you function. You should have died by F.A.N.G.'s hand, allow me to finish his job." Vega said when he held his claw high.

Juri narrowed her eyes for a second and then stood straight.

"Funny that you happen to mention my partner, because, without Balrog and your flamboyant poison handed friend, you are nothing more than a jobber," Juri replied as she raised her leg.

"Now then, if you are really a formidable fighter, show me what you can do," Vega said.

"Get ready, because I am about to rock your world," Juri replied.

Juri and Vega exchanged attacks, as Juri's kick clashed with Vega's claw once again.

* * *

 _ **Shadoloo Base, Looking for the Control Room**_

Inside the Shadoloo Base, Rashid, together with Bryan and Chun-Li were on their way, looking for the control room. Rashid looked to his left and saw that Chun-Li was uncomfortable as she was mostly focused on Bryan. The master of the wind then looked to his right and saw Bryan with his arms behind his head only focused straight forward. Rashid took a deep breath.

"Okay okay..." Rashid said when he stopped walking.

Chun-Li and Bryan both stopped walking.

"What's wrong Rashid, we got a job to do," Chun-Li said.

"First things first, Chun-Li, what is it that you got against Bryan? Ever since we entered the base, you have been focusing more on him than your objective." Rashid asked her.

"Go ahead, tell him cop." Bryan prompted her.

"You see Rashid, Bryan used to be my partner before Guile usually assists me on assignments," Chun-Li said.

"But what happened! Tell me!" Rashid asked.

"We were mostly an unstoppable police force, investigating and solving crime like it was nothing, but we never really got along that well because we are too different from each other. After a couple years of working together, we split up. Bryan stayed in America and was in charge of the crime there while I stayed in Asia. After that, I don't know what happened to Bryan, but I heard he died in Hong Kong." Chun-Li explained.

"Let me tell you what happened then, but you better listen, I am not going to explain it again," Bryan said.

Rashid listened to Bryan.

"Lei Wulong, an amateur agent from China was hot on my case because he found out I was followed by dark rumors. Lei Wulong contacted Chun-Li about my actions and decided to confront me. I was in Hong Kong for a cocaine trade. The deal went bad and in the shoot-out, an unlucky bullet hit me my vital organ. I died on the spot." Bryan explained.

"So that is what happened, you were drug trading, after all, I should have known," Chun-Li said.

"I don't give a damn what you think of me, I have a new life free of Interpol's responsibilities and I am doing my own thing!" Bryan replied.

"Then answer these questions, first off, how is it that you know that Lei and I went to Hong Kong to investigate your actions, you were dead at that time. Secondly, how is it that you are alive anyways?" Chun-Li asked.

"Before all of this started, knowing and looking for Juri Han and joining the Illuminati, I raided Interpol and killed anyone who stood in my way. I originally looked for Juri's files only because I heard she managed to beat you into the hospital, but then I saw my own files and decided to take them with me. It said that Lei Wulong made that file right after I died. Dr. Abel took my body from the moratorium and reconstructed me as a cyborg to steal brain data from Bosconovitch. He chose me, not just because I was a skilled detective, but also a master kickboxer. The rest you can figure out on your own." Bryan explained.

"Raid Interpol? How could you kill your own colleagues like that? What made you turn into such a psychotic criminal..." Chun-Li asked she Bryan quickly interrupted her.

"I was always this psychotic, this is who I really am!" Bryan shouted in her face as she got quiet and listened. "For years I have played a Goodie Twoshoes for Interpol, solving mysteries as a detective, solving crime and sending lowlifes to court. My real ambition was to be myself, free of responsibilities I hated to receive and do whatever the hell I want. Cause psychotic chaos without worrying about jail! Dying was the best thing that happened in my life, it made me an unstoppable cyborg with unimaginable power. Even Juri's Feng Shui Engine is not enough to pierce through my body thanks to Bosconovitch his perpetual energy generator! With this body, the real me was finally released, and the Bryan you see in front of you is the real Bryan Fury!" Bryan explained.

Chun-Li narrowed her eyes.

"After this is over, I will arrest you, and you will stay the rest of your life in jail for all your crimes against the world and Interpol," Chun-Li said.

"Try to arrest me, I dare you. The military can't and Juri can't beat me, what makes you think you can?" Bryan challenged her.

Rashid stood in the middle of the two Interpol associates.

"Guys please, we have to find the control room first. It was an interesting story. Also, that remind me, Bryan you are even scarier than I thought. But we have to stop Bison first." Rashid said.

Bryan and Chun-Li stopped confronting each other and continued walking with Rashid.

Meanwhile, in the hallways not far from them, Ibuki, together with R. Mika were engaged in battle with the Shadoloo henchmen. Ibuki used her kunai to defeat her opponents, R. Mika wrestled her way through them.

"Alright, that should do the trick." R. Mika said.

"Glad that is over, I am starting to get tired," Ibuki said.

then noticed some people walking down the hallways. Balrog and Ed just casually walked through the hall on their way to the main room to meet with Bison but were spotted by R. Mika and Ibuki.

"Hey? What are you kids doing here!" Balrog shouted at the two.

"We are here to stop Bison!" R. Mika replied.

"Balrog, make this quick and just fight these two, we don't have much time," Ed said behind his back.

"No problem," Balrog said.

He rushed Ibuki first with a strong punch, but the moment Balrog started to make contact, his fist was blocked by someone else. It wasn't R. Mika, she was too late to react. Balrog struggled to release his fist as the one who was holding him was once again, Bryan Fury.

"We meet again, you oath!" Bryan said.

With his free arm, he punched Balrog in the face and made him step back a little.

"Erg... You again? This is getting annoying!" Balrog said.

Ibuki and Mika were shocked to see the gray-haired man. Bryan and Balrog stood tall as Rashid and Chun-Li arrived as well.

"Balrog! Ibuki and Mika to?" Chun-Li asked.

"What a surprise!" Rashid said.

Bryan, Chun-Li, and Rashid stood next to each other, ready to fight Balrog. The boxer himself had his fists up. But Ed approached Balrog and stopped him from fighting them head on.

"Listen Balrog, there is no way you can beat them in this situation, 5 against 1, not really fair, just make sure you..." Ed said as he whispered in the boxer's ear.

Balrog heard what the kid said. The two made a run for it and ran away from the gang.

"See yah punks!" Balrog shouted as he ran away.

"What! Get back here you idiot!" Bryan shouted as he ran after him.

"Bryan, don't! It could be a trap!" Chun-Li shouted.

"I don't care!" Bryan replied.

Bryan ran after the boxer and the boy. Chun-Li, Rashid, Ibuki and R. Mika went after the cyborg. Mika thought that Bryan looked very familiar.

"Hey, I know that guy with the weird hair!" Mika shouted.

"You know him?" Ibuki asked.

"Mika, where do you know Bryan from?" Chun-Li asked.

"He was in America a couple weeks ago, he interrupted my fight with Master Zangief. He said he was looking for someone." Mika explained.

"We can talk about it later guys, we have to focus on our mission!" Rashid told them.

Finally, Balrog and Ed went through a double door, Bryan followed them inside and stood still. Chun-Li, Rashid, Ibuki and Mika followed next. The room was filled with Shadoloo henchmen enhanced with Bison's psycho power. Balrog and Ed outnumbered the group of 5.

"See, I told you it was a trap," Chun-Li told Bryan.

"Who cares, if you are really that skilled, you can take these weaklings on," Bryan told her.

"Well no point in running now, let's get ready," Rashid said when he raised his leg.

"Ibuki, Mika, get ready, this can get though," Chun-Li told the group.

"Got it!" Ibuki and Mika said as they raised their guard.

"Go!" Chun-Li said when she, Ibuki and R. Mika rushed the Shadoloo Henchmen.

Bryan walked up to Balrog.

"No more running, let's get this going already!" Bryan told the boxer.

Balrog did some air punches as he prepared for combat in boxer stance. Bryan did a high right kick, then a high left kick and raised his right leg. Then standing in kickboxer stance.

Balrog ran up to Bryan with a massive Dash Straight Punch, Bryan then went in with a strong Mach kick punch and they classed fist to kick.


	11. Shadoloo's Fall: End Game

_**Shadoloo's Fall Part 2: End Game  
**_

* * *

 _ **Main Hall of the Shadoloo Base**_

Running through the main hall of the Shadoloo Base, Lars, with next to him, Ryu and Charlie Nash, were on their way to confront M. Bison for the final confrontation. Lars spoke up to Ryu.

"Ryu, are you well prepared? Bison must be expecting you to show up." Lars asked.

"I am prepared, through training, I was able to link my mind and body to my fighting abilities," Ryu answered.

"Don't engage in battle with Bison yet before I have done my part, without me, you can't beat him," Charlie said.

"Let us two handle Bison and make sure he is weakened enough for you to fight him," Lars said to the martial artist.

"Alright, no problem, but be careful, Bison must have something up his sleeve as well," Ryu replied.

The three fighters started to approach the main door of the base where Bison resides. Lars started to speed up.

"I'll do this one," Lars said when he ran towards the door.

With a large run in, Lars jumped slightly and turned once, kicking the door in and revealing a path inside the room. Ryu and Nash stood still next to Lars who looked around the room. In the room, they saw Bison increasing his Psycho power.

"Bison!" Lars shouted.

Bison noticed the three down on the ground while the dictator was floating.

"It seems like the Rebellion rats have decided to show their face." Bison said when he noticed Ryu standing next to Lars. "From all the people in this world, I expected you to show up before me sooner or later." the dictator said as he then looked at Nash. "And no matter how many times you come back from the abyss of death, my power keeps increasing. You can't win," he said to Nash.

"Bison, your terror ends today!" Lars shouted as he then looked at Nash and nodded.

Nash nods back and stepped up to him while Ryu stayed behind. Bison started to decent and firmly stood his ground with his arms crossed and his Psycho power surrounding his entire being.

"Two miserable fools who have a death wish," Bison said.

Lars started first and attacked the dictator with a flying kick, Bison teleports out of his attack and used his Psycho power to push the rebellion leader. However, Nash was there just in time to catch Bison's power and protect Lars from his attack.

"Thanks," Lars said gratefully to the soldier.

"Keep yourself focused on the task at hand, Bison is no ordinary fighter. Especially with his strength increased to this level." Nash replied.

"I know, I can take care of myself. Come on!" Lars shouted.

Lars and Nash rushed Bison down, as the dictator was awaiting their assault with a huge smile.

* * *

 _ **Plane Landing Area**_

Meanwhile, outside on Plane Landing area, Cammy and Karin fought together to defeat Bison's psycho powered dolls. While Juri herself was facing Vega on her own.

First, Cammy and Karin were facing their backs from the dolls who surrounded them.

"Cammy, got any ideas, no matter how many times we fight them, they keep getting up!" Karin asked her.

"We just have to keep on going until something inside their heads snap and they return back to normal. Bison influenced them all with his psycho power, releasing them from that is the only thing we can do," Cammy said as she left Karin's back. "Come on!" she said when she engaged in battle.

Cammy attacked the dolls on her right and used her Cannon Spike to launched them in the air, afterward using her Spiral Arrow down the ground and meteor smashed her. The doll fell unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, Bison's Psycho power started leaving her body.

"Karin look!" Cammy said when she looked at the doll.

"I can't Cammy!" Karin said while she was engaged in battle with two dolls.

She held them off pretty well until they managed to catch her off guard, falling on the ground. The doll tried to attack Karin on the ground. Cammy tried to step in, but instead, Karin jumped up from the ground and avoided the doll's attack.

"Close one, I might say," Karin said.

Cammy stood next to her, seeing if she was alright. "Karin hit her with all you have, I combined my Canon Spike and Spiral Arrow, the moment she fell on the ground, Bison's influence left her body," Cammy explained.

"All I got? Alright then, let me try it out," Karin said confidently.

She rushed a doll head on and used her Guren Ken to stun the doll. The moment she saw her chance, Karin used her Ressen Chouchuu to finish the job. The doll fell on the ground, unconscious and just like what happened to the other doll, the same happened to the doll Karin was facing, and the Psycho power left the doll's body. Karin saw the change and took a notice.

"You are right, but why is it working now and not earlier when we fought them?" Karin questioned.

"It must be because we used more force and defeated them, until they lose consciousness we have to keep fighting them," Cammy explained.

"Hmm... it might be possible," Karin replied.

At Juri and Vega, the fight between them was really even, Juri avoided Vega's deadly claw cuts and attacks, while Vega swiftly positions himself differently every time so that Juri would not hit him. Suddenly, Vega's backhand clashed with Juri's kick.

"It seems you are more than just a jobber," Vega commented.

"Well, you are still the same perv as before, nothing has changed," Juri said.

She pushed the Spanish ninja as he stepped back, Juri stood behind him and tried to kick him in the back, but Vega was one step ahead of her and sliced Juri's arm, leaving a huge wound.

"Aaargh!" Juri grunts in the process.

Vega stood tall and reached to his mask and revealed his face to Juri.

"That is what I mean with true beauty, the beauty is a flower blooming beautifully in the garden, but when you cut the flower that easily, the flower dies off. In your case, that wound on your arm is a reminder of your ugliness. Now, beg for your life," Vega said proudly to the woman.

Juri reached to her arm and held it for a second, then something weird happened. Juri was actually smiling as she puts her head up to the man. Vega was shocked to see Juri casually smiling like that.

"What is the meaning of this!" Vega shouted at her.

"Perv, let me tell you this. I have been fighting many guys for years. Bryan Fury2 times, I have fought Lars 2 times, I fought Hwoarang 3 times. Each and every time they come back stronger than before. Each of them managed to hurt me in a certain way. After all that fighting and receiving damage, this cut on my arm is nothing to be worried about than the damage I received from those guys. Lars said that I had low defense and durability, my defense is not my weakness anymore," Juri said confidently.

She stood straight up and stopped holding her arm, while it was bleeding on the ground, she didn't care and only focused on the fight. "Compared to Lars' damage from yesterday, this is nothing more than a paper cut," she replied.

Vega raised his claw and rushed her once again from the air. Juri activated her Engine and kicked him out of the air, down back to the ground.

"Daah!" Vega shouted as he landed on the ground.

Juri stood across him. "Done already! That was too easy!" Juri said.

Vega jumped from the ground as the two were in a fast skirmish, the ninja's claw attacks were all dodged by Juri, who countered with strong kicks. The moment she saw her chance, Juri made Vega trip over the floor and caught him slipping. While the engine was still running, Juri rushed Vega down with a speeding kick, kicks so fast he was not able to recover properly. Juri ended her rush down with a kick in the face, which broke Vega's mask

"Aaaahh! No!" Vega shouted as he fell on his back to the ground.

Vega looked at him in the sky. "How can this be, how can she just beat me like that?" Vega questioned himself.

Juri strolled towards him, when she stood next to his incapacitated body, she crouched down to his height. She used her index finger to poke in his cheek.

"See what I mean? I don't need my partner to be threatening, I am strong enough to take care of you myself. Fighting those other guys made me stronger as well, it won't just go one way. I just wish I could have beaten you sooner, but I guess we can't always have what we want," Juri said to him as he deactivated her engine.

"Dargh, that's nonsense," Vega said when he took a deep breath.

Back at Cammy and Karin, the dolls decreased in numbers, Cammy and Karin managed to defeat a large number of dolls, as they were both ready to finish off the last doll. Cammy used her Spin Drive Smasher and Karin did her Kanzuki-style Stream of the Supreme Road Formula Six: Champion's Form and punched her to the ground.

The Psycho power surrounding the doll disappeared. The threat has ended and the three were saved once again. Cammy and Karin looked around the area.

"Looks like we managed to survive this battle," Karin said tired out.

"Yes, they will turn back to normal when they wake up, I wonder how the others are doing now," Cammy asked herself.

Cammy looked around and saw a familiar face lying unconscious on the ground, her sister, Decapre.

"Decapre!" Cammy shouted as she ran up to her.

She crouched down next to her and picked her up from the ground, Decapre didn't move or answer her sister. Cammy was relieved to see her little sister back to normal again.

"I am so glad you are okay, Decapre," Cammy said.

Karin stood next to her. "I am pleased to see that our efforts managed to free the dolls from Bison's influence," Karin said.

"They will be just fine..." Cammy said when she helped Decapre off the ground. "We just have to wait and see when they wake up," she said.

Karin and Cammy looked at Juri who was still crouched down on the ground next to Vega, they walked up to the two, with Cammy holding Decapre next to her.

Juri stood on her feet again and turned around to the two.

"Juri, you are bleeding, Vega did that much?" Cammy asked.

"Cuts like these are nothing compared to what I received. Have we finished here already?" Juri asked.

"Yeah, the dolls will wake up shortly," Cammy replied.

"So, now we will finally get to see Bison? I can't wait. Time to see if I can have some more fun," Juri said excitedly.

She then walked towards the building, Cammy and Karin shook their heads and followed her inside the building.

* * *

 _ **Shadoloo HQ, Large Room**_

Inside the Shadoloo base, Rashid, Chun-Li, and Bryan followed Balrog and Ed to the large room of the base, filled with several Shadoloo henchmen with increased Psycho power. Chun-Li and Rashid fought their way through the Shadoloo henchmen.

Chun-Li rushed two Shadoloo henchmen. "Kikosho!" she shouted as she shot a huge field of energy around her to blow the henchmen away.

Chun-Li stood tall and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, but before she could even take a breather, more henchmen ran up to her.

"Great, more of them, when is this going to end?" Chun-Li asked herself when she engaged in battle again.

Meanwhile, Rashid used his Tornado and caught several henchmen in it, blowing them away.

"So that was that..." Rashid said when he puts his arms behind his head.

But before he could celebrate behind him were more enemies waiting for him. Rashid turned around and sights. "Come on, how many of you guys are there?!" he asked tired out as he engaged in battle as well.

R. Mika and Ibuki worked together to defeat their enemies, Mika's experience is wrestling allowed her to pick her opponent up and body slam them to the ground, with Ibuki finishing the job with her kunai.

"That's right Mika, come on, let's help Chun-Li and Rashid, they need it!" Ibuki said.

"Right!" R. Mika replied.

Bryan was engaged in battle with Balrog as it was pretty even between the boxer and the kickboxer. Balrog punched Bryan in the face, as he slides off the ground toward the wall.

"Ergh..." Bryan grunts in the process. "Strong punches, but nothing I can't handle," he commented.

Balrog in front of Bryan against the wall tried to punch the cyborg, but quickly, Bryan stepped out of the way, gave the boxer and knee in the stomach and a headbutt, making him step back a little.

"Dargh!" Balrog grunt when he shook his head. "Headbutts that weak can't hurt me!" he shouted.

Bryan stood in fighting stance in front of the boxer as Balrog followed. In a split second, Bryan and Balrog engaged. Balrog's punch got parried by the cyborg as he used his Mach Breaker punch to harm the boxer. Balrog took the punch head on and related to his attack by using a strong punch as well, both receiving the punch.

Bryan and Balrog both felt their punches. "This guy just won't quit!" Balrog said.

Then without Bryan noticing it, Ed stood behind the cyborg. Balrog saw the boy standing and smiled, Bryan saw the boxer smiling and quickly looked behind him. However, it was already too late, Ed used his Psycho abilities to bind Bryan in a sphere where he couldn't move.

"What the heck!" Bryan shouted as he was trapped in Psycho energy.

"Now you can't move anymore, and Balrog is now able to do the most damage with his strongest punch, which can instantly kill an elephant," Ed said to the cyborg.

"Like that will hurt me!" Bryan shouted.

Balrog circled his right arm around, preparing for his strongest punch. Chun-Li and Rashid saw that Bryan was in trouble and tried to help him out, but there were too many henchmen blocking their way.

Balrog was ready for his punch and ran up to the cyborg who was still unable to move. The boxer gained closer and closer, but before Balrog could punch him, someone else got in his way and instead got Bryan out of Ed's Psycho energy.

Balrog missed his target, Bryan stood on the ground again and looked on his right side, the one who managed to save him was Juri herself. She kicked him out of the sphere and freed him from his bind.

"Now I am the one that comes to the rescue Fury," Juri commented.

"I could have done it myself if you didn't but in," Bryan replied harshly.

"Blah blah, just mainly talk, you were scared out your mind," Juri replied.

"What are you even doing here?" Bryan asked.

"Cammy and her friend defeated those dolls, and Vega is laying on the ground, so we had some time left to see if we can have some fun here," Juri explained.

"Then go help Chun-Li, I don't need help taking that oath right there and his little sidekick," Bryan said to her.

"Really? Well show me, right now, I am curious to see," Juri said.

Bryan tightens his gloves and showed a hand gesture. "Let's finish this fight, come at me with all you got!" Bryan shouted at the boxer.

Balrog circles his arm around. "Ready, come on you bastard!" Balrog shouted.

Bryan walked up to the boxer, as Balrog walked up to him. Juri was watching with her arms crossed to see what would happen. Then suddenly, Bryan grabbed a gun from his holster, and send several speeding shots, not to Balrog, no he actually tried to shoot Ed.

"Wow, hey what's that for, using guns is not fair!" Ed said when he ran away from Bryan's gunshots.

"I don't want you meddling in my business anymore, try it again and the next time I won't miss!" Bryan shouted angered.

Balrog ran up to the cyborg with his strongest punch, Bryan managed to clash his Mach Breaker with him just in time. The power of Bryan's Mach Breaker and Balrog's fist.

"Grrraaaaaaarrggghhh!" Bryan grunts.

"Daaarrrrrgggghhh!" Balrog grunts.

Then Bryan smiled as Balrog caught his expression, but the cyborg used his left arm to parry Balrog's punch and use his Mach Breaker punch directly on Balrog.

"Deehh!" Balrog shouted in the process.

Balrog slides off the ground, towards the wall, getting stuck in the process. He gave one last look to Bryan and stayed down on the floor. Bryan cracked his neck and puts his head straight.

"There, that's the end of him," Bryan said.

Juri stood next to him as they both looked at the boxer. "Good job seems like I underestimated you," she said.

"Why are you even considering underestimating me, woman?" Bryan asked.

"Eehh, who knows," Juri said when she looked at the other side.

She saw that Chun-Li, Rashid, R. Mika, Karin, Cammy, and Ibuki have finished the henchmen as the group was left alone. Chun-Li, Rashid, Mika, and Ibuki approached Cammy and Karin.

"How did it go with you, Cammy?" Chun-Li asked.

"We managed to free the dolls from Bison's influence, Juri defeated Vega, what's the intel here?" Cammy asked her.

"Well, after Bryan got Rashid, Mika, Ibuki and I in a trap, we had to fight our way against Shadoloo. But he was pretty useful and defeated Balrog and Ed." Chun-Li explained.

"He was your ex-partner, you should know his skills and how useful he can be," Cammy asked.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," Chun-Li replied.

"At least we are save now, Bryan might be difficult, but he knows what he is doing. For that, I respect him," Rashid said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Juri, she might be difficult as well, but she helped us out," Karin replied.

Bryan and Juri walked up to the group. "Hmph, Juri seems like all of these fools underestimate our abilities," Bryan said.

"These guys should know us by..." Juri said when she suddenly noticed something. "Hold on a second, did you just call me by my name?" she asked him.

"What's the big deal, what else am I supposed to call you woman?" Bryan replied.

"The last time you called me by my name was when you were angry at Urien for bothering you," Juri said.

"Whatever," Bryan replied.

Then Mika spoke up to the two. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She shouted loudly.

"What is it Mika, did something happen?!" Karin asked.

"No, it's just..." R. Mika said when she pointed at Bryan. "Now I remember you again, you are the one that interrupted my wrestling match with Master Zangief in America a couple days ago!" she said.

"What? Wrestling match?!" Bryan said when he thought for a second. "Oh that, did you really have to make a fuss about something that stupid?" he asked.

"Well, I just saw you and I knew I remembered you from somewhere," R. Mika said.

"Bryan, why were you in America anyway?" Chun-Li asked.

"He was there to save me from death, ain't that right partner?" Juri answered for him when she leaned on his shoulder.

Bryan puts Juri's hand off of his shoulder. "Enough about that already, I am done with you guys," Bryan said when he walked away from the group.

"Going somewhere?" Juri asked.

"The Control Room and shut Bison's plan down, then destroy this whole building, Rashid come with me. You have the code," Bryan said.

"Oh, he's right, be right there," Rashid said when he ran up to Bryan and followed him to the control room.

Chun-Li sights. "Guess we have to split up again, you guys have to go see Lars, Ryu, and Nash and see if you can help them out," she said.

Juri thought for a second, then opened her eyes. "All of you, get out of this building. I'll go with Rashid and Bryan to the control room and shut this down," Juri said when she walked towards Bryan and Rashid.

"But why? I thought you wanted to have your revenge against Bison," Chun-Li asked her.

"I do. First, I am going to ruin his plans, then I will find Bison. Besides, don't act like you want to work with Bryan Fury again cop, he is mine now," Juri explained.

"She does have a point Chun-Li, let's just let Bryan and Juri take care of the Black Moons," Karin said.

"Fine then, let us go," Chun-Li said.

Chun-Li, Cammy, Karin, Ibuki and R. Mika went to the exit of the Shadoloo Base.

* * *

 _ **Control Room**_

In the control room, F.A.N.G was setting up the Black Moons so that they could crash into Earth. With a couple of pushes on the button, he managed to set the timer and make sure the Black Moons would crash.

"Great, in 5 minutes, all of the Black Moons will drop down to Earth, causing chaos all over the world! Daaahahahahaha!" F.A.N.G explained sinisterly.

He turned his back from the controls and walked away, but suddenly, the doors of the control room broke open. Rashid, together with Bryan and Juri walked in the control room and confronted F.A.N.G.

"Daaahhh! What are you doing here! I didn't invite guests," F.A.N.G shouted.

"We decided to stop by, get ready, it's 3 against 1 so if I were you, I would give up. And don't think about using your poison on me, that won't work." Bryan said menacingly.

"Why are you three always in my way!" F.A.N.G said when he looked at the three.

He then looked at Juri. "Wait for a second, you are that woman! How is it that you are still alive, there is no cure for my poison, this is impossible!" he asked shocked.

Juri stepped up from Bryan and Rashid. "You two take care of those Moons, I have a score to settle with this guy, he has made me very, very mad about the last time we fought," she said.

"Fine by me, but if you get hit by his poison again, I won't help you out this time. I might kill you for messing up again," Bryan said.

"You know what, I'd be a fool if I lost to this guy twice. If I do, then let me be, I deserve it," Juri said confidently.

She rushed F.A.N.G he jumped backward away from her, shooting several bombs of poison towards Juri, but she managed to avoid his deadly venom rather easily. Juri engaged in combat with F.A.N.G.

Meanwhile, Rashid and Bryan ran up to the control for the Black Moon, they saw a timer of 2 minutes before the moons would crash into Earth. Rashid accessed the program of the Black Moons.

"My friend said he changed the password," Rashid said when he looked at the screen.

"What are you waiting for, shut it down," Bryan said impatiently.

"In time, I just have to think what he could have used as a password," Rashid said when he thought for a second.

Then a text appeared on screen: "Light up the pathway for those who stray, I call thy name?" Bryan read out loud as he puts his hand on his forehead. "What kind of kindergarten nursery rhyme is this!" he asked.

"Really is it that obvious? Pretty weak password if I may say, could it be?" Rashid said when he typed in the following: Rashid of the Turbulent Wind

On screen appeared a 'shut down' icon and prepared to shut down all of the Black Moons at once. Bryan had his eyes closed out of the sheer stupidity that he just witnessed.

"This is just too idiotic for words. You really called off those moons by just typing your damn name?" Bryan asked.

"Well, my friend programmed it that way, anyway, our job is done, it is time to leave this place," Rashid said when he ran away, however, Bryan was still standing still.

Meanwhile, Juri was still fighting F.A.N.G as she was gaining the upper hand on him.

"I can't believe I actually lost against a weakling like you!" Juri shouted.

"Don't think this is the end missy!" F.A.N.G said.

He then noticed a noise sounding all over the room saying: "Black Moons shut down!"

"What! The Black Moons have been shut down?! How is that possible?" F.A.N.G asked when he looked at the main computer.

Juri used this opportunity to kick F.A.N.G in the back as he fell down a pit.

"Nooo! I won't stand for this anymooooorrreee!" F.A.N.G shouted in the process.

Juri watched him fall down as she only waved him good bye.

"Bye bye..." Juri said.

Rashid ran up to Juri. "Great you managed to defeat him, good job," Rashid told her.

"Yeah, I know. Did you shut down those moons? Then we are done here," Juri said when she walked towards the entrance with Rashid following her.

They then turned around and saw that Bryan was still standing near the computer. Juri called out for him.

"What are you waiting for, time to go!" Juri shouted.

Bryan turned around with a sinister smile. "Not done yet," he said.

While his head was still turned towards Juri, Bryan smashed the main computer, breaking it into a million pieces. He then reached to his back and grabbed his giant laser beam and aimed for the computer.

"If you guys don't leave, you might die," Bryan said.

"Do whatever you want then," Juri said.

Juri when she walked away.

Rashid held her shoulder. "Wait, are you just going to let him die like that? I thought you were friends?" he asked the woman.

"We don't do friendship, we are partners, nothing more, follow me if you want to live," Juri told him as she walked towards the door.

Rashid gave one last look to Bryan as he then followed Juri out of the room. Bryan was left alone as he looked around the room.

"This whole building has to go," Bryan said when he aimed his laser beam towards the broken main computer.

He shot straight through the monitor and then aimed around the whole room, circling around like a toll while laughing maniacally.

"Muuahahahahahahahahahahaa!" Bryan laughed manically.

The room started to crumble all around him as the roof of the place started to fall down.

* * *

 _ **Main Room**_

Back in the main room, Lars and Nash were still engaged in battle with Bison, who easily beat both of them due to his increase in Psycho power.

Lars used his Ark Blast, trying to stun him, however, Bison was unaffected by his attack. Nash then used his Sonic Boom on the Dictator, who easily nullified his projectile, making it disappear into thin air.

"Lars, it is time, give me some cover," Nash said.

"No problem, I'll give you the signal," Lars said.

He charged his ki as lighting started to surge around his body, he then fastly ran up to Bison. He used his Psycho power from beneath to make Lars stumble. But the leader of the rebellion was not fooled by it as he used his dynamic entry and passed Bison's power and managed to stand right in front of Bison, shocking him for a split second. He then made one turn and did his special move, Zeus.

Lars directly hit Bison and shot him up sky high to the higher controls of the main room. Nash used his insane speed to travel up the room and confront Bison high in the sky. The two were one on one again. Nash frowned upon Bison.

"This time, I will make a difference," Nash said in fighting stance.

Bison crossed his arms. "You will never learn, you can come back from the dead as many times as you please, that won't change anything as you are still just a weakling," Bison commented.

Nash looked at his hand, constructed by the Illuminati. "I understand that my life here has ended a long time ago..." Nash said when he ran up to Bison.

As he rushed him down, Bison easily grabbed onto Nash as he was holding the former us soldier up with one hand.

Lars and Ryu managed to climb up the high tower and saw Nash engaged with Bison.

"Hehehe, kneel before my Psycho power!" Bison said when he sent his Psycho power through Nash's body.

"Daarrgghh!" Nash groveled in pain.

"Nash!" Ryu and Lars both shouted.

Nash didn't move anymore, as it would seem Bison had won the fight. "This is finally over for good!" Bison said.

Nash then placed his hand on Bison's chest, as the dictator looked at his arm. "Will you never give up?" he asked.

Nash puts his head up while he arm was glowing light-blue. "I will absorb your power, and then, the new generation will finish my work, my revenge against you!" Nash said when his arm started to glow brighter and brighter.

Nash began to absorb Bison's Psycho power as the former US soldier grunts while Bison only gave him a sinister stare. His hand started to glow, just like the stone on his forehead.

"This is my last chance!" Nash said as he was ready for the final stretch. "Drraaaaaaaagggghhhh!" Nash shouted.

A huge explosion was heard around the building as purple smoke surrounded the area. Lars and Ryu were left alone in the thick smoke.

"Lars, Lars are you there?" Ryu shouted.

"Yes, I am here!" Lars shouted.

The smoke cleared up when the two fighters looked around, they saw a big shocker. Bison was unharmed and still standing, but Charlie Nash has disappeared. Bison looked around his body.

"Nash is gone, just like he intended it, the last resort. Ryu, we can't let Nash's sacrifice be in vain," Lars said to Ryu.

"I can feel it, Bison's Psycho power has weakened. We might have a chance." Ryu said.

"You sure? Then allow me to start off!" Lars said when he ran up to Bison.

"Hmph, that fool managed to weaken my Psycho power, no matter, in a matter of time, my power will rise to infinite levels once again," Bison said.

However, while he was talking Lars rushed him down. "This is for Charlie!" Lars shouted.

Lars and Bison engaged in battle, with Lars using his Ark Blast, Bison easily blocks his attack. The leader of the Rebellion rushed the dictator down with an amazing amount of moves and speed combined.

The moment Lars got the chance, he somersaults the dictator in the chin as Bison slides back.

"Nergh!" Bison grunt as he shook his head.

He released more of his Psycho energy as he floated in the air, in front of him, he saw Ryu standing with clenched fists. Lars took some space to give Ryu his chance to fight Bison and to end it once and for all.

"Bison! You will not get away with this!" Ryu said when he stood in fighting stance.

"You cannot compare to my Psycho power, all will kneel before Bison!" Bison shouted when he shot a psycho ball towards Ryu.

The fighter answered back with a quick Hadoken, which nullified the Psycho energy. Both energies clashed as the two aftermaths of the projectiles made the two opponents stare each other down.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted when he covered himself in his Psycho energy and spins around, approaching Ryu at amazing speed.

Ryu awaited the dictator to approach him, the moment he got the chance, he kept parrying the Psycho Crusher until he managed to step to the side and avoid the crusher. He saw Lars standing in the distance.

"Lars, get out of here! The building is going to crumble, you have to leave now!" Ryu shouted at him.

"I won't leave you behind! You will die!" Lars shouted back.

"Don't worry about me! I will be fine, really! But you have to go!" Ryu shouted.

Lars closed his eyes for a second, then opened them up again as he nods at the fighter and went through the exit of the laboratory. Ryu was left alone with Bison.

"Risking your own life for your friends, your emotions will be your downfall," Bison exclaimed sinisterly.

"Compassion will be my ultimate strength, something you will never understand, and never will master," Ryu said wisely.

Ryu ran up to the Dictator as Bison flew towards the martial artist and clashed once again.

Meanwhile, inside the crumbling Shadoloo base, Lars ran through the hallways which were collapsing. In the distance, he saw Juri and Rashid as he called out to them.

"Rashid!" Lars shouted when he ran faster.

Rashid and Juri noticed the Rebellion leader behind and ran next to them.

"Where is Bryan? I thought he was with you!" Lars asked.

"Who do you think is responsible for this building to collapse?" Juri asked smartly.

"I should have known, why didn't you stop him!" Lars asked the woman.

"You are acting like I am his babysitter," Juri said annoyed.

"Guys now is not the time to fight about it, we have to leave right now. Any idea where the exit is?" Rashid asked.

Juri sped up as she used her Feng Shui Engine to increase her speed. "It's this way, better come with me if you want to live," Juri said.

Both Lars and Rashid followed Juri, she passed corners and hallways. After a long run, Lars finally started to see light at the end of the hallway.

"There, it's the exit! Come on!" Lars shouted.

Lars, Rashid, and Juri exited the building, outside were Chun-Li, Cammy, Decapre, R. Mika, Ibuki and Karin waiting for them.

"You guys made it!" Cammy shouted.

"Yeah just in time!" Lars replied as he, Juri and Rashid stood across the group.

She saw that there were a couple people missing. "Where is Ryu? And I thought Bryan was there with you as well," Chun-Li asked.

"Ryu wanted to stay behind to fight Bison," Lars explained.

"And Fury wanted to stay behind to destroy the Shadoloo Base, that is why it is going down," Juri explained when she pointed at the base behind her.

"I should have known," Chun-Li said as she shook her head. "Let's just hope Bryan and Ryu can make it out quickly before the building comes down," she said.

Lars, Chun-Li, Cammy, Decapre, Rashid, R. Mika, Ibuki, Karin, and Juri were watching the building going down.

* * *

 _ **Main Room**_

Ryu and Bison were at the end of their intense skirmish. Ryu was gasping for air as he and Bison were crouched on one knee. He puts his head up and looked at the martial artist.

"You cannot beat me, I can't be beaten by someone like you!" Bison shouted.

Ryu looked at his clenched fist and frowned upon the dictator. "Bison, you will not harm anyone, anymore!" Ryu said when he slowly got back on his feet again.

Ryu puts his hands back and focused his energy in the palm of his hands. Bison rose up in the sky, covered in Psycho power. He puts his right hand on his left wrist.

"This last attack will finish you off!" Bison shouted.

He charged his Psycho Crusher and once it was at full power, he shot himself off towards the martial artist. Ryu had charged his attack and shot a powerful Hadoken straight at Bison.

The Hadoken and the Psycho Crusher clashed. Bison tried to push further and further, but the projectile was just too powerful.

"What! This can't be!" Bison shouted.

Then it happened, Bison got consumed by the Hadoken and as traveled with the projectile. While he was still getting consumed by it, his skin slowly started to crack. He looked at his hands and saw that the cracks were getting bigger and bigger.

The Hadoken exploded and with it, Bison was destroyed once and for all.

Ryu looked at the place he sent Bison off and took a deep breath. He looked for the exit as he ran for the door.

Through the hallways, he dodged several boulders coming down and shot the boulder that almost got too close to him.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Shadoloo Base**_

The others were waiting for Ryu to finally leave the crumbling Shadoloo base. Chun-li and Lars closely looked at the exit and finally saw the martial artist running out of the base. Ryu walked up to the group with a smile.

"Ryu! You made it! What about Bison?" Chun-Li asked.

"Bison is gone, thanks to all of you guys' help," Ryu said.

He stood in front of the others as he received a touch on the shoulder by Lars.

"Our mission has been accomplished. Nash sacrificed his own life for you to defeat Bison, and we will never forget him," Lars explained.

Lars then walked to the middle of the group. "Also, Bryan Fury, he wasn't everyone's favorite person to be around..." Lars spoke when he suddenly got interrupted.

"You actually think Fury is dead?" Juri asked.

"Juri, there is no way Bryan can survive a whole building crumbling down on him," Lars said.

Suddenly, a quick laser beam was shot all around the building, creating a new entrance. The group looked at where the laser beam could come from. The door got blasted open, and with the Laserbeam on his shoulder, Bryan Fury slowly walked out of the building with a sinister grin on his face.

"Muahahahahahahahahah!" Bryan manically laughed.

The group looked at Bryan leaving the building.

"He survived? How durable is that guy?" Lars asked.

"Guess you owe me something," Juri teased.

Chun-Li only had her eyes narrowed as Ryu held his eyebrows down. They all looked at each other while Bryan walked up to them, he passed several of the members. The last one he passed was Chun-Li as he gave her a quick stare and then walked away.

"Didn't think I was dead, did you?" Bryan asked.

* * *

 _ **Shadoloo Plane Landing Area.**_

Bryan was sitting on top of a plane as he stared the Shadoloo Base which was completely destroyed. He puts his laser beam on his back and puts his hand on his leg, resting.

"It's finally over," Bryan said with a big sigh.

Behind him, Juri dropped from the sky and stood behind Bryan. She puts her hands on her hips.

"So, had your fun in the control room?" Juri asked.

"Unfortunately, it was not as fun as I hoped, but Shadoloo needed to go no matter what, and this was the best thing to do it," Bryan replied.

"I only asked if you had your fun, I don't need your life story," Juri replied.

Bryan looked on the far right side, he saw Vega standing on the wing of the same plane he is sitting down. Vega puts his broken mask off and looked closely at it. He threw it away, revealing his face. When he looked on the far left side, he saw Balrog and Ed walking away together.

"Why are you even here?" Bryan asked when he looked at Juri.

Juri looked away for a second. "Why did you join Illuminati Fury?" Juri asked.

"To get back at Bison for trying to take over my body once," Bryan replied.

"I joined to kill Bison for ruining my life, looks like our purpose to join was almost the same. We both wanted Bison dead," Juri replied.

"So, there is no reason for me to stay in this organization. I am going my own way without the Illuminati, Helen, and Urien," Bryan said.

"Yeah, I think it is time to end all of this," Juri said.

She touched Bryan shoulder as she jumped off the plane. Bryan then jumped off as well and the two stood on the ground again. They didn't look at each other.

"Before we go our own ways, there is one thing we both have to do, are you ready?" Juri asked.

"I am always ready," Bryan said when he and Juri walked back to the group.

Lars had gathered everyone once again for some final words. First, he looked around and saw that Bryan and Juri had finally gathered. Lars looked at Juri for a split second and puts his arms crossed. In his right hand, he had a small button which he pushed. He then spoke to the others.

"Everyone, I want to thank you all for your efforts. The world is at peace once again. Together, we have defeated Shadoloo, and until a new power rises again, you will hear from me. I already know a couple of you, and I know I can count on everyone's help to achieve our real goal," Lars said.

While Lars was still talking, suddenly, something happened. Both Juri and Chun-Li attacked out of nowhere. First, Chun-Li attacked Bryan Fury. She tried to high kick the cyborg, but Bryan quickly ducked and jumped back. Juri tried to mid kick Lars the moment she got the chance. But Lars jumped away as well.

Ryu, together with Cammy, Karin, R. Mika, Rashid, and Ibuki were shocked to see what was going on.

"Chun-Li! What are you doing!?" Ryu shouted worriedly.

"Juri, what are you doing!?" Rashid shouted.

"Bryan Fury, you are under arrest for your crimes against the world, to Interpol itself and mass destruction. You have the right to remain silent!" Chun-Li shouted.

Bryan only grins. Meanwhile, Juri engaged in battle with Lars who only dodged her kicks.

"Come on, time to continue our time together! Are you scared to fight me!" Juri teased Lars.

The Rebellion leader kept quiet and punched Juri away, taking some space from her.

"I am just waiting for the right moment," Lars said.

Out of nowhere, a smoke bomb hit right in between Juri and Lars. Juri coughed from the smoke, and when she opened her eyes, a man in black was standing. He had short blond hair, kunai's on his back and an 'X' on his face. He looked at Lars.

"Is this what you needed me for?" the man asked.

"You truly come at the right timing," Lars said.

"Anyways, now that you are done, we have to leave, we got more important things to do," Raven told him.

Juri got annoyed by Raven's appearance. "Listen you, why won't you go play ninja somewhere else, while I..." Juri told him as Raven interrupted her.

"You have no business with him, Juri Han, I suggest you keep yourself out of mine. Don't take it personally," Raven replied.

"Oh I see, you want to fight me as well?" Juri said when she attacked Raven.

The ninja used several hand signs and the moment Juri made contact, he disappeared from sight. Raven reappeared behind Juri with his arms crossed.

"You are better off somewhere else before you get into my business Juri Han," Raven said.

He threw a smoke bomb once again on the ground. Juri covered her eyes once again until she looked in the sky. She saw a helicopter with Raven and Lars. Both closed the helicopter as it took off from the destroyed Shadoloo Base.

Juri kept looking at the helicopter. "Don't worry, I will find you, and end you, Lars. Then that Raven guy..." Juri said menacingly.

Meanwhile, Bryan got kicked away greatly by Chun-Li, who stood tall over him. Bryan got kicked towards the wall.

"Give up, you can't beat me!" Chun-Li told the cyborg.

"Who says I am trying to fight you?" Bryan asked menacingly.

Bryan ran to the corner of the building, Chun-Li followed him but when she was around the corner, she saw Bryan on a motorcycle. He gave her one last look before he rode off.

Bryan left on his motorcycle as Chun-Li was left alone. She was then approached by Cammy and Decapre.

"Chun-Li, if you want to catch him, you have to be smarter than him. He knows your tricks, he knew you would chase him. Next time, I will help you out, same goes for Guile. We will strike when he least expects it," Cammy said.

"Thank you, Cammy, this is not over yet, before we know it, he will be behind bars," Chun-Li vowed as she looked at Bryan riding off into the sunset.

Juri saw Bryan leaving on his motorcycle and showed a small grin.

"Until we meet again Bryan," Juri said her last words.

While Bryan was riding his bike, he only said the following sentence. "Yes, we will meet again Juri," as he rode off into the sunset.


End file.
